Decadencia
by Espe Riddle
Summary: Voldemort ha ideado un plan perfecto: desmemoriar a Harry y ponerlo de su bando. Logrando su cometido Harry destruye las vidas de sus amigos corroborando que no todos los sueños se cumplen.
1. Sobre el ilusionista y regresiones

**1. Sobre el Ilusionista, negaciones y regresiones.**

El campamento de la Orden se hallaba guarecido de la intemperie en una cabaña abandonada. Harry Potter, que ese día cumplía 17 años, miraba nostálgico por la ventana. Igual que años atrás nadie se dignaba a decirle algo. ¿Reabrirán Hogwarts? "No sé"¿Se quedará la profesora McGonagall en lugar de Dumbledore? "No lo sé" ¿Por qué no puedo ir a Grimmauld Place? "No sé" ¿Dumbledore dejó instrucciones tras su…muerte? "No lo sé" ¿Alguien sabe algo? "Deja de hacer preguntas"

"Deja de hacer preguntas" esa frase le recordaba demasiado a su vida con los Dursley. Aquella mañana se había despedido para siempre de ellos y se le hacía increíble que la frase de la que creería deshacerse fuese la que más le repitieran. Nadie sabía nada… Ni Tonks, ni Lupin, Kingsley, McGonagall, los señores Weasley, Bill. Al recordar al mayor de los hermanos Weasley le dio un vuelco el corazón. En dos días sería su boda con Fleur y dadas las condiciones… no auguraba nada bueno aquella fiesta. Temía, al igual que todos, que los mortífagos se apersonaran en el evento y causaran una conmoción muy diferente a la que Fleur quisiera. De hecho, diferente a la que cualquiera quisiera.

Aquel verano fue muy diferente, con la muerte de Dumbledore y los elementos dispuestos para comenzar la destrucción paulatina de Voldemort, no había noche que Harry se sintiese tranquilo. Pensaba en Voldemort, en los horcruxes, en la pelea, y sobretodo, pesaba en la muerte¿quién caería esta vez¿Ginny¿Ron¿Hermione¿Los señores Weasley¿Lupin?

-La señora Weasley ha hecho de comer- dijo Hermione en voz baja, casi murmurando. Harry la miró y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada-¿y nosotros que hemos hecho?- musitó la castaña saliendo de la habitación con expresión compungida.

La comida transcurrió en un horrible silencio. Todos estaban conmocionados por la batalla llevada a cabo el día anterior. Nadie había muerto pero Lupin había sido gravemente herido en una pierna, por esa razón el licántropo no había podido ir a buscar a Harry aquella mañana.

-Esta noche te resolveremos todas tus preguntas- dijo Tonks de repente dirigiéndose a Harry, quién asintió, satisfecho.

-Debería hacer una lista- murmuró el ojiverde sirviéndose un poco de puré y guisado. Los comensales se miraron sin decir nada.

* * *

He vivido muchos años, tantos que ya no recuerdo el número aproximado, pensando tal vez en un siglo, dos¿un milenio, tal vez? Pero esta historia no es para hablar de mí, sino de todos los personajes que conocí en la última década. Su pasado es tan interesante que me veo en la necesidad de hablar de ello; sus tristezas, sus alegrías, sus cambios y lo que les deparó el destino, si es que existe algo así. Antes que nada debo mencionar que estas personas son comunes y corrientes, o al menos así me lo parecen proviniendo yo de un reino de macabra fantasía. Ellos, como personas comunes, tienen muy pocos instantes de felicidad y dejan pasar eso que muchos llaman vida tratando de alcanzar la llama de la eterna alegría, sufriendo en esa búsqueda intensos dolores que los hacen alejarse cada vez más de sus metas y sueños, convenciéndose como todos debemos convencernos de que no todos los deseos y aspiraciones se cumplen, por mucho que los anhelemos.

Uno de los personajes que conocí y que me impactó fue Draco Malfoy. Altivo, gallardo, con una curiosa expresión en el rostro, de profunda aburrición y resentimiento. Pero eso es lo que él intentaba aparentar. Lo vi sonreír al ver pasar a una niña con sus padres, riendo todos; disimuladamente dio algunas monedas a los vagabundos y compró hogazas de pan para las mendigas embarazadas o con hijos. Así pues, me convencí de que Draco Malfoy no era malo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir todas las máscaras que ocultaba el mejor ilusionista de Londres. Porque eso era Draco: un ilusionista. Tanto encima como fuera del escenario.

Su pasado es lastimero, pero no se puede comprender nada sin indagar a fondo las causas de aquellas consecuencias que forjan el carácter, ya sea agrio o dulce, del ser humano. El humano¡ah! Esa especie de animal que puede tenerlo todo y parece no querer nada. Draco no pertenecía a esa calificación; él tenía ambición. Sólo que no sabía que ambicionaba en realidad.

* * *

Al atardecer, la cabaña fue vaciada. La Orden volvió a Grimmauld Place y Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los señores Weasley regresaron a La Madriguera. Ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de hablar. No querían hablar del Colegio, o del nuevo domicilio de Harry. Pero llegó un momento en que no se pudo más y todos estos temas salieron a flote junto a sentimientos guardados. El momento llegó cuando varios miembros de la Orden hicieron acto de presencia en la Madriguera.

-Harry Potter- dijo un individuo desconocido para el aludido, era alto y de cabello rubio. No aparentaba más de cincuenta años ni menos de treinta. Sus ojos negros eran vacíos y de extraña forma sus pupilas, casi agatadas. – Debo hacerte partícipe de los deseos que dejó Dumbledore al morir. - Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los señores Weasley se disponían a salir de la habitación, pero el individuo los instó a quedarse. – Lo que dejo dicho Dumbledore es de interés para todos los que conocen acerca de la Orden, y aun más para aquellos que participan activamente en ella.

-Escuchamos- apuró Tonks jugueteando con las vendas de Lupin, que no oponía resistencia.

-En primer lugar: Hogwarts deberá ser reabierto, las medidas de seguridad implantadas por el Ministerio deben ser respetadas, y además, miembros de la Orden deberán patrullar dentro y fuera del Colegio. A todos los estudiantes se les enviará una lechuza pues deben asistir (aunque todos sabemos que no será un curso tranquilo). La profesora McGonagall estará a cargo de la dirección. Los nuevos profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones asistirán el once de septiembre…

-¿Dumbledore sabía que se iban a ir los profesores de Defensa y Transformaciones?- intervino Harry, incrédulo.

-Bueno, debido a los antecedentes con los profesores de Defensa, el finado profesor Albus tenía un sustituto listo para cualquier ocasión; y respecto a Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall iba a ascender al cargo directivo este año de todos modos.

-¿Dumbledore iba a jubilarse?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-No de hecho, por lo visto tenía planeados unos viajes. – el informador miró a los presentes, como esperando más preguntas, pero como nadie dijo nada, continuó: - El profesor Dumbledore dejó muy en claro que quiere que el chico Harry Potter vuelva al Colegio y no debe salir de éste a menos que se trate de algo de fuerza mayor. Estipuló (en un punto confuso para mí) que la búsqueda de "los artefactos" (no especuló a que se refería) se llevará a cabo por los miembros más capacitados de la Orden, y que él chico Potter participará cuando la Orden lo considere conveniente y necesario. Asimismo, llama a la prudencia. Por último, pidió que sus caramelos de limón sean repartidos entre los profesores durante Navidad.

Este último punto soltó algunas risitas nerviosas y aflojó la atmósfera de tensión que se había formado. El informador pidió que solamente se quedaran los miembros de la Orden y Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron no tuvieron más remedio que salir.

-¿Se han dado cuenta?- preguntó Hermione casi en un grito, cuando se encontraron en la recámara de los gemelos. Ginny, Harry y Ron se miraron sin saber que decir, se habían dado cuenta de muchas cosas pero ninguno sabía como expresarlas-¿nadie¡Vaya¿Se han dado cuenta que todo indica que Dumbledore puede estar…vivo?

* * *

Déjenme contarles un poco de lo que llevó a Draco a fingir ser un muggle: había escapado de Hogwarts y vagado por todo Londres usando la fortuna de sus padres…difuntos. No volvería al mundo mágico; no después de la humillación que había sufrido las dos semanas infernales de aquel último año; y es que regresar como el segundo causante de la muerte de Dumbledore (como había corrido la voz el estúpido de Potter), no era algo fácil. Draco había sido humillado y despreciado. Toda la gloria prometida se había reducido a ceniza¿y todo por qué¡Por dudar en el último instante! Qué rabia le había dado llegar con Snape. No tuvieron que decirle nada al Señor Tenebroso, él con su mente se había enterado de todo.

_i__ -No cumpliste con tu cometido-le dijo la fría voz. _

_-Pero yo lo hice por él- intervino Snape. _

_-Lo sé, Severus…pero no era tu deber-reconoció Voldemort mientras con su varita apuntaba a Draco- ¡Avada…! _

_Draco sintió como una mano lo jalaba hacia atrás y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecía. Antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba, la figura que lo había rescatado se erguía a su lado. _

_-Tengo miedo, madre, tengo miedo- Aquella fue la una de las pocas veces que Draco, entre los brazos de su madre, aceptaba que estaba asustado. _

_Después de aquel encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso no hubo ninguno más. En parte por que Snape los había protegido, aunque juraba y perjuraba a Lord Voldemort que no sabía donde estaban los Malfoy. Lucius fue besado por un dementor meses después y Narcisa y Draco Malfoy quedaron a la deriva. Cuando la guerra se hallaba en su apogeo, el escondite de madre e hijo fue descubierto por Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_-Tendré compasión de ti solamente porque eres mi hermana- había dicho Bellatrix-, Lord Voldemort me pidió sus cabezas, pero te daré a elegir. Huye tú y busca ayuda o que Draco huya. _

_-¡Vete!-dijo Narcisa a su hijo, sin despegar los ojos de su hermana. _

_-Pero…no te dejaré aquí sola. _

_-¡FUERA!_

_Draco no se hallaba a más de veinte pasos del escondite cuando vio un cegador resplandor de luz verde salir de las ventanas de su guarida. Intentó regresar pero su sentido de supervivencia y el miedo lo mantuvieron agazapado, esperando…esperando algo que nunca llegaría: su libertad. Cuando al fin se armó de valor, encontró el cadáver de su madre. Tuvo la sangre fría para buscar entre el escote del vestido de su progenitora la cadena con el emblema Malfoy y la llave de la bóveda en Gringotts. Disfrazado y rehuyendo hechizos desviados por las numerosas batallas de aquellos tiempos, llegó al edificio semidestruido de Gringotts, se identificó con su llave y entró. Cerca de cien aurores custodiaban el banco mientras unos pocos y atemorizados magos vaciaban sus cámaras, listos para huir a un lugar seguro. _

_Una vez que Draco se hubo con dinero embolsado se dio tiempo para pagar un entierro decente para su madre. Aguantó las lágrimas en la breve procesión y se dio cuenta que a partir de ese momento estaba solo…perdidamente solo. _

* * *

Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca tan rápido que golpeó a su hermano, definitivamente ninguno se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ahora que la castaña lo decía tenía un poco de sentido. Después de todo¿de dónde provenía la información¿Dumbledore había dejado un testamento tan preciso, que resolviera los mayores problemas que se presentarían a su ausencia? Además¿cómo podría Dumbledore saber de la falta de Snape como profesor de Defensa¿Acaso los viajes que Dumbledore tenía pensado hacer llevaban relación con la búsqueda de los horcruxes? Esto último solo Harry se lo preguntó pues siguiendo la palabra de Dumbledore no había revelado nada de los horcruxes; pero estaba ansioso por hablar con los miembros elegidos de la Orden y participar lo más que pudiera.

-Lo único que sé es que he sido excluido de una misión que me corresponde solo a mí- suspiró Harry un poco enfadado. Sus centelleantes ojos verdes chocaron un momento con las pupilas café de Ginny. Los dos bajaron la mirada.

-Yo quisiera saber que relación tenía Dumbledore con ese informador…- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¿cómo es que ese hombre sabe tanto? No lo hemos visto en la Orden…a menos que se haya incorporado hace apenas unos días.

-Lupin parecía conocerlo bien- se encogió de hombros Ron-, lo vi platicar con él antes de que llamara a reunión.

-¡Ron, baja a probarte el traje que tu padre compró para la boda!- la voz de la señora Weasley interrumpió la fría conversación. Ron salió de la habitación en silencio y Hermione lo siguió, dejando solos a Ginny y a Harry. Nerviosos y solos.

-¿Te quedarás en el Colegio?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No- respondió el moreno sin pensar, luego reflexionó y decidió confiar una vez más en Dumbledore así que dijo:- no quisiera pero… ¡Dumbledore siempre es tan confuso! Él sabe algo, él tenía un plan…sé que él sabía lo que pasaría. Por eso me reveló todo el curso pasado. Él sabía que iba a morir.

-¿Insinúas que él sabía de la traición de Snape?

-Insinúo que quizá no fue una traición…sino un plan.

-¿Entre Snape y Dumbledore¡Imposible!

-En el mundo mágico nada es imposible, Ginny.

-Excepto lo nuestro…

-Ya lo hemos hablado-replicó el moreno un poco harto.

-Lo sé-dijo ella con la voz quebrada y la mirada fija en la ventana- sólo te corrijo. Sí hay cosas imposibles.

Ginny salió de la habitación a toda prisa, Harry la tomó de un brazo y la miró fijamente, pero la soltó sin decir nada. La chica salió de la estancia, dejando a Harry con un problema más en la mente.

* * *

-¡Te ves muy bien!-exclamó Hermione al ver salir a Ron, vestido con un elegante esmoquin oscuro, una corbata que él se removía, incómodo, y el largo y lacio cabello sobre su frente- Es decir¡te ves mejor que en el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso!

Ron le hizo una mueca a su amiga sin saber que la primera exclamación de ésta había sido voluntario y no una burla como ella intentó componer. Y es que¿para qué iba a decirle a Ron lo que sentía? Él a veces la confundía con sus insistentes miradas, el excesivo roce de sus manos contra ella, los nervios cuando estudiaban juntos¡pero no podía ser! Todas ésas eran casualidades y nada más. Ron sólo pensaba en Quidditch.

-Y dime, Hermione¿te peinarás para la boda de Fleur o aconsejo a Colin (invitado y fotógrafo asignado) que se aleje de ti?

Esta vez fue Hermione quién reviró los ojos a su amigo. "¿Por qué debo ser tan neandertal?" se preguntó Ron cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, como intentando sacar la imbecilidad, o timidez, de su cerebro. ¿Por qué siempre la insultaba? Si la quería tanto…si la deseaba…si… ¡No! Hermione jamás se fijaría en él: distraído, insensible, sin pizca de tacto o diplomacia. Además, Hermione sólo pensaba en los libros y el estudio.

* * *

-¿Va a ordenar algo, señor Malfoy?- pregunté la primera vez que hablé con Draco, haciéndome pasar por un reportero muggle-, todo va a cuenta del periódico…

-¿Creen acaso que no puedo pagar un café?- increpó Draco con una media sonrisa- ya hace mucho que esos tiempos pasaron-musitó sin que yo, deshaciéndome en excusas, lo escuchara claramente. -¿comenzamos o no?

-Por supuesto-accedí ansioso, sacando una libreta de notas-, prometo que no será nada indiscreto.

-Las preguntas no son indiscretas, mas a veces sí lo son las respuestas-comentó el rubio mientras observaba cómo anotaba aquella frase.

Hubo una pausa mientras trataba de recordar cuál era la primera pregunta, y en este lapso de tiempo me sentí observado por Draco, quién más tarde me dijo se dedicó a observarme porque le recordaba un poco a él: pálido, alto, ojos grises Lo único que nos diferenciaba era el cabello: yo lo tenía oscuro, sin engominar. Pero no eran ni los ojos grises, ni el cabello rubio con lo que se identificaba Draco, sino con mi nerviosismo.

_Nervios y frustración. Draco rentó un cuarto viejo y seminfestado de ratas en un callejón de la ciudad. No quería llamar la atención, deseaba que el mundo tanto mágico como muggle, y principalmente el primero, lo considerara muerto, o al menos desaparecido. Así estaría hasta que todo se calmara. Pero a pesar de que apenas habían pasado meses desde aquella fatídica noche en que el director de Hogwarts había fallecido, a Draco le habían parecido años. Llegó el primero de septiembre, el Colegio Hogwarts abrió a pesar de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en aquellos momentos. Las lechuzas rastrearon al alumno de Slytherin…no sabía si volver o no al Colegio. Pero volvió…volvió lleno de nervios. _

_Lo primero que recibió fue insultos, "vete, asesino" le dijo Potter, lo secundaron sus amigos. Llegó a su sala común y lo acosaron con preguntas y amenazas. En el día no lograba concentrarse, no conoció a los nuevos profesores, ni al nuevo director. No se enlistó para el Quidditch. No se dio cuenta de que aquel sería su último año; se convirtió en un fantasma más. _

_A pesar de que la soledad había sido la mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy desde siempre, tanto tiempo sufriendo insultos, sin una sola palabra de consuelo o amistad, era insoportable. Los nervios lo estaban destrozando, no podía dormir por temor a que los mortífagos irrumpieran en Hogwarts y se lo llevaran; por la perspectiva de pasar una eternidad en soledad; por todos los insultos que retumbaban en su mente; por aquellos sueños donde sus padres lo abandonaban. _

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo ilusionista?-pregunté por fin, volviéndolo a sacar de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que afortunadamente más tarde me confió.

-Dos como practicante-respondió Draco fijando su vista en el mantel.

-¿Todo lo que hace son trucos o considera que tiene poderes sobrenaturales?- pregunté dejando notar cierto escepticismo en mi voz.

-Algunos son trucos-dijo Draco enigmáticamente mientras mezclaba el café con una ínfima cantidad de azúcar y crema.

-¿Siempre quiso ser ilusionista?

-Digamos que siempre he estado ligado a la magia.

-¿Planea quedarse una larga temporada en Londres?

-Mientras el negocio me siga manteniendo-sonrió éste, aliviando la tensión y mis nervios.

-¿Cómo considera al público inglés?

-Crítico y divertido.

-¿Algo más que añadir?

-Sí. Tome estos boletos- dijo el rubio sacando de su bolsillo dos papeles dorados que anunciaban su función de aquella noche. Eran de primera fila-, no puede hablar de mi trabajo sin haberlo visto.

-¿Cómo sabe qué no lo he visto?-inquirí sorprendido.

-Si así hubiese sido, en estos momentos me estuviera preguntando cómo hago mis trucos, y no qué me parece el público inglés.

* * *

Las lechuzas del Colegio llegaron con la lista de libros y demás útiles a llevar aquel año escolar. Todo parecía transcurrir con un esforzado y casi nulo intento de restaurar la normalidad; pero la falta de Dumbledore se sentía en el aire. Harry leyó en El Profeta que muchos padres se rehusaban a dejar regresar a Hogwarts a sus hijos. "Sin Dumbledore¿cómo vivirá ese Colegio?" y Harry se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon, mamá quiere comprar unas cosas que le faltan para la boda y de paso podemos buscar los útiles- informó Ron.

-Perfecto- comentó Harry cortante.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de ser tan engreído?!- la petición de Hermione le hizo ganar una dura mirada por parte de Harry y desconcierto de parte de los presentes- Desde que llegaste no has parado de quejarte y de portarte como si todo dependiera de ti.

-¡Esque es así!- exclamó Harry levantándose de su asiento.

-No, no lo es… escucha: todos tenemos miedo, sabemos que se te ha encomendado una misión difícil…

-¿Llamas difícil a asesinar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos…?-dijo Harry irónicamente.

-… pero si dejarás de encerrarte en el miedo y las ganas de cambiar algo que no puedes, y te abres hacia las personas que te queremos y confiamos en ti, apuesto que tu misión será más fácil- concluyó Hermione con la cara muy roja-, y ni siquiera es una misión¡hazlo por convicción propia, no por presión!

Harry volvió a sentarse e intentó engullir sus alimentos pero parecía no poder. Ron miraba a Hermione, que permanecía sonrojada y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. El silencio fue roto por un suspiro de Fleur.

-Oh¿_guen_ que me quede el vestido?- preguntó. La señora Weasley se levantó de la mesa, Ginny la miró como si fuera un crustáceo, Ron y Harry salieron al frente, Hermione subió a la recámara y el señor Weasley se quedó incómodamente solo-¿acaso dije algo malo?

Después del reclamo de Hermione, Harry parecía comportarse algo más simpático, o al menos hacía el esfuerzo.

* * *

El Señor Lovegood salió de la chimenea de los Weasley sacudiéndose el hollín impregnado en su elegante túnica púrpura. Al poco rato llegó Luna, despeinada como siempre y luciendo un vestido que cambiaba a ratos como un tornasol. Para la ocasión se había puesto sus conocidos aretes de rabanitos y un collar de clips que el Señor Weasley observó embelesado por tratarse de un artefacto muggle.

-¡Stephen¡Qué gusto verte!-exclamo el señor Weasley estrechando la mano del editor del Quisquilloso.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Ron.

-¡Claro! Stephen y yo somos amigos pues tenemos algo en común¡los muggles!

-Por supuesto, lamentablemente soy el único editor que recibe diversos artículos que escribe tu padre sobre los artefactos…

-¿Escribes artículos, Arthur?-inquirió la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina y lanzando una dura mirada a su esposo.

-A veces, Molly, a veces-divagó el señor Weasley-, bueno, Stephen, este es el traslador- dijo cambiando el tema mientras entregaba un periódico viejo y manchado al señor Lovegood-¡te llevará directo al lugar de la fiesta! Eres de los primeros invitados. Molly y yo esperaremos aquí a los otros pero Bill y Fleur ya se encuentran en el lugar.

-¡Fascinante!-.exclamó el señor Lovegood, tomó el periódico y dijo dirigiéndose a su hija-: a la de tres, Luna…uno...dos…tres.

Y los Lovegood se perdieron en un torbellino. Era el día de la boda, primer fin de semana del verano, en la Madriguera solo estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, esperando a los demás invitados. Cuando ya la mayoría había llegado decidieron ir por fin al lugar, dejando un recado para los invitados retrasados.

* * *

La boda se estaba llevando a cabo con éxito a pesar de las dificultades que se habían tenido, primero estuvo donde realizarla. La Madriguera era demasiado pequeña y no podían contratar un lugar ostentoso, en parte porque no nadaban en dinero y en parte porque no debían llamar la atención. Todo fue resuelto gracias a Hermione: sus padres tenían una finca a las afueras de Londres, estaba semioculta en el corazón de un páramo y junto a las invitaciones se adjuntaba la dirección de La Madriguera, donde los invitados debían ir para coger trasladores que los transportarían hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Las medidas de seguridad de la Orden consistían en que nadie sabía que se habían trasladado a solo unos kilómetros de Londres, todos creían que habían viajado una gran distancia.

-¿Se divierten?- dijo Bill acercándose a la mesa. Se hallaba muy atractivo: vestía un traje oscuro con una capa echada sobre su espalda, de color negro con bordes dorados. Se había quitado sus botas de dragón y las había sustituido por zapatos muggles (se veía que no estaba acostumbrado pues caminaba algo gracioso), además se había quitado el colmillo que siempre traía colgado y su cabello largo, siempre amarrado en una coleta, se hallaba echado hacia atrás y engominado. Si había secuelas acerca de la mordida de Greyback, éstas sólo podían ser notadas por un observador o alguien que conviviese mucho tiempo con el muchacho. Sus dientes se hallaban más afilados y tomaba muy a broma el tener que afeitarse diariamente partes en las que un ser humano normal no tendría pelo (nadie quiso saber cuáles eran esas partes), asimismo, su gusto por la carne cruda, melancolía y paseos obligados en las noches de luna llena, eran las únicas huellas del oneroso incidente.

-Clago que se _diviegten_, _queguido_- dijo Fleur besando a su ahora marido. La rubia lucía simplemente hermosa. Su vestido era de un blanco aperlado, largo y escotado de la espalda y hombros. Un corsé realzaba su esbelta figura y su cabello se hallaba recogido a medias, dejando graciosos mechones de cabello sobre sus hombros y nuca. – La boda está siendo un éxito. Han venido casi todos los invitados… i_gueí/i _que no venguía nadie…con todas esas medidas…- Bill la besó en ese momento y poco tiempo después Ginny comentó que más que por convicción o amor lo había hecho para silenciarla. Claro que el agrio comentario de Ginny había sido impulsado por la expresión embobada que la novia había causado en Harry.

* * *

Y con una inclinación de la cabeza, Draco dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa, bebió de un sorbo todo su café y salió sin decir nada más. Aturdido por la invitación, las respuestas y la súbita ida de Draco salí a toda prisa del café. Recorrí con la vista calles laterales y frontales; pero a Draco se lo había tragado la tierra.

_-¿Quieres que diga que te tragó la tierra?-preguntó un Slytherin que veía como Draco lanzaba polvos flu a la chimenea y ésta se prendía. El rubio no respondió, ni siquiera ese obstáculo en sus planes (un testigo de su huida) lo sacaba de su objetivo. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana mientras el crepitar de las llamas se apagaba conforme Draco colocaba su baúl en la chimenea. _

_-Di que me trago la chimenea-respondió Draco por fin mientras atajaba su baúl- ¡El Caldero Chorreante!_

_Draco cayó en la chimenea correcta pero ese no era su destino, se limpió el hollín y con un hechizo de alohomora salió de la taberna desierta. Recorrió unas calles, volvió a su cuarto y a sus compañeras de habitación: las ratas. Pero los chillidos no perturbaron su sueño. Todos sus temores habían quedado atrás…no más insultos, desprecios o rechazos. Iba a rehacer su vida. Aunque eso implicara renunciar a sus sueños…ya forjaría otros en el camino. Ahora, como siempre, debía esperar a que la guerra acabara, esperar para ser libre y comenzar de nuevo. _

El acto de aquella noche volvió a ser tan espectacular como todos los anteriores. Como siempre, dio comienzo con el apagado total de las luces. No tuvo que pedir silencio porque el público expectante se aseguró de mantenerlo, como si el simple sonido de una mosca al volar pudiera perturbar los prodigios que en breve aparecerían en aquel escenario. Se escuchaba el descorrer del telón, y una delgada y alta silueta se imponía entre las sombras. De repente, se iluminaba casi con luz propia y con un chasquido de sus dedos aparecían dos palomas. El público aplaudía ligeramente, esperando más. Aquel era solamente el preámbulo de la salva de aplausos que se suscitaría en los minutos siguientes.

Uno de los mejores trucos fue aquel en el que Draco hizo crecer de una simple semilla, depositada en una maceta con tierra, un esplendoroso naranjo que en sus ramas mecía frutos. Para probar la veracidad del acto, Draco lanzó las naranjas al público, que las cogió sorprendido mientras se deshacían en sonoros aplausos; algunos de pie. Otros esperaban más…y no tardaron en quedar satisfechos.

-Lo que vendrá a continuación-anunció el Ilusionista con un dejo de misterio en la voz- es un truco que desafía las leyes de la vida y la muerte, no es peligroso pero sí impresionante (lo dejo a su criterio). Necesitaré un voluntario¿alguien?

* * *

-¡Ay no! Comenzaron las lentas-se quejó Ron, que en esos momentos estaba bailando con Hermione.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean bailar tan cerca de mí o qué?-preguntó Hermione, debatiéndose entre el sentimiento de diversión y ofensa.

-No…es sólo que…no sé bailar esto.

-De hecho no sabes bailar nada-replicó Hermione subiendo su pie derecho y tallándoselo mientras miraba a Ron-, pero el caso es divertirse.

-No sé que tan divertido sea estar pegado a alguien…

Hermione tomó la iniciativa callando de súbito a Ron. Tomó una de sus gigantescas manos y la colocó en su cintura, luego puso la otra mano de éste sobre su hombro y bajó la mirada, preparada para la reacción de Ron. Pero él no reaccionó, o al menos no de la forma en que Hermione imaginaba. El pelirrojo apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, sintiendo la suavidad del vestido y la tibieza de un cuerpo femenino. Hermione, por su parte, sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado, las manos de Ron eran pesadas pero le daban una sensación de seguridad que no conseguirían ni cien guardaespaldas. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada. Podría confesarle todo si él seguía junto a ella un segundo más. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ron, más azules que la imagen de cualquier océano que había contemplado en sus libros. El pelirrojo sonrió e inclinándose acercó sus labios a los de ella, apenas rozándolos se separó rápidamente, completamente sonrojado y sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

-Quizá sí tengan su lado divertido las lentas.

-Ron, yo…

Una explosión hizo que todos se agacharan en un acto de inercia e instintivamente buscaran sus varitas. Un grupo de mortífagos irrumpió en la fiesta, incendiando todo y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin preocuparse por apuntar a alguien en específico. Hermione fue herida en un brazo antes que los invitados buscaran los trasladores que los habían llevado hasta allí y todos huyeran.

El pastel de bodas quedó intacto al igual que algunos invitados. Pero no todos corrieron la misma suerte: los trasladores fueron cogidos por vivos que llevaban heridos y otros por vivos que llevaban cadáveres; Luna pertenecía al segundo grupo.

* * *

Voldemort dejó de interesarse en Draco cuando Bellatrix le dijo que había muerto junto con su madre. Esto, atreverse a desafiar al Señor Tenebroso, tuvo en vela durante noches a la mortífaga. Por un lado estaba su lealtad con el Señor Tenebroso y por otro lado Draco era su familia. Obviamente no lo había demostrado al matar a su hermana pero un extraño sentimiento de ¿culpa¿Arrepentimiento¿Remordimiento? Se había apoderado de ella, sin que pudiera dejar de pensar en eso y sin esperanza de huir de los tormentos de las Erinias.

Por eso había decidido limpiar su conciencia ocultando a Draco. Voldemort confió en ella una vez más y la mujer agradeció esas prácticas de Oclumancia en su juventud. Meses después se enteró gracias a Snape de que se había visto a Draco vagando por las calles muggles, pero que guardaría el secreto. A él lo unía algo más fuerte que la sangre, una razón más poderosa para proteger a Draco. .

Si bien el sentimiento de culpa se había ido del corazón de Bellatrix, lo ocupaba uno nuevo: el miedo, la ansiedad. ¿Y si Voldemort descubría su mentira¿Por qué lo había traicionado¿Debía irse? Afortunadamente para ella, el Señor Tenebroso estaba demasiado ocupado para detectar traiciones entre los suyos. Al parecer los mortífagos se hallaban emocionados con un plan que parecía infalible, perfecto, aunque un poco arriesgado y difícil de llevar a cabo.

Cuando se le reveló a Bellatrix entendió que estaba libre; ese plan necesitaba toda la atención del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

Después del ataque en la boda no hubo otro. Fleur estaba destrozada pero Bill confiaba en que lo superaría poco a poco. El trío no tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo pues debían volver al Colegio. Lo sucedido con Ron y Hermione en la fiesta fue borrado de la mente de ambos; los dos soñaban con ese momento cada noche pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar de él.

Entre las víctimas más lloradas se encontró la del señor Lovegood. Luna terminó el verano con los Weasley, y parecía más ausente y ajena a todo de lo normal. No la habían visto llorar pero sabían que los sollozos nocturnos que se colaban por las paredes no pertenecían al trasgo. La última semana del verano Luna por fin accedió a hablar con los chicos. Cierto que a veces se le quebraba a la voz o algo parecía desconectarse en su cerebro, pero ese verano que pasó, aun con toda la tristeza que la embargaba le hizo pensar que por primera vez tenía amigos. El día antes de regresar al Colegio, Ginny le sugirió un cambio de imagen y Luna accedió solamente si ella misma lo hacía¿resultado? Dispersos mechones cortos y largos en su rubia cabellera.

-Bonito corte-dijo Harry con toda sinceridad, pues reconocía que un corte normal no iba con la original y estrafalaria personalidad de Luna.

Una vez en el andén, Harry se dio cuenta de que faltaban varios de sus compañeros: no vio por ninguna parte a Seamus, ni a Parvati. Sin embargo, se encontró a Neville, que lucía muy delgado y cansado, como si hubiera trabajado mucho durante el verano. Neville aclaró, tiempo después, que había estado entrenando para estar listo en cualquier momento. Harry se sentó con el chico pues Ron y Hermione cumplían con sus deberes de prefectos. Todo pintaba para un día normal, hasta que Ron entró en el compartimiento.

-¿Saben que Draco Malfoy volvió…?

No pudo decir más pues Harry lo había empujado saliendo a toda prisa del lugar, abriendo y cerrando puertas por todo el tren. Después de encontrar a varios compañeros platicando, algunos novios besándose y otros pasando a cosas más íntimas, el Gryffindor encontró a Draco en un andén. Estaba solo, demacrado y lo miró indiferente, sin sombra de aquella mirada despreciativa y altiva que dirigía a todos.

-¡Cómo te atreves a volver!-exclamó Harry furibundo mientras le asestaba un golpe en el estómago. Draco no respondió.

* * *

Acabando de releer la carta que le había llegado aquella mañana, Luna la dobló cuidadosamente y miró por la ventana. Ginny dormitaba a su lado y aprovechando aquella soledad, comenzó a llorar, recordando que todo había cambiado.

Una lechuza de color café claro había entrado al cuarto de la Madriguera, donde se alojaba actualmente, y había depositado sobre su cama una larga carta que muchos llaman testamento. Luna la leyó con avidez al ver que el remitente era su padre. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al imaginar que su padre aún estaba vivo y le había escrito. Al principio, la carta comenzaba con una normal pero cuando Luna leyó: "…y si algo llegara a pasarme, como ser aplastado por un snornack… ", supo que su padre estaba hablando de su fin. Durante varios párrafos su padre escribió y divagó sobre las diversas formas en que una criatura mágica podía se peligrosa, pero más adelante, su padre citó el tema de los mortífagos. "Esos chiflados –verdaderos chiflados, no como yo que sólo tengo la fama- tarde o temprano comenzarán a cobrar víctimas diariamente, tal vez me toque a mí o a ti, cosa que espero no suceda jamás".

-Jamás es demasiado tiempo-musitó Luna, recordando lo que su padre le había dicho cuando ella insistía en no dejar ir jamás a un papagayo que tenía el don de cambiar los colores de su plumaje.

La carta terminaba con mil y un recomendaciones para que Luna siguiese sus sueños siempre, sin dejarse amedrentar por nadie. Asimismo le dejaba en sus manos la dirección del Quisquilloso y una pequeña pero suficiente herencia para que ella cumpliese sus planes a corto plazo.

Sin embargo, aquella carta había sembrado en Luna un deseo, algo parecido a las inclinaciones de venganza pero más sutil. Quería honrar la memoria de su padre, evitar más dolores, a ella y a otros. Miró a Ginny, pensando que la pelirroja era de las pocas personas que la entendían y no la juzgaban cruelmente. No quería perderla a ella. Pelearía contra Voldemort y sus secuaces, por su padre y por sus - ¡jamás lo había dicho!- amigos.

* * *

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Snape había recuperado su puesto como el mejor mortífago. Antes, el Señor Tenebroso tenía serias dudas de él pues lo notaba algo renuente a pasar información y la lealtad tambaleante, más inclinada al bando de Dumbledore. Le llegaban muchos rumores, que si pertenecía a la Orden; que si era el protegido de Dumbledore; que si tramaban un plan entre ellos. Pero todas se habían despejado a Voldemort cuando se enteró de que Snape había sido el asesino. El plan había resultado mejor de lo esperado.

No se enfadó al ver que Snape había hecho el trabajo de Draco, pero le dio asco el temor del muchacho y por eso había querido matarlo. Luego se olvidó de él y se concentró en buscarle a Snape nuevas misiones pues toda su confianza estaba depositada en él. Tardó en encontrar un plan que encomendarle a su mortífago favorito, pero cuando al fin lo hizo fue su obra maestra; y sin Dumbledore en el mapa todo parecía más fácil. Su peor enemigo había sido derrotado, jamás volvería. Gracias a ello Harry Potter había quedado vulnerable y listo para ser derrotado.

Snape no creyó el cuento de Bellatrix y se dedicó a buscar a Draco, se enteró que el idiota había regresado al Colegio y huido de ahí, ahora no sabía donde se encontraba. De hecho, esa nimia información le había costado mucho porque no había más espía en Hogwarts y la seguridad había sido reforzada. Él había sido el espía de los dos bandos durante mucho tiempo y ahora que había elegido un camino en específico encontrar información tanto de uno como de otro bando era sumamente difícil. Antes se sentía con un gran poder, al contar con la confianza total de ambas partes. Ahora que había muerto el líder de uno –Dumbledore- lo que más le convenía era estar del lado que aún conservaba a su jefe. Sabía que sin Dumbledore las esperanzas del otro bando eran pocas.

No sabía que pensar de la nueva confianza que depositaba Voldemort en él. Su fingida fidelidad en los dos bandos había sido fácil, pero la promesa inquebrantable que había hecho lo comprometía sobremanera. De pronto sus ideales cambiaron y aunque Dumbledore empezó a notarlo pudo más la confianza que la razón. "Pobre viejo" pensaba Snape "siempre confió demasiado en todos". No estaba arrepentido pues ahora llevaba todas las de ganar. Había desertado de la Orden, a quien pasaba información, ocasionando que muchos planes de aquel ejército de resistencia se vinieran abajo, dejándolos vulnerables. Pero él tampoco había resultado inmune, antes podía andar por donde quisiera sin que nadie, ni del lado oscuro ni del de Dumbledore, le tocara un pelo de la cabeza. Ahora que se había declarado abiertamente mortífago debía andarse con más cuidado; huyendo, que era lo que más odiaba.

* * *

-Yo no lo maté, Potter- murmuró el rubio aparentemente estoico pero con un hilillo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de sus pálidos labios.

-¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TU MALDITO PROTECTOR¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL IDIOTA DE SNAPE? SEGURAMENTE CON TU MADRE…

-No metas a mi…a mi difunta madre en esto. No tengo idea de donde está Snape. Si quieres ve a buscarlo, sé el héroe una vez más, Potter. Demuestra que también lo puedes hacer sin Dumbledore.

-Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres…si tu madre murió seguramente lo merec…

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. El puñetazo de Draco lanzó a Harry contra la ventanilla, haciéndola añicos. Varios alumnos se asomaron, atraídos por el ruido del cristal roto y el golpe. Hermione entró a toda prisa y encontró a Harry con el labio roto y pedazos de cristal incrustados en la cara; Draco, por su parte, estaba lívido y se sonrojó al ver que la atención de la pelea se centraba sólo en él. Estaba tratando de ignorar los murmullos y dedos señalándole, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber que comentaban. Se hallaba tan inmerso en esta encrucijada que no se percató de la mirada fría y sedienta de venganza que le lanzó Harry, arrastrado hasta el pasillo por Hermione.

-¡Así no arreglarás nada!-le susurró Hermione a su amigo.

-Y TAMPOCO QUEDÁNDOME CRUZADO DE BRAZOS…

-¡Deja de gritarme!-exclamó Hermione con furia contenida-¡nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que todos corran peligro a tu lado!

-Ya. Alégrate, Hermione. Pronto me iré de aquí y ustedes por fin tendrán seguro su valioso trasero.

Hermione lo soltó y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas se fue al vagón de prefectos. Dejando a Harry solo en el pasillo, cavilando sus palabras y acciones. Debía huir, estaba harto de todo. Hermione tenía razón: todos corrían peligro a su lado. Muy a tono con sus pesimistas pensamientos Ginny salió al pasillo para buscar a la señora del carrito. Al verla tan cerca, con sus castaños ojos fijos en él no pudo resistir. Se acercó a ella y tomándola bruscamente de un brazo comenzó a besarla con frenesí. Al principio Ginny se resistía, pero cedió poco a poco. Al separarse Harry de ella trató de decir algo, de reclamarle…

-Hice esto para que sepas que no es mi falta de amor lo que me aleja de ti.

Y se fue, dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta, el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y un puñado de palabras que se ahogaron en sus lágrimas.

* * *

El tren aminoró la marcha y paró bruscamente en la estación de Hogsmeade. Fue en ese momento cuando conocí a Harry Potter. Descendió del tren con una expresión malhumorada, llevando a cuestas su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza, alborotada a causa de los duros golpes que el chico le daba, sin fijarse por donde iba y chocando con varias personas. Esta primera impresión me extrañó, pues me habían dicho que Harry era un muchacho sencillo, siempre acompañado de sus amigos. Lo primero que pensé es que seguro no se trataba del verdadero Harry, pues lo que vi no tenía nada de sencillo y si mucho de amargado solitario.

Hogwarts era imponente, tal como me lo habían descrito. Al entrar al Gran Comedor me topé con otra cosa que difería de la descripción de Hogwarts: no había estandartes con leones, serpientes, águilas o tejones; en cambio, había cuatro largas cortinas de un tono negro que daba escalofríos. Tampoco había gran bullicio y se respiraba una atmósfera envenenada de tristeza y tensión.

Con el tiempo no pude cambiar mi primera impresión acerca de Harry Potter. Conocí más tarde a sus amigos y trataron de cambiarme el concepto. Pero no lo lograron. Tuve mucho contacto con él aquel año, pero fuera de Hogwarts, peleando contra él y su vileza. Sí, Harry Potter dio un vuelco a sus creencias y yo lo conocí siendo una persona despiadada, insensible. Después perdí contacto con él y tratando de darles una buena imagen de él cogeré la primera impresión: aquel chico solitario y arrogante. Creo que nadie quisiera recordarlo como el hombre despiadado en quien se convirtió.

* * *

**Draco Ilusionista, Harry agresivo, Ron y Hermione que no se declaran lo que sienten, el complejo de spiderman con el que Potter protege a Ginny y un narrador que sabe y dice todo sin un específico fin¿les parece demasiado?**

**Bienvenidos a este ff, antes que anda debo decir que este ff es totalmente REALISTA. No apta para personas que gustan de los cuentos con finales finales y el amor en cada párrafo. No, este ff sí tiene su toque romántico pero más que nada es de drama, acción, tragedias. Hay sangre, quizá excesivo violencia, no mucho contenido sexual pero el que hay es un poquitín fuerte. **

**Si quieren saber qué sigue sólo deben dejar un review y yo seguiré de inmediato .**


	2. El plan infalible

**DECADENCIA**

**2. El plan infalible**

Harry se enteró por medio de Nick Casi Decapitado que varios fantasmas se habían ido del Castillo. Pero esos no eran los únicos cambios. La mesa de los profesores se hallaba muy diferente: la silla alta al centro se encontraba vacía, Hagrid miraba con nostalgia aquel lugar. Un nuevo profesor, alto, fornido y de cabello muy blanco se retorcía las delgadas manos que parecían garras. Lanzó una mirada de halcón a los estudiantes y Harry creyó ver, por un momento, tornarse amarillas sus pupilas. Hermione y Ron se sentaron al lado de Harry y éste y la muchacha trataron de disimular la pelea que habían tenido horas atrás. Ron no prestaba atención a nada que no fueran los platos vacíos.

-Ese debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa-le comentó Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, señalando al hombre de mirada de halcón.

-O el nuevo de Transformaciones-sugirió la chica-¡miren! McGonagall ocupará el puesto de Dumbledore.

-Ya lo sabíamos, Hermione-dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero solo nosotros…hay que esperar la reacción de los demás-dijo la castaña en voz baja.

La profesora pidió silencio, indicó que el Sombrero no cantaría aquel año y se apresuró a pedirle a Slughorn (que había llegado tarde y apenas iba a sentarse) que nombrara a los chicos y les colocara el sombrero para la selección. El profesor de Pociones asintió contento y fue llamando a los chicos de primer año, pero aquello retrasó el banquete pues cada vez que mencionaba a un chico, tardaba de dos a diez minutos preguntándoles sobre su familia o los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente al leer los apellidos. Al finalizar, la profesora McGonagall hizo desaparecer el pergamino con un dejo de impaciencia, pidió silencio y después de aclararse la garganta y dar un profundo suspiro se dirigió a los estudiantes y maestros.

-Como todos saben, el año pasado tuvimos una gran pérdida. El profesor Albus Dumbledore falleció, dejándonos a todos llenos de tristeza y abatimiento. Sin embargo, uno de sus mayores deseos fue que se reabriera el Colegio y todo continuase igual. Sabemos perfectamente que nada volverá a ser lo mismo sin su presencia pero trataremos de cumplir lo que él habría querido. He sido nombrada directora sustituta y espero ejercer el cargo tan bien como lo hacía el profesor Dumbledore; que Hogwarts siga conservando el prestigio y que todos los estudiantes sigan aprendiendo tan bien como hasta ahora- varios alumnos se miraron entre si-, este curso, tendremos el placer de recibir a dos nuevos profesores. El catedrático Edgard Eagle, que me suplantará en Transformaciones.

El individuo con la mirada de halcón se paró un segundo de su asiento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformó en un grande y elegante halcón. Sobrevoló el Gran Comedor y regresó a su asiento. Algunos aplaudieron, otros se miraron intercambiando sonrisas, los profesores parecían contrariados y apenados.

-¡Qué presumido!-exclamó Ron por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo contigo-comentó Hermione, que sin embargo aplaudía la reciente transformación-, nunca podrá llegar al nivel de la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Harry incrédulo-, tú¿juzgando a un profesor sin apenas conocerlo?

-¡Oh cállate…!-susurró la chica mientras la profesora volvía a hablar.

-Otro presumido.-comentó Ron cuando la nueva directora anunció que el profesor Slughorn se quedaría dando Pociones.

-El nuevo encargado de impartirles Defensa es el profesor Ernest Eyre-anunció McGonagall.

Un individuo de mediana estatura, cabello oscuro, profundos ojos grises, complexión robusta, piel bronceada y sonrisa nerviosa salió del salón que estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores y dirigió una fugaz mirada a los estudiantes para después tomar asiento junto a sus colegas. Debía tener más de cuarenta pero menos de sesenta años. Parecía intimidado, y con razón, todos en el Gran Comedor lo miraban fijamente, cómo preguntándose con que tragedia sería despedido ese año.

* * *

De repente, en Pequeño Hangleton nadie recordaba a los Riddle. No más historias a su costa, suposiciones o material para espantar a los más pequeños. La mansión y los que la habían habitado había sido borrada de la memoria colectiva. Nadie sospechaba que dentro de ella se maquinaban planes maquiavélicos de masiva destrucción. Obra de Lord Voldemort, por supuesto. Había desmemoriado a todos los habitantes del pueblo para que ninguno de ellos recordase la gran mansión ni los tétricos sucesos que tuvieron lugar en ella. Asimismo, había marcado aquella casa – llamada ahora Cuartel- para que no apareciese nunca en los mapas; y al igual que en los Mundiales de Quidditch, los muggles y magos no autorizados recordaban algún pendiente cuando estaban demasiado cerca de ella. Para ingresar se debía ir disfrazado de mortífago, los cuales habían adoptado el hechizo que les permitía ser como camaleones y convertirse en parte del paisaje.

-¡Seguro el maldito viejo ha advertido a su protegido antes de morir!-exclamó Vodemort, sentado en su silla alta mientras escuchaba el reporte de Snape.

-Quizá, mi Lord, pero yo tengo el pensadero y créame que no dejaré que caiga en manos de Potter…-ronroneó Snape.

-¿Pensadero…?

-Sí, es una vasija donde puede…

-¡Ya sé lo que es un pensadero! No sabía que Dumbledore poseía uno.

-Así es, en él tiene variadas memorias que ayudarían de sobremanera a Potter y nos perjudicarían; teniéndolo en nuestro poder será todo lo contrario.

Voldemort asintió lentamente y ordenó a Snape salir. La gigantesca habitación de Voldemort queda en penumbra, con débiles fuegos de antorchas. El crepitar de la chimenea era ampliado gracias a la falta de muebles: solo una silla alta, donde Voldemort se sentaba a escuchar a sus secuaces y desde donde torturaba a sus prisioneros.

La vasija de los recuerdos le había dado una brillante idea. Un plan que no podía fallarle; su obra maestra después de los Horcruxes. Sin querer, su rostro quedó desencajado a causa de una maquiavélica sonrisa.

* * *

He estado hablándoles de varios personajes y hasta ahora he decidido revelar mi identidad. Me llamo, como tal vez ya averiguaron, Einsenheim Sorel. He vivido y visto mucho, más que cualquier otro hombre, más de hecho que todos los hombres que poblan la tierra.

Mi fecha de nacimiento puede ubicarse en el siglo XVIII, en Francia, hijo de una cortesana casada con un duque. Provengo de la nobleza, así es. Siempre he sido muy curioso y gracias a eso aprendí mucho; pero también he sufrido. A los dieciocho conocí a Sophie: la más bella mujer que he visto en mi larga eternidad. No me pondré a describirla ahora porque me alargaría demasiado, yo tengo tiempo pero ustedes no. Más adelante se las presentaré, no os preocupéis. La he mencionado porque a ella le debo lo que a veces odio y otras amo: mi eternidad. Sophie era una vampiresa. Como todos los hombres, me enamoré perdidamente de ella y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para que me amara. Prometió darme un poco de su amor si la dejaba seducirme. Obviamente no lo pensé dos veces, sin percatarme que su concepto de seducción estaba un poco alejado del mío. Tenía escasos dieciocho años y mi mayor ambición era convertirme en trotamundos, al llegar esa aparición mi única meta era la de estar junto a ella, hechizado bajo su influjo.

Recuerdo esa noche: una oscura estancia, su recámara, velas de luz mortecina y ella, hermosa, llamándome junto a ella. Comencé a besarla, recorriendo su cuerpo sin dejar de pensar en la suerte que tenía; la suerte de tener a la mujer más bella del mundo. De repente se invirtieron los papeles, ahora me besaba ella a mí. No opuse resistencia hasta que sentí hincarse sus dientes en la delicada piel de mi cuello. Quise apartarle pero ella estaba aferrada, me estaba debilitando, desangrando. Sentía mi propia sangre sobre el cuerpo, tan caliente como mis miembros al tenerla encima de mí.

-Bebe-me dijo cortándose una vena y poniendo en mi boca la sangre que manaba de ella-, bebe para que vivas junto a mí.

Sin saber bien a bien lo que hacía la obedecí y aquellas gotas de su sangre me supieron a vida. Desmayé y cuando desperté seguía siendo de noche. Ella me advirtió que debíamos huir porque ya no éramos seres humanos normales. No me atreví a contradecirla y sin dejar una sola nota a mis padres la seguí. En el camino la amaba, a pesar que me reveló que ahora estaba condenado. Como ella.

* * *

McGonagall dio los avisos de todos los años, pero sin el dejo de humor en ellos. Al finalizar su discurso, Harry notó que muy pocos comían con el apetito y el entusiasmo de años atrás. Él los entendía…Dumbledore era alguien vital para ese Colegio y para sus alumnos, maestros y fantasmas.

Al día siguiente al ver su nuevo horario, Harry se dio cuenta que la primera clase era Defensa. Debido a que Ron tomaría los mismos ÉXTASIS que él, se dirigieron solos a la clase pues no sabían cuales carreras había escogido Hermione. Su sorpresa fue doblemente mayor al ver que la chica se hallaba sentada en una de las bancas de adelante.

-¿Qué ÉXTASIS has tomado?- le preguntó Ron.

-Defensa, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, Runas Antiguas, Astronomía, Criaturas Mágicas-respondió ella con voz despreocupada.

-¿Todos?-exclamó Harry-, Hermione¿recuerdas tercer curso¿Te han dado otro giratiempo?

-No son todos-corrigió ella-, no tomé Adivinación-, esque esas son las materias necesarias para…para ser profesora.

-Vaya… ¿lo decidiste anoche o esque apenas nos lo quieres decir?-dijo Ron, enojado, él había expresado su deseo de ser auror desde el verano, igual que Harry.

-Apenas se los digo-respondió.

Ron iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegó el nuevo profesor, depositó su maletín en el escritorio y se dirigió a los estudiantes.

-Perdonen el retraso-dijo-. Soy un ex auror, retirado por razones personales. Son el primer grupo que tengo a mi cargo, espero cumplir con mi deber de profesor. Doy gracias a Merlín que esta clase consiste en mucha práctica pues nunca fui bueno memorizando- rió y solamente algunos estudiantes compartieron su chiste-, bueno…comencemos. Como introducción¿alguien puede decirme qué son las Artes Oscuras?

Hermione, por supuesto, levantó la mano.

-Una clase de magia que se utiliza incorrectamente, para beneficio propio y detrimento de los demás. También conocidas como magia negra-recitó la muchacha.

La primera semana terminó y todos los estudiantes trataron de relajarse aquel fin de semana. Los nuevos profesores eran muy diferentes entre si.

En Transformaciones las cosas eran muy diferentes. Edgard Eagle era un as de la transformación pero a cada momento parecía ser más animal que mago. Miraba nostálgicamente la ventana, como queriendo escapar de aquella aula. Recitaba sus lecciones y rara vez tenían práctica. Hermione aprovechaba cada momento para demostrar que sabía más que el catedrático, cosa que no inmutaba a éste último, teniendo tal grado de cinismo que a veces dejaba que Hermione diese la clase.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa recordaba un poco a Quirrel ya que era tembloroso y titubeaba al hablar de vampiros, hombres lobo e inferis. Murmuraban que había sufrido un gran trauma en una batalla y que el Ministerio lo había mandado. Todos esperaban que en cualquier momento se destapase y fuese como Umbridge, pero los días pasaron y no pasó de ser un mediocre profesor, que si bien se veía que sabía bastante de Defensa no tenía idea de cómo transmitirlo.

-Harry como profesor de Defensa, Hermione de Transformaciones, Neville de Herbologia y yo como entrenador de Quidditch-comentaba Ron saliendo de una clase de Transformaciones a finales de septiembre-, ya tenemos asegurado nuestro futuro.

-Creí que tu gran sueño era ser Auror-replicó Harry-, como yo. No me imagines de profesor. Una vez que salga del Colegio no quiero volver más.

Cada mañana, el Profeta era puntualmente entregado a los estudiantes suscritos, incluidos Harry y Hermione. Ambos buscaban con frenesí la noticia o el reporte de alguna batalla, algún indicio de que Voldemort estaba trabajando en ello. Pero nada. Y Harry se desesperaba¡necesitaba salir del Colegio y buscar a los Horcruxes! Cada noche se atormentaba pensando en ello y al otro día no pensaba en otra cosa. Necesitaba a Dumbledore. Le dolía admitirlo pero sin su ayuda todo parecía imposible.

* * *

-¿Y no mandará a su queridísimo amigo Severus en esta misión?

Voldemort dirigió una mirada envenenada al que había formulado la pregunta. Su nombre era Byron Heathcliff, uno de los mortífagos recién unidos a la causa. Yo lo conocía de vista y de oídos; nadie ignoraba las fechorías que había cometido a lo largo de su vida. En ese entonces no imaginé que pronto tendría un acercamiento excesivo con ese personaje. Otro de los acercamientos que intento olvidar.

-Severus también tendrá su parte en esta misión. Tengo mis razones y no es algo que te interese-respondió el Señor Tenebroso con acritud.

Para ese entonces yo estaba atado al lado oscuro. Me habían prometido una cura para mi mal si les servía de espía, ya que estaba dentro de Hogwarts. Cierto es que mi colaboración no sirvió de mucho y la dichosa cura jamás me fue otorgada. Lo único que aprecio de haber pertenecido al lado oscuro es la cantidad de anécdotas que acumulé y que ahora cuento a ustedes con toda libertad y en detrimento de nadie. Si esto llega a suceder, créanme que no fue mi intención.

Byron era descarado y el único que se atrevía a replicar al Señor Oscuro, daba la impresión de ser absolutamente necesario pero en realidad no hacía nada. Todo lo que sabía sobre él eran sus miles de viles hazañas. Me hubiese gustado quedarme con esa impresión; no haber comprobado nada. Sin embargo, por más dolorosos que sean los recuerdos relacionados con este personaje me veo en la obligación de contarles, pero eso será más adelante. Conocerán a Byron y no me queda más que decir que pueden dejar de leer en este mismo momento; quizá deseen nunca haberlo conocido.

-Te aprovechas de tus talentos, querido amigo- dijo Voldemort en un susurro, sorprendiendo a todos pues nunca llamaba "amigo" a nadie-, los tienes, claro, los tienes. Y eres necesario para esta misión. Tú y Einsenheim.

Al escuchar mi nombre levanté la mirada extrañado. Byron me miró con desprecio, como si yo fuese una lapa, y luego sonrío.

-Escuchamos…mi lord-dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

* * *

Desde que Hermione había planteado la idea de que Dumbledore podía estar vivo, Harry no paraba de hacerse ilusiones. Cada día despertaba de un sueño donde el director volvía y lo ayudaba en su misión. Pasaba todo el día pensando en lo que debería hacer: irse del Colegio, buscar a Voldemort por si mismo; dejar todo atrás para seguir su misión. Pero no podía.

Por si esto fuera poco, la presencia de Ginny lo atormentaba. La voz de la muchacha era inconfundible en la multitud, y los ojos de Harry parecían hechizados para captar su silueta a todas horas y unas irresistibles ganas de hablarle lo carcomían cada vez que recordaba que era imposible. No iba a permitirse hacer más daño, mucho menos a Ginny. Era su tragedia: destruir inconscientemente todo lo que amaba. .

Los días en el Colegio pasaban rápidamente, sin nada digno de mencionar salvo la desesperación que sufrían estudiantes y docentes; todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Y todos saben que no hay felicidad completa. Con temor a todo lo que podía suceder, pues es mejor enfrentar un problema que esperarlo, llegó el mes de Halloween, el castillo se engalanó con los adornos usuales: calabazas flotantes cuyo interior contenía velas, murciélagos revoloteando por todo el Colegio, exceso de calabaza en los alimentos. Pero Harry no se percataba de nada de esto.

Ron y Hermione intentaban ayudarlo, el primero volcándolo hacia los entrenamientos de Quidditch, la otra dándole libros y horarios que lo prepararan para ser auror. A diario el muchacho trataba de agradecer las atenciones de sus amigos pero era en vano; perdido en su mundo como estaba no se daba cuenta que se alejaba poco a poco de todo y de todos.

Una vez había pedido audiencia con la profesora McGonagall con la única finalidad de ver los cuadros de los directores, entre los cuales se hallaba Dumbledore, sí, pero profundamente dormido y sin ánimos de despertar. La profesora McGonagall le ofreció su ayuda para apoyo moral pero Harry la rechazó; McGonagall era inteligente pero jamás podría igualarse a Dumbledore.

¿Por qué Dumbledore se había ido¿Dónde estaba Snape¿Cómo continuar la misión¿Regresaría Dumbledore para revelarle que se había tratado de un plan secreto con el único fin de derrotar a Voldemort? Preguntas incontestables lo atormentaban casi tanto como aquellos sueños donde él moría y por primera vez se sentía lleno de paz.

* * *

-¡Pero si fue él!-exclamó Hermione con la varita en alto y la cara irritada-¡fue este chico quien me metió el pie! Yo no hice nada, profesor.

-Lo siento señorita Granger, he visto claramente que usted intentó hechizar a Einsenheim-replicó el profesor Eagle. – Tendré que suspenderle la orden para Hogsmeade.

Ahí estaba yo, actuando bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Me había encomendado evitar que Granger y Weasley –mejor conocidos como los amigos de Potter- acompañaran a Potter en la visita a Hogsmeade de Halloween. Había sido muy fácil: algo de poción adormecedora en su bebida y listo. Hermione había sido la difícil pues nunca se descuidaba. Tuve que dejar atrás la discreción y descaradamente le metí el pie, no sin antes asegurarme que el profesor veía justamente cuando ella se levantaba y me apuntaba con la varita con agresividad. Definitivamente no había tenido un buen día.

-Me las vas a pagar-fue lo único que me dijo tras perderse en la bifurcación de un pasillo que llevaba a su sala común. Fue cierto, cuando nos reencontramos me propinó una sonora bofetada.

Ahora sólo debía asegurarme que Potter iba a Hogsmeade y que estaría en Cabeza de Puerco. Me aseguré de que nadie lo iba a acompañar y concentré toda mi energía en esperar a que Potter saliera de la Sala Común¿y si había decidido no ir ahora que nadie lo iba a acompañar? Me llené de angustia ¡era la primera misión "peligrosa" que me encomendaban en el lado oscuro y no podía, no debía fallar! Cuando me iba a dar una crisis nerviosa la puerta del retrato se abrió y recuperé la compostura. Me acomodé el uniforme e hice como que pasaba por ahí de casualidad.

-¡Harry!-lo llamé mientras salía de su sala común-, mi nombre es Einsenheim Sorel, soy alumno nuevo, de Slytherin. No he hecho muchos amigos y el grupo con el que me junto está castigado. Es la primera vez que voy a Hogsmeade y he notado que tú también vas solo, es decir¿vas a ir?- Harry me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva¿un Slytherin pidiéndole ayuda? Le dirigí mi sonrisa más inocente- Sé que los Gryffindors y los Slytherins no nos llevamos bien pero soy nuevo; no me juzgues por la tradición que no he seguido.

-Claro. Mucho gusto, Einsenheim. Podemos ir juntos si te parece-respondió tras sonreírme sinceramente.

Me sentí un poco mal por el engaño pero a la vez sorprendido por la bondad de la casa; no cabía duda, Potter era todo un Gryffindor.

* * *

Sophie me abandonó después de cinco años de estar juntos. Me dolió porque la amaba demasiado pero comprendía que una mujer como ella no podía limitar su amor a un solo hombre. Siendo eterna no podía compartir esa eternidad conmigo. Nos separamos sin mucha ceremonia y me dediqué a cuidar parte del dinero que había guardado para mi vida con Sophie. Me quedaba bastante pues la palabra iseparación/i no cabía en mi vocabulario cuando imaginé la eternidad con Sophie. Así que me vi con el doble de dinero que necesitaba pero no por ello lo despilfarré, al contrario, sabía que la riqueza no era eterna. Aun así seguí recorriendo el orbe, aprendiendo idiomas sin el irritante obstáculo del tiempo.

Estaba algo aburrido después de años de vagar por el mundo. Antes no me había percatado de ello porque cada día con Sophie era una constante aventura. Ahora las tenía que buscar por mí mismo. No tuve que buscar mucho pues los tiempos cambiaron, asustándome un poco, quizá, pero me adapté a ellos, esa fue mi gran aventura. Mi aspecto no había cambiado en lo absoluto, incluso después de siglos. El cabello largo y oscuro no me crece y me he aburrido del corte antiguo y arreglado, un poco en desacorde con esta época. Mis ojos azules han perdido un poco de la luz que me provocaba el gusto de aprender pues después de saber que soy y seré eterno por siempre la necesidad y prisa por aprender han desaparecido. Sin límites la vida es aburrida. Pero pronto me di cuenta que a medida que pasaba el tiempo había más cosas que aprender.

Pedí cupo en un Colegio: Hogwarts. Inventé algunas referencias y fui aceptado de inmediato. Me pusieron un sombrero en la cabeza y me mandaron a Slytherin. Gracias a mi estancia en el Colegio conocí a varias personas: Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry… poco después me reencontré con ellas y comprobé que para las personas mortales el tiempo sí cambia.

Sin afán de presunción debo decir que a pesar de no ser un mago me gradué con buenas notas de ese Colegio de Magia. Al solicitar ingreso a él fue por pura obsesión: Sophie había estudiado ahí quinientos años atrás y hablaba maravillas de él. Lo único que no me dijo fue que era de Magia. Quizá mis poderes de vampiros me otorguen cierta magia, el caso es que ingresé en ella y no tuve problemas a pesar de mi nulo conocimiento en lo que a encantamientos se refiere.

Me afilié, asimismo, a una organización cuyos miembros se hacían llamar "Mortífagos". También por mediación de Sophie: ellos tenían la cura, según me dijo, para el mal que aquejaba a los eternos. Cansado de la perspectiva aburrida de vivir por siempre fui en busca de esa cura o sortilegio que me devolviese la inmortalidad. Me dijeron que me otorgarían la famosa cura si los ayudaba en algunas cosas. Y lo hice.

* * *

El Ministerio tuvo un sigiloso asalto a mediados de octubre. Una decena de mortífagos había irrumpido en el Departamento de Información Mágica Ciudadana. En ese sector se guardaban los datos concernientes a cada mago, squib y criatura mágica existente.

Sospechosamente nadie se dio cuenta de la irrupción aquella noche, hasta que al otro día encontraron a los guardias tirados en el piso presos de un ataque de i Acariosis /i, una enfermedad mágica que causaba una comezón insoportable en el cuerpo al grado tal que los infectados no podían moverse.

Después que hubieron llevado a los contagiados a San Mungo, registraron todo el Ministerio para ver las consecuencias y conseguir pruebas del asalto. Sólo la encontraron en tres gavetas volcadas y vacías que otrora habían contenido toda la información sobre Harry Potter.

Para no provocar una histeria colectiva o falsas especulaciones, el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour, sólo reveló el incidente a los inefables, ordenándoles severa discreción so pena de despido. Así pues, no avisó del incidente a la Orden e intentó olvidarse del asunto. Esto fue un severo error. Tal vez si hubiera dado cuenta de esa sospechosa acción se hubieran evitado muchos males.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE DEJARON QUE POTTER FUESE SOLO A HOGSMEADE, SEÑORITA GRANGER?!-gritaba la profesora McGonagall en medio del pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor.

Había encontrado a Hermione en la biblioteca, junto a un Ron adormilado. Al preguntar por Potter y recibir la vaga respuesta "Está en Hogsmeade" no se alteró tanto como cuando la cuestión "¿Con quién?" fue resuelta con un isolo/i.

-Es que me castigaron, profesora-confesó Hermione en voz baja-, y Ron amaneció con un exceso de sueño.

-¿Por qué la castigaron?-preguntó McGonagall incrédula.

-Intenté atacar a un alumno-respondió al castaña-, pero porque él me había metido el pie –añadió rápidamente. – Le dije a Harry que se quedara con nosotros pero insistió en irse, fue de los últimos que se fue.

-Qué raro, señorita Granger¿no se da cuenta que Harry podría aprovecharse de estar solo e ir a buscar a…a Voldemort?

-Lo siento profesora, no se me ocurrió…no creo que suceda¿verdad¡¿Verdad?!

McGonagall se alejó a toda prisa de ahí dejando a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, consolada solamente por los ronquidos de Ron a su lado. La Gryffindor buscó a Harry por todo el castillo pero no había mucha gente ya que la mayoría estaba divirtiéndose en Hogsmeade, con sus amigos, evitando que éstos cometieran una tontería. ¿Y si Harry se volvía a hacer el héroe¿Quién moriría esta vez¿Quién estaría lleno de culpabilidad? Ella, seguramente. No quería repetir lo sucedido en quinto curso; no quería que su amigo cayera en otra trampa urdida por Voldemort.

De pronto se tranquilizó. ¡Harry no estaba solo en Hogsmeade! Seguramente estarían Neville, Ginny y Luna; ellos le harían compañía. Pero su tranquilidad no duraría mucho, tras dejar a Ron durmiendo en la sala común bajó a los invernaderos. El corazón le dio un vuelco al divisar una larga cabellera pelirroja y otra rubia, pertenecientes a dos personas absortas en una planta tan extraña que solo una persona podía manejar: Neville.

-¡Hermione¿También vienes a ver mi planta anfibia?-preguntó el chico- Por cierto¡feliz Halloween!

- Esta planta es fantástica, a mi padre le hubiera gustado mucho -dijo Luna sin dejar de mirar una especie de vegetal con un tallo que terminaba en una especie de ventosa, hojas en forma de aletas y extrañas flores que cerraban y abrían cuando Neville les rociaba agua. – Estoy segura de que los muggles sacan esos extraños zapatos que se ponen al nadar de esta planta, le lanzan un iengorgio /i y ¡listo! Alguien del mundo mágico está haciendo el negocio de su vida a costa de los muggles… ¿no crees, Hermione¿Hermione?

-¿Por qué estás tan pálida?-preguntó Ginny provocando que Neville y Luna apartaran su vista de la planta anfibia para fijarla en el compungido rostro de Hermione.

* * *

-¿Y de qué escuela vienes?-preguntó Harry.

-Beauxbetons-respondí. Fue el primer Colegio que se me ocurrió.

-¿Por ello el acento francés, no?

-Exacto-confirmé.

-¿Por qué viniste hasta Inglaterra?

-Trasladaron a mi padre a la ciudad de Londres, ya estaba en mi último año allá en Francia. No quería perder el año pero tampoco la oportunidad de conocer otro país. Por ello acompañé a mi padre.

.Ya veo¿y a qué se dedica él?

-Este…tiene un cargo en el Ministerio. No sé bien lo que hace-respondí asustado, se me acababa el repertorio de mentiras.

-Ah, es inefable-dijo Harry. Asentí rápidamente aunque no tenía idea de qué me hablaba.

La plática siguió. Me preguntó que si conocía a Draco Malfoy y al decirle que había escuchado que se había ido del Colegio una sonrisa amarga surcó su rostro. Evité tocar el tema de nuevo al ver que le causaba turbación.

Conocí Las Tres Escobas, Zonko, Honeydukes…pero mi destino era Cabeza de Puerco. Byron estaría esperando allí a cierta hora. Cuando llegó el tiempo acordado le pedí visitar ese pub de mala muerte pues quería conocer todo el pueblo. Se mostró renuente a ir e intentó persuadirme de que no había nada de extraordinario en él. Insistí mucho y acabé hartándolo. Al fin cedió y nos dirigimos al lugar mientras Harry lanzaba suspiros de irritación.

Ese poco tiempo que conviví con él me hizo darme cuenta de que Harry era noble y amable, pero que no era capaz de compartir una amistad pues su mirada estaba siempre perdida, con la mitad del cerebro en otra parte. Comenzó hablándome muy bien y otorgándome su confianza al contarme de sus amigos y aspiraciones, pero llegó un momento en el que frenó y guardó un frío silencio, dando un golpe bajo a mi curiosidad.

Al entrar en Cabeza de Puerco lo encontramos semidesierto. El cantinero se hallaba tras la barra, contando unas monedas. Un hombre encapuchado volvió su mirada hacia la puerta al vernos entrar; era Byron. Asentí levemente y me dirigí con Harry a la barra. En una porción de segundo un rayo azul atravesó el lugar dando de lleno en los viejos vasos. El cantinero murmuró un "¿Qué diablos?" y aprovechando su distracción y la de Harry aturdí al segundo con un iDesmaius/i.

-Es todo tuyo-le dije nervioso a Byron, que apuntaba con la varita al cantinero.

Al salir de ahí, con un profundo sentimiento de culpa, vi que el lugar se llenó con un resplandor verde y en mis oídos resonaba –aunque no alcancé a escucharlo en realidad- el mortal tono del iAvada Kedavra/i.

* * *

El plan de Lord Voldemort era considerado una obra maestra, solamente equiparable al uso de los Horcruxes para mantenerse inmortal. Pocos mortífagos sabían en qué consistía exactamente, pero los pocos comunicados coincidían en que era brillante, quizá un poco arriesgado, pero brillante.

Sólo se trataba de tres sencillos pasos: secuestrar a Harry Potter, desmemoriarlo y ponerlo del lado oscuro. Sonaba incluso tonto¿cómo saltar todos los obstáculos? La Orden, la información, los recuerdos del mundo mágico, aquel que no podía olvidar a su héroe. Harry no duraría mucho creyendo el cuento de que pertenecía al lado oscuro. Todos intentarían persuadirlo de la verdad.

Sí, quizá era un plan lleno de dificultades y con pocas probabilidades de resultar exitoso, pero Lord Voldemort lo tenía clavado en su mente y no descansaría hasta ver realizado su cometido. También los Horcruxes parecían difíciles, pero había logrado dominar esa antigua magia maldita y ahora disfrutaba de múltiples vidas, casi se sentía en la inmortalidad. Las ilusiones que sintió la primera vez que mató a alguien para obtener el primer horcruxe le recorrían el cuerpo esta vez. Ese plan debía de lograrse. Con Harry Potter de su lado, Dumbledore muerto y los horcruxes que le quedaban en su poder él sería omnipotente, por fin podría dominar el Mundo Mágico: su objetivo inicial antes de que apareciese Potter. Destruir a Potter había pasado a ser una prioridad, restándole atención de su verdadero objetivo, pero ahora con el plan él podría volver a la esencia de su maldad, el dominio. Sentía que el plan era excelente, que no podía fallar. Parecía extraño que él, quien se consideraba a si mismo como desalmado, sintiera esa esperanza, ese sentimiento tan puro que se manchaba al entrar en el alma del Señor Tenebroso. Esa esperanza de que todo por fin saliera bien para él, en detrimento de infinidad de personas.

Era principios de noviembre, los árboles comenzaban a morir, esperando la blanca mortaja de la nieve, los fríos encrudecían y el temprano ambiente de invierno comenzaba a hacer su aparición, con esa sensación contradictoria de la felicidad navideña y la melancolía mortuoria de la naturaleza.

-En cualquier momento llegará Heathcliff-dijo Voldemort a Colagusano, que echaba más leña al fuego.

-Señor¿y si el plan falla? El tal Sorel no se ve tan eficiente-musitó Colagusano.

-No, no lo parece. Por eso le encomendé esa prueba, debe demostrar el temple de Byron. Por ello el plan no fallará, sucio pesimista, Byron nunca falla en sus misiones y pronto regresará con la presa en las manos y la sed de maldad que lo carcome.

Colagusano no dijo nada más y siguió echando leña a la chimenea mientras Voldemort miraba ansioso a la puerta, esperando la llegada de Byron y un Harry listo para el maléfico plan. Su plan infalible.

* * *

Los carruajes provenientes de Hogsmeade pararon junto a la entrada principal del Colegio. Los thestralls resoplaban impacientes por moverse de nuevo, pero no se movieron ni un centímetro hasta que el último estudiante bajo del pescante.

Hermione, apostada en la entrada esperaba ansiosa ver venir a Harry. En su desesperación lo confundió dos veces y abordó casi histérica a Dean, que regresaba con los bolsillos llenos de dulces de Honeydukes.

-No lo vi, Hermione, lo siento-respondió el asustado muchacho.

La Gryffindor volvió a su sala común y subió al dormitorio de los chicos para ver si Harry estaba allí, empero, solamente estaba Ron, sentado en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y aturdida expresión en el rostro. Hermione se acercó a él y le tocó un hombro, sobresaltándolo.

-¡No hagas eso!-exclamó el pelirrojo-¿qué ha pasado en todo el día? Tengo la sensación de no haber estado aquí…

-Extrañamente pasaste todo el día durmiendo-le respondió ella-¿te desvelaste anoche?

-No…no lo recuerdo. Lo último que viene a mi mente es el desayuno: huevos fritos y jugo de calabaza.

-Como sea, tenemos otros problema-interrumpió la castaña con gravedad-, Harry no volvió de Hogsmeade.

-¿Harry fue a Hogsmeade¿Por qué no lo acompañamos¡Un momento¿Hoy es Halloween? Me perdí el banquete…

-Sí, porque estabas durmiendo y yo castigada (más tarde te cuento), en efecto, es Halloween y te perdiste el banquete. ¡Ahora enfócate! Harry no ha regresado…

-Quizá fue a vagar por ahí con la capa invisible-sugirió Ron- Hace tiempo que anda extraño y parece querer estar lejos de todo…de nosotros-agregó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-¿Lo viste entrar?

-No podría decírtelo, estaba dormido.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y junto con Ron salió del dormitorio de los chicos. Se apostaron frente a la chimenea, con la mirada fija ora en el fuego ora en el retrato. Esperando. La castaña se removía siempre nerviosa y envuelta en un sepulcral silencio mientras Ron comenzaba a preocuparse y a imaginar lo peor. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, Hermione gracias a su preocupación y Ron por una combinación entre falta de sueño por haber dormido todo el día, los nervios de estar junto a Hermione y el impulso de retomar lo inconcluso en la boda, y el dolor que le causaba el silencio de Harry. la verdad es que para él era un día normal, hacía tiempo que Harry parecía estar siempre ausente, sin contarle nada y dándole la impresión de no tenerle confianza. Si él era su mejor amigo¿por qué Harry se comportaba de esa manera tan hermética con sus sentimientos?

Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos en toda la noche. Amaneció. El fuego de la chimenea se había reducido a cenizas y débiles brasas. Hermione y Ron se levantaron del piso, decidieron ir a buscar a McGonagall y avisar a la Orden. Ahora sí estaban realmente preocupados.

* * *

En la casa de Sirius Black, ahora propiedad de Harry, se armó un verdadero revuelo cuando fueron avisados de la desaparición del muchacho. De inmediato se pusieron alerta y comenzaron a buscar, primero por todo Hogsmeade, Hogwarts y luego por los alrededores de Londres.

En Hogsmeade sólo se enteraron de que Cabeza de Puerco había sido atacado, dejando sólo un muerto: el dueño. Extrañamente no había otros clientes, o al menos eso pensaban todos. La Orden no dejó pasar esto por alto, anotándolo y memorizándolo. Luego se dirigieron a cada una de las tiendas del pueblo, donde les informaron que Harry había entrado en todas ellas, pero que con la multitud de estudiantes no recordaban quien lo acompañaba.

Hogwarts fue rápidamente descartado cuando Ron sacó el Mapa del Merodeador del baúl de su amigo y tras recorrer todo el plano y no ver ninguna motita con la inscripción "Harry Potter", perdieron toda esperanza de encontrarlo en el castillo.

Finalmente, en Londres, la búsqueda seguía desesperadamente, pues no había ninguna pista o rastro que los acercara más a su objetivo. Incluso fueron a registrar la casa de los Dursley, sugerencia de Phineas Nigellus, que recordaba haber visto un día al muchacho dispuesto a huir y olvidarse del mundo mágico. Pero tampoco en Privet Drive hallaron nada. Aun así, encomendaron a la señora Figg alerta permanente.

Dos semanas después de ardua búsqueda, informaron de la desaparición al Ministro de Magia, quien reveló que "días antes" toda la información sobre Harry Potter había sido hurtada. Está de más decir que casi asesinan a Scrimgeour. No lo hicieron porque tenían otras preocupaciones, pero lo que sí hicieron fue obligar al Ministerio a ayudarlos en la búsqueda haciendo uso de la poderosa magia que poseían. Scrimgeour, entre temeroso y apenado obedeció de inmediato.

Y así, con la Orden, todo Hogwarts y el Ministerio buscando a Harry, pasaron cinco semanas sin novedad alguna, ni para bien ni para mal.

* * *

El primero de noviembre Harry despertó en el suelo de un pequeño cuarto sin ventanas. Le dolía la cabeza y no encontraba sus lentes por ningún lado. Una borrosa silueta se acercaba a él en la oscuridad, no distinguía su forma en concreto pero los pasos lentos y firmes resonaban en sus oídos. Buscó a tientas su varita pero tampoco pudo hallarla. Trató de incorporarse pero tenía las piernas entumidas. Su espalda pegada en la pared percibía cierta humedad y los dedos se le crispaban de frío.

-¡iLumos/i!-dijo una voz fría. Por fin hubo luz en la estancia, pero Harry deseó que volviera a la oscuridad. Voldemort estaba frente a él, con sus penetrantes ojos rojos fijos en él y sus largos dedos dueños de su varita.

-Qué forma tan cobarde de destruirme-dijo Harry, viendo su fin cerca, sin que se le ocurriera nada más que seguir hablando para ganas tiempo-, al menos desátame y entrégame mi varita para pelear.

-¿Pero quién dijo que iba a matarte, Harry?-preguntó Lord Voldemort-, mi plan es otro. Te lo diría, pero lo olvidarás pronto…

-¿Qué…?

-¡OBLIVIATE!-gritó Voldemort al tiempo que un rayo de luz salía despedido de su varita y le daba a Harry en el pecho.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. El impacto del hechizo lo levantó del suelo y le hizo golpearse la cabeza fuertemente. Tanto que quedó inconsciente.

-¡Colagusano!-gritó Voldemort. En dos segundos el aludido se apersonó junto a su amo. – Llévalo a uno de los cuartos y cuida que no muera…

-Pero señor¿no se resolvería así todo?

-Puede parecer una salida fácil. Matarlo y librarme de él para siempre¿verdad?- Colagusano asintió con énfasis- ¡Pues no lo es! Mi plan es otro y para ello lo necesito vivo.

Tras decir esto, Voldemort salió del pequeño cuarto. Pettigrew levantó al chico con ayuda de su varita y lo llevó hasta uno de los cuartos de la otrora mansión Riddle. A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con otro panorama. Desde una cómoda perspectiva sobre la cama con dosel en la que estaba acostado, tomó sus lentes y se dedicó a contemplar la amplia recámara. Una ventana cerrada dejaba ver la lluvia golpetear y el destello de los relámpagos. Una bandeja con comida estaba a su lado en la mesita de noche. Habría tenido hambre si al menos la duda de quién era y dónde estaba no ocupara su mente.

* * *

Las reacciones en Hogwarts sobre la desaparición de Harry eran muy diversas. Los profesores no cesaban de acosar a todos con preguntas sobre ese fatídico día de la desaparición. Pero casi nadie recordaba nada. Media docena recordaba haberlo visto y saludado, pero nada más.

Hermione, por su parte, no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Si al menos no hubiera sido tan agresiva ese día…si al menos ese estudiante de Slytherin no se hubiese puesto en su camino…si al menos Harry hubiera querido evadirse ese día.

Ron no estaba mejor. Le daba vueltas ese extraño exceso de sueño, pero no recordaba que nadie lo hubiese hechizado. Además, todo le recordaba a su amigo: el campo de Quidditch, prácticas suspendidas hasta que el equipo eligiese nuevo capitán. Pero ninguno del equipo tenía ganas de jugar, en parte porque extrañaban a su capitán y en parte porque nunca encontrarían un mejor buscador. Las clases no eran lo mismo sin la compañía de Harry, pues Hermione siempre quería estar atenta a la clase, aunque últimamente no tanto. Hermione…su otro gran problema. Ya sabía que ella no era indiferente, entonces¿por qué no se atrevía a declararse de nuevo?

"Deja de estar pensando en eso" se repetía el pelirrojo "Tu amigo está desaparecido, no sabes si se encuentra vivo o muerto".

Ginny, se encontraba tan alterada como en segundo curso, cuando había sido seducida por Tom Riddle. Si antes pensaba en Harry la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora no salía de su cabeza. Todo lo que habría hecho: dejado a un lado su orgullo y seguirlo, insistir en que están hechos para estar juntos; jurarle comprensión y cariño eterno; prometerle seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Pero ahora quien sabe si podría hacerlo. Se había limitado a dejarlo ir, sin preocuparse de nada y carcomiéndose por dentro. He ahí las consecuencias de no arriesgarse a algo tan simple como el rechazo.

Luna no compartía la misma alteración, pues nunca había sido gran amiga de Harry. Un par de veces había hablado con él, quizá un par de cosas tenían en común: la soledad y la predisposición a ella. Un par de personas anormales, en diferentes sentidos, como ellos no podían tener amigos. Nadie más que ellos sufría el dolor con tanta resignación. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba a Luna era la supuesta paz del Mundo Mágico¿dónde estaban los mortífagos¿Dónde estaba Voldemort? No es que quisiera que estallase la guerra, pero esa incertidumbre era peor. Prefería enfrentar los problemas que esperarlos.

* * *

Tres semanas después de que se comenzase la búsqueda de Harry por todo el mundo mágico y muggle, los medios de comunicación fueron avisados. Por supuesto que ya había rumores de su desaparición, pero hasta que Rufus Scrimgeour confirmó las especulaciones la noticia se hizo real, tangible.

En el mundo muggle Harry era otro de los muchachos que desaparecían. Se pedía su paradero en los noticieros, dando como seña una cicatriz que le cruzaba la frente. Volantes con su imagen y la dirección a la cual comunicarse en caso de información (Privet Drive, para desgracia de los Dursley, que erróneamente pensaron haberse librado de Harry para siempre), se repartían en vastas cantidades. Asimismo, carteles con el mismo contenido de los volantes invadían las paredes, postes y páginas en los periódicos. De igual modo, en la televisión pasaban anuncios pidiendo información y ofreciendo una cuantiosa recompensa. Pero nada, Harry había sido borrado de la faz de la tierra. O eso parecía.

La verdadera conmoción se encontraba en el Mundo Mágico. Hordas de grupos histéricos, temerosos de que su héroe hubiese pasado a mejor vida, se manifestaban fuera del Ministerio, pidiendo que lo encontrasen. El Profeta no ayudó mucho al publicar un artículo llamado "El niño que desapareció", en primera plana. Era más de lo que los magos podían soportar.

-Primero muere Dumbledore, ahora desaparece Harry; no es buen augurio-comentaba Lavender cierta mañana.

El ánimo del mundo mágico decayó en sobremanera, poniendo toda su confianza en un incompetente Ministerio que lo único que hacía era dar largas y repartir panfletos para defenderse de los dementores. Éstos últimos pululaban por las calles causando estragos. Eran los emisarios de un oscuro periodo destinado a regresar.

* * *

-¿No sería mejor que Byron se encargase de esto?-preguntó Snape al señor Tenebroso. Éste último acababa de decirle que se encargaría de lavarle el cerebro a Harry y convencerlo de que pertenecía al lado oscuro.

-Byron es único en tortura y violencia: cosas que no necesitamos en estos momentos-replicó Voldemort-, tú eres un hipócrita, Severus, nadie más que tú sabe fingir con tanta maestría. Tómalo con un cumplido y deja de hacerte el ofendido. Te encargarás de Potter y asunto concluido.

Snape asintió levemente y con los dientes apretados. Acababan de echarle una dura carga sobre la espalda. Convencer a Potter de que su lugar era con los mortífagos no sería tarea fácil. Voldemort podía haberle borrado la memoria pero esos despreciables sentimientos de bondad serían imposibles de extirpar. Potter era todo un Gryffindor, destinado a ser un gran mago. Además estaba el hecho de que todo el mundo mágico lo conocía; ningún lavado de cerebro, por eficiente que fuera, podía resistir mucho bajo la influencia de todos los magos convenciendo de lo contrario al manipulado en cuestión.

"¿Cómo puede parecerle un plan brillante?" se preguntaba Snape mientras recorría las escaleras del cuartel para subir a la habitación de Harry "Es de lo más estúpido y arriesgado".

Al entrar en la habitación, Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿En verdad no recordaría nada? Severus se acercó a la cama donde Harry se hallaba postrado, y titubeante se sentó en el borde. Ninguno de los dos dijo durante un silencio que pareció horas. En ese tiempo, Snape se dedicó a observar la habitación: las cortinas se hallaban corridas y en la mesita de noche junto a la cama se encontraba la varita de Harry, ésa que él había visto agitar tantas veces, en su contra o en su defensa. ¿Cómo evitar que Harry recordase todos esos momentos? Posiblemente había vivido más cosas que todos los mortífagos refugiados en ese cuartel.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el chico de repente.

-Snape. Severus Snape-respondió el aludido escuetamente.

-¿Él volverá?

-¿Quién?

-El de los ojos rojos- Snape entendió que se refería a Voldemort y se encogió de hombros- ¿usted es su amigo o su sirviente?

-Un poco de las dos cosas.

-¿Y yo qué soy?

Snape se quedó callado mientras su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar velozmente para urdir una mentira más. La mejor patraña, aquella imposible de resolver o cambiar. Sí, era un trabajo difícil, pero Voldemort tenía razón: no había nadie mejor que Severus Snape para realizarlo.

* * *

**Bueno, volví a subir este capítulo con varios cambios, ya que el que había puesto otrora dejaba muchas cosas inconclusas. Espero sus reviews!! Gracias por leer nn **


	3. Acciones irrevocables

**3. Acciones irrevocables **

La historia de Sophie es triste. O quizá no, depende del punto de vista de cada quién. A algunos les puede parecer infame, caprichosa y trepadora; a otros una persona normal que teme perder lo que más ama y por lo que siente que vale.

Para los escritores son las manos; para los bailarines todo su cuerpo; para un cantante su voz. Para Sophie lo más importante en todo el Universo era su belleza. Es entendible para aquellos que sabemos de su pasado.

Sophie Windermere no es el verdadero nombre de la vampiresa que me convirtió, a la que le debo tantas alegrías como tristezas, la mujer que odio con la misma intensidad que amo. Tampoco es inglesa, como les mintió a todos en la última personalidad con que la conocí. Y no porque haya muerto, sino porque tomamos caminos diferentes. El verdadero nombre de Sophie es Helena. Y en realidad, Sophie no es ni más ni menos que la Helena más famosa del mundo. La mujer más bella del Universo. Es Helena de Troya.

Sí, sí, suena disparatado, loco e inverosímil. ¿Helena de Troya no era una simple invención de la idealista imaginación de Homero? Y me toca preguntar¿acaso en este mundo mágico que conocí los centauros, hadas, sirenas, hipogrifos y magos, sobretodo magos, son invenciones? Aquí todo es posible.

En una de tantas noches vagando juntos en busca de sangre humana, Sophie me contó su historia. Un relato digno de transcribir, como son casi todos los que escucho y que ahora les transmito. Al principio ella no sabía cómo tratar el tema, pero ya habíamos pasado un siglo juntos y era hora de que me hablara un poco de su pasado.

-Iba a cumplir treinta años, Sorel-comenzó, llamándome siempre por mi apellido. Nunca me llamó Einsenheim porque se le hacía complicado y aburrido. Más de una vez me instó a cambiármelo, algo más corto, como "John" o "Henry", pero a mí me gustaba mi nombre. Todos los demás me parecían vulgares- El tiempo comenzaba a hacer estragos en mí- continuó- Paris casi siempre estaba en combate y yo no hacía otra cosa que estar encerrada en mi habitación. Cepillando mi cabello, viendo como la imagen que otrora había encantado y causado guerras se desvanecía a una rapidez casi imperceptible. Pero yo veía que las marcas de expresión enmarcaban mi rostro, que la piel perdía su frescura y suavidad. El cabello comenzaba a opacarse. Quizá eran imaginaciones mías¡pero lo veía! Y no podía soportar perder lo único que valía en mí. No era valiente ni inteligente. Había estado acostumbrada a mi belleza, sin pensar jamás que un día se esfumaría. Debía hacer algo para detener el paso del tiempo. Me encomendé a todos los dioses, hacía caso de cuanto consejo de belleza escuchaba a las criadas.

Ya que Paris nunca estaba me aburría, así que comencé a organizar fiestas y reuniones con amigos. Y como era de esperarse y sin hacer alarde de falsa modestia, demasiados pretendientes trataban de persuadirme de que dejara al "vulgar" de Paris y me fuera con ellos. "Jamás te abandonaré para ir al combate, estaré contigo día y noche" prometía uno. "Te haré un templo que compita con el de la Diosa Atenea" ofrecía otro. Pero ninguna de sus ofertas me era tentadora. Yo amaba a Paris. Quizá por su sencillez, su buen juicio o porque me trataba como su igual: no era menos por ser mujer ni más por mi belleza. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció, sin previo aviso ni invitación, cierto viajero que me impresionó por su audacia y misterio. Llevaba una elegante capa añil y el cabello corto y castaño bajo un sombrero de pluma. No era de los alrededores, comprobé al ver su vestimenta. Dijo llamarse Armand. Traía consigo un espejo de cuerpo completo, un espejo con la siguiente inscripción grabada: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

* * *

Quizá mi relato sobre Draco Malfoy les suena a que lo conocí cuando él ya era un hombre maduro, que se ganaba el trabajo con el sudor de su frente. Pero no es así. Mi encuentro con el Mejor Ilusionista de Londres fue en diciembre, cuando yo aún estaba en clases. Él apenas era un muchacho de escasos dieciocho años y yo no tenía más de un milenio, lo que equivale a juventud desde mi perspectiva.

Pude conocer a Draco gracias a las vacaciones navideñas que otorgaba Hogwarts. Me auto escribí una carta de mis padres y burlando una vez más la vigilancia del Colegio continué mi farsa. Para ellos era un estudiante modelo, algo raro quizá, pero muy aplicado. Mis padres eran muy ocupados y por eso no los habían conocido en persona. Vivía en la ciudad de Londres, la mayor parte del tiempo solo, junto a elfos domésticos. "Hermosa historia, soy un genio de la inventiva" me admiré, dado que la primera vez que vi a un elfo casi me desmayo del susto y mis padres habían muerto hace siglos creyendo que me habían secuestrado los enemigos de la nobleza. En lo único que no mentía era en que vivía solo. El dinero que antes tenía se iba esfumando poco a poco con los gastos del Colegio y pronto me vi apurado en buscar un trabajo. No sabía hacer muchas cosas pero sí tenía teoría de casi todos los oficios.

Con el pensamiento de encontrar un trabajo, cosa que literalmente no había hecho en siglos, me dirigí a Londres en el mismo expreso que me llevó al Colegio. Recorrí las calles de Londres y me llamó la atención un elegante Teatro. Recordé de pronto cuánto amaba las representaciones, hasta que cierto día les tomé fobia al encontrarme dentro de uno de esos recintos durante un incendio. Decidí volver a ese Arte y me dirigí a las taquillas para ver que funciones daban. Estaba una obra clásica de Moliére, una ópera de Puccini y lo que más me llamo la atención, aunque estaba en un letrero menos vistoso y semioculto: _Draco Malfoy: el mejor Ilusionista de Londres._

"Para ser el mejor ilusionista no le hacen tanta promoción" pensé, pues en toda la ciudad no había visto ningún anuncio sobre él.

No soy un gran fan de los trucos falsos pero ese nombre –Draco Malfoy- me era bastante conocido. ¡Claro! Era el estudiante del cual hablaban los miembros de mi casa, murmuraban cosas fatales sobre él. Me llené de curiosidad y estaba a punto de comprar los boletos cuando vi acercarse a un muchacho de porte elegante, cabello platinado y fríos ojos grises.

* * *

La misión de Snape –volver a Harry malvado- tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. En primer lugar porque Harry no recordaba ni su nombre, y por ende, no sabía que era un mago. Aunque al principio fue difícil porque Harry no podía sostener la varita y atosigaba a Severus con mil preguntas diariamente, sin embargo, al cabo de dos semanas Harry había aprendido todo lo visto en Hogwarts y hasta un poco más. Esto fue posible gracias a que Harry cada vez que aprendía algún encantamiento o instrucciones para pociones recordaba otra docena de éstas.

El frío del invierno llegó casi tan rápido como los recuerdos didácticos a la mente de Harry. No obstante, sobre sus relaciones personales, nombres o hazañas, no tenía mucha noción. Y la que tenía era horrible. Todo gracias a que Snape mezclaba cada noche un poco de poción para dormir con la bebida de la cena, haciendo que Harry no despertase en toda la noche. Así mientras el chico estaba profundamente dormido, Snape introducía a la habitación dos dementores. Claro que también era un tormento para él, pero afectaban sobretodo a Harry, dándole sueños plagados de horrores y tristeza. Snape los sacaba antes de que los monstruos pudieran absorberle el alma al chico. Más de una vez Snape quiso dejar que los dementores terminaran su trabajo y misión. "Harry muerto y el Señor Tenebroso sin más preocupación que la de dominar el Mundo Mágico" pensaba. Pero se arrepentía al imaginar el enojo de Voldemort.

Pronto llegó la hora de realizar la última fase del plan: poner a Harry del lado Oscuro.

-Ha llegado el momento que esperabas, Po...Harry-dijo Snape. Había pasado casi un mes con el chico y aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo Harry-, hoy te hablaré de tu pasado y la razón de que estés aquí.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía tan rápido que le dolía. Por fin sabría un poco de su pasado. ¡Con suerte podría descifrar las extrañas pesadillas que tenía cada noche!

-Hace mucho tiempo fue dicha una profecía sobre ti, Harry. Ésta decía que tú derrotarías a Voldemort. (Sí, el de los ojos rojos). El Mundo Mágico comenzó a explotar tu condición de héroe, utilizándote solamente como un arma para salvarse. A veces te admiraban, sobretodo cuando hacías grandes hazañas: derrotar basiliscos, ser el mago más joven en un Torneo. Pero también te difamaron, Harry. A ti y a tu mentor: Dumbledore.

El chico dio un respingo. Snape ya había mencionado un par de veces a Dumbledore, siempre dirigiéndose a él con respeto pero también con cierto resentimiento. Continuó su historia. Así fue como Harry se enteró de que Dumbledore lo dejó solo; de que nadie quería decirle nada. También se enteró de que cierto día había querido renunciar a tan difícil empresa –vencer a Voldemort- y el Mundo Mágico, enfadado, había decidido modificarle la memoria y volver a llenársela para que se dedicara exclusivamente a librarlos de Voldemort.

-El Señor Tenebroso, a pesar de que eras su más acérrimo enemigo, te recogió y trajo hasta acá, para darte un arma poderosa: la venganza. Para que te cobres todo el tiempo que fuiste utilizado, explotado...él está dispuesto a hacer las paces contigo, a darte la afiliación a tu bando. Solamente debes decir sí o no. Si respondes de la segunda manera, no quedará otra opción que la de desmemoriarte de nuevo y entregarte al Mundo Mágico para que seas el héroe de una batalla que no quieres pelear, o mejor dicho, que no elegiste pelear. Si accedes al plan del Señor Tenebroso tienes otra oportunidad y el panorama de una vida mejor. ¿Qué dices?

Harry no respondió de inmediato pues aún tenía miles de preguntas. Snape tardó casi toda la noche pero se las respondió todas, dándole la versión que más convenía a los intereses de Voldemort. Al terminar, Harry pidió más tiempo para dar una respuesta. Snape le dio de plazo hasta la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente. Quizá Snape confiaba demasiado en su habilidad mitómana y de persuasión, pero salió de la habitación con la sensación de saber lo que Harry escogería.

* * *

-¡Ya es Navidad y Harry no aparece!-exclamaba Ron, enfadado.

-Lo sabemos, pero hemos buscado en todas partes-replicó Tonks.

La nieve golpeaba las sucias ventanas de Grimmauld Place mientras la cena de Navidad inundaba con su olor toda la estancia. Pero nadie tenía hambre. Harry tenía meses desaparecido, igual que Voldemort, lo que les preocupaba. Algunos sostenían que Harry había ido en pos del Señor Tenebroso y que en un duelo habían fallecido ambos; otros decían que Harry se había suicidado porque no soportaba la pérdida de Dumbledore; los más optimistas decían que había huido del Colegio y se estaba auto-entrenando para luchar contra Voldemort.

-En cualquier momento puede aparecer por esa puerta-dijo Ginny, que era una de las seguidoras de la última teoría. Todos miraron instintivamente a la puerta y ahogaron un grito cuando ésta se abrió. Pero no era Harry quién apareció en el umbral.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-exclamó Lupin entrando-¿qué pasa¿Les desagrada verme?

-Extrañamos a Harry-sollozó Hermione.

-Todos, Hermione, todos-suspiró Tonks acercándose a Lupin y pasándole un brazo por los hombros al licántropo.

No muy lejos de allí, Luna Lovegood entraba a su casa vacía. Desde que había muerto su padre no la pisaba. El verano lo había terminado en casa de los Weasleys y la Navidad la había pasado con unos tíos suyos que detestaba. Eran demasiado... ¿cómo decirlo¿Normales¿Comunes¿Cuerdos?

La habían obligado a quitarse sus aretes de rabanitos y el collar de clips. Además, le cambiaban de tema cuando la conversación se desviaba a algo fantástico. Luna tuvo que soportar aburridísimas pláticas de política mágica y una que otra tontería muggle que citaba un tío suyo, quien trabajaba como chef de un restaurante en pleno centro de Londres.

Luna no vio en casa de sus tíos los muérdagos que cambiaban de color y recorrían la casa buscando una pareja; tampoco el vino que ponía a todos a cantar villancicos de navidad; mucho menos el postre de helado que cambiaba el color de tu cabello. A Luna le gustaba cuando se le ponía azul y combinaba con su bufanda Ravenclaw. Pero esa noche no hubo nada de eso. Solamente una aburrida cena de Navidad casi muggle.

* * *

-Hablemos en privado-susurró en mi oído. Ejercía una fuerte atracción, así que con sumo cuidado, para que ninguna de las criadas me viera y luego malinterpretara las cosas, lo conduje a mi habitación- Hermoso cuarto, aunque se opaca contigo-dijo al entrar.

-¿Por qué quería hablarme en privado?-inquirí sin hacer caso de sus adulaciones. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ellas.

-Mírate en este espejo-dijo por toda respuesta. Lo miré entre confundida y temerosa y haciendo un gesto con la mano me repitió la orden. Obedecí sintiéndome algo ridícula e intimidada, sentimientos que se esfumaron en cuanto observé mi reflejo.

-¡Es el pasado!-exclamé al verme tal y como era a los veinte años, cuando huí con Paris hacia Troya. Mi cabello de nuevo eran perfectos caireles sobre los hombros, dorados y brillantes. Mi cara conservaba sus rasgos finos y delgados, tersos. Y mi figura era digna de comparar con las estatuas de Venus que se hallaban sobre los altares del templo al que acudía diariamente. Toqué la superficie del espejo y la imagen desapareció. Recorrí mi cuerpo con las manos y comprobé que seguía igual: haciéndome vieja.

-No es el pasado, sino tu deseo más profundo. Puedo hacer que ese reflejo seas tú-dijo Armand jugando con mis cabellos y poniendo atrevidamente una mano en mi cintura.

-¿Qué eres¿Una especie de hechicero o algún Dios transfigurado?

-¡Dioses¡Hechiceros! Ah, ustedes los mortales son tan ingenuos. Ellos no son los únicos con poderes-dijo riéndose.

-Supongamos que sea verdad lo que usted ha dicho hace un momento¿tendrá un costo, verdad?

-Me conformo con amanecer contigo durante un siglo-respondió con una media sonrisa. Levanté mi mano, dispuesto a abofetearle por su atrevimiento, pero la atajó en un rápido movimientos-¿aceptas o no?-inquirió sin soltarme.

No lo pensé mucho. Quizá por la presión de su mano sobre mi delgada muñeca, porque él era el boleto a mi deseo, porque cada instante con Armand era una sorpresa. Asentí lentamente y me soltó.

-¿Hay que beber algo?-pregunté temblando. No sabía si mi respuesta había sido la correcta.

-Relájate y no opongas resistencia-me indicó mientras caminaba hacia mí. Retrocedí hasta chocar con el espejo.

Fue tan solo un segundo el que pasó entre el abrazo y el dolor que sentí cuando hincó sus dientes en mi cuello. Lo golpeé con fuerza pero siguió absorbiéndome, inmutable. Cuando sentí que moría hizo un corte en su muñeca y me dio a beber la sangre que instantes antes me había robado. Arrebatada por su mirada y el miedo sacié la sed que de pronto me invadía y me hundí en un sueño profundo.

-Solo te quedan noventa y nueva años de amaneceres conmigo-fueron las primeras palabras que escuché al despertar. Alejada de Troya para siempre, en un pueblo arábigo y desconocido, me abracé a Armand entre sollozos. ¿Qué había hecho¿Qué clase de demonio era él y en qué me había convertido? Todo eso desapareció cuando me acercó un espejo en el que una Helena de veinte años, con la belleza en su máximo esplendor, aunque quizá un poco pálida, me sonrió satisfecha. En el beso que otorgué a Armand expresé mi gratitud y dejé ir todo arrepentimiento y pasado.

* * *

Nadie hubiera imaginado lo que sucedería esa noche. En medio del extenso patio en la mansión Riddle ardía una gigantesca fogata. Mortífagos, alineados en un cuadrado perfecto, esperaban quietos la iniciación de aquella noche.

El cielo despejado parecía observar con los miles de ojos que eran las estrellas. Todos estaban atentos. Y entonces sucedió. Lord Voldemort entró majestuosamente y se colocó junto a la pira. Los mortífagos se inclinaron un poco y permanecieron con la cabeza agachada. A continuación entró Snape con paso rápido. Y detrás de él...

-Harry Potter-susurró Voldemort clavando sus fríos ojos en el muchacho- Así que has aceptado unirte a la causa...

-Así es-dijo Harry desafiante, casi con arrogancia.

-Nunca imaginé esto... dime exactamente porqué has decidido unirte a nosotros. Es un requisito indispensable antes de la iniciación.

-Quiero vengarme de todos los que me utilizaron-respondió Harry escuetamente- Y quiero vivir-agregó con voz temblorosa.

-Te daremos ambas cosas¡Severus!

Snape sacó algo de su túnica: un medallón con la forma de la Marca Tenebrosa, la acercó al fuego hasta que se puso al rojo vivo. "Voy a ser marcado como ganado" pensó Harry. Retrocedió inconscientemente...iba a doler...iba a arder. Se estaba arrepintiendo¿no era mejor morir? No era nada, no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que decían era verdad.

-¡Morsmordre!-gritó Voldemort tomando el artilugio, que al parecer no lo quemaba, subió la manga de Harry produciéndole un gran dolor y clavó el medallón en el antebrazo izquierdo del muchacho. Ahora tenía la Marca Tenebrosa. Ahora era un mortífago más.

Harry comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Cayó al suelo, presa del terrible dolor que experimentaba. Sin embargo, el contacto de su piel con lo caliente del medallón no le había provocado tanto dolor como los dedos de Lord Voldemort subiéndole la manga de la túnica. No había sido ardor, mas bien como si mil agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo. Miró al individuo de ojos rojos que sonreía triunfante. Un odio se apoderó de él haciéndolo sentir culpable. ¿No debería agradecerle el haberle dado otra oportunidad? Pero no podía hacer eso. Odiaba a Lord Voldemort. Le daba asco su rostro, su cuerpo oculto tras la túnica; no quería ser como él. Por un momento algo aleteó en su corazón. Un sentimiento incorrupto, el primero que experimentaba desde aquel día en que había despertado sin memoria. Snape le había contado todas las vilezas e ideas retorcidas del Señor Tenebroso. Harry sentía repulsión por todo lo que había hecho, quiso salir corriendo y comenzar una nueva vida. Sintió esperanza.

- Mañana quiero hablar con él- dijo Lord Voldemort mientras desaparecía en una confusa revoltura de tela y humo negro. Los mortífagos se dispersaron poco a poco y uno de ellos apagó la fogata dejando a Harry y a Snape solos en la oscuridad.

- ¿Para qué quiere hablar conmigo?-preguntó Harry.

-Seguramente para ayudarte con tu venganza-respondió Snape tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

El muchacho miró la palma que le tendían y se levantó sin ayuda. No quería confiar en nadie, aunque experimentaba hacia Snape una sensación parecida al agradecimiento. "No puedes pensar en eso" se reprendió mientras caminaba a su dormitorio, sin decir nada a Snape. "No le importas a nadie, eres un huérfano sin amigos que no tiene nada que ofrecer ni agradecer. Debes vengarte, es en lo único que debe ocupar tu mente". Se talló el brazo y comprobó que la marca aún estaba en carne viva, aunque una leve línea negra rodeaba la forma de una calavera y una serpiente saliendo por su boca.

Aquella noche soñó que aquella misma Marca flotaba sobre la torre de un imponente castillo. Un hombre caía por ella y Harry lloraba su muerte. Al día siguiente, la marca estaba perfectamente delineada y aquel sueño perturbó a Harry hasta que el Señor Tenebroso lo mandó a llamar.

* * *

Llevaba poco más de seis meses con los mortífagos cuando conocí a Byron Heathcliff. Todos lo admiraban con un respeto que rayaba en el terror. Incluso Voldemort se dirigía a él como si fuera un ser humano. Cosa rara porque el Señor Tenebroso siempre se dirigía a todos como si fuéramos algo menos que elfos domésticos.

En realidad no sé porque seguía fiel a ellos. La cura prometida no existía y lo único que me habían dado era un ungüento que me permitía salir en el día. Lo agradecí mucho y disfruté volver a ver el mundo sin sombras. La contemplación del amanecer después de un siglo sin verlo me sacó lágrimas.

Ya había llevado a cabo una misión con Byron: la de secuestrar a Harry. Al comentar que Heathcliff no me parecía muy peligroso los mortífagos me miraron con estupefacción.

-¡Muchacho idiota!-exclamó uno-¿es que no has escuchado de sus fechorías?

-Claro que sí. Pero no he visto ninguna-repliqué desafiante.

-Lo que pasa es que el niño no ha conocido a...Calígula-susurró una mortífaga que al hablar arrastraba las palabras.

-Creí que hablábamos de Byron.

-Lo hacemos, Einsenheim. Calígula es Byron.

Fue así como me enteré de que Byron tenía un problema crónico de esquizofrenia y doble personalidad. Bueno, "problema" para sus víctimas, él parecía muy contento con esa "arma". Mientras que Byron era educado, caballeroso, aristócrata y hasta un poco afeminado, Calígula era una especie de hombre primitivo que daba rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos.

Heathcliff siempre vestía a la antigua, con una capa acompañada de ribetes de oro y adoraba el color gris, casi plateado. Nunca se le veía sin una prenda –ya fuera sombrero, capa, bufanda o saco- de ese color. Su cabello era dorado, ondulado en las puntas y fleco, siempre suelto, lo que a veces le daba un aspecto de desaliñado. Los ojos azules, con un toque violáceo, hubieran parecido bellos si no dirigieran esa intimidante mirada que daba la sensación de ser desvestido. Dedos repletos de anillos con zafiros, rubíes y esmeraldas pudieron ser la envidia de todos los reyes. La imagen que Byron proyectaba de si mismo era la de un caballero adinerado. Pero no era ni una cosa ni otra, más bien letal en cualquiera de sus dos presentaciones. Los dos causaban dolor, la única diferencia era que Byron lo hacía con estilo, método y razón; Calígula solamente actuaba bajo el ímpetu de sus deseos.

Causó muchísimo daño durante todo el tiempo que lo conocí, y si no hubiera existido muchísimas cosas fueran diferentes, pero ni he comenzado a contar sus vilezas y seguramente ya los he asustado. Suelo ser exagerado, pero al contar todo lo que hizo Heathcliff, ya sea con su personalidad de Byron o de Calígula, haré lo contrario. Aunque estoy seguro que siempre creerán, o más bien querrán querer, que todos sus crímenes y lo crudo de ellos son exageraciones mías.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Navidad aún no terminaban cuando Luna volvió a su casa. Aún quedaban dos semanas. Sus tíos le habían insistido en que pasara con ellos el resto de las vacaciones, pero se había rehusado. Prefería estar sola en esa casa fría que producía ecos y crujía de noche.

El retrato de sus padres en una exploración a la Sabana era lo primero que veía al despertarse y lo último que contemplaba al dormir. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía como una persona normal que sufre una pérdida. Las ganas de imaginar y buscar cosas que los otros ignoran o niegan se habían esfumado en un soplo.

-Recuerda que es mejor ser la mosca en la sopa que el fideo cuatro mil ochocientos treinta y nueve- le había dicho su padre cuando le escribió muy triste porque unos chicos de Hufflepuff la habían llamado Lunática por primera vez.

A partir de esas palabras Luna había logrado mantener su expresión despreocupada. Sus oídos se cerraban ante cada nuevo insulto y ofensa. Se sentía orgullosa de ser diferente y dejó de fijarse en lo que pensaban o hacían los demás.

Después de la tristeza por la muerte del Señor Lovegood, lo que más preocupaba a Luna era el destino del Quisquilloso. Por el momento había salido de circulación. Muchos de los colaboradores le insistían a que ella se hiciese cargo, pero era demasiado pequeña. Ni siquiera había cumplido la mayoría de edad en el Mundo Mágico.

Tenía muy claro que quería que el Quisquilloso volviera a los puestos de revistas mágicas, pero le aterraba comenzar ella sola ese proyecto. Se durmió pensando en eso y al otro día decidió salir a las calles de Londres. Le llamó la atención el anuncio de un Teatro muggle[i Draco Malfoy: el mejor ilusionista de Londres [/i. Ese nombre le sonaba conocido, aunque no podía recordar de nada.

Su padre le había hablado de aquellos "ilusionistas": "Son muggles que fingen ser magos y engañan a otros muggles haciendo trucos". Sin embargo, nunca había visto a uno en acción. No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Se acercó a la taquilla y pidió un boleto para la función de aquella noche con el dinero muggle que su padre siempre cambiaba en Gringotts, vestigio de su amistad con el señor Weasley.

* * *

Helena cambió de identidad muchas veces. Después del siglo prometido a Armand se despidió de él agradeciéndole tantas aventuras pero advirtiéndole que jamás la volvería a ver.

Su primera identidad fue la de una muchacha irlandesa y pelirroja llamada Scarlett, luego se convirtió en una actriz francesa llamada Marie y Armand la dejó de ver cuando ella contrajo matrimonio con un escritor rumano y se convertía en Lucy, con el aspecto de una inocente chica de cabello corto y negro. Para todas estas identidades, Helena se convertía en una asesina. Cada cierto tiempo, más o menos cada diez años, localizaba a una mujer, la más bella del lugar, e investigaba todo sobre ella. La asesinaba y con ayuda de algunas pociones y hechizos tomaba su identidad.

Cuando la vi algunos años más tarde, después que nos separamos, me contó que había dejado de interesarse en asesinar y tomar identidades ajenas, y que por ello conservaba su nombre y aspecto: Sophie Windermere. Estatura media, esbelta, pálida y con los ojos más verdes y seductores que he visto en mi larga vida. Su persona culminaba con una melena llena de caireles pelirrojos, tan bellos que parecían artificiales pero que caían sobre sus hombros y frente con una gracia natural. Ese no fue el último aspecto que tuvo, cuando la volví a ver habían crecido sus ambiciones y deseos, y para ello necesitaba tomar "prestadas" de nuevo algunas identidades. Pero ese material narrativo me lo reservo para más tarde.

El individuo de ojos grises me dirigió una mirada despectiva y estaba a punto de entrar al Teatro cuando me acerqué a él y lo cogí de la capa. Con una sonrisa y mi mejor mentira lo convencí de que era periodista y quería entrevistarlo. Aunque al principio se rehusó lo convencí diciéndole que venía de un importante periódico francés –mi acento me ayudó- y aceptó tomarse un café conmigo.

La entrevista de aquel día ya se las he contado, fue en ella donde me dio dos boletos. Me dolió botar uno, pero es que aunque era triste pensarlo, no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. Los trucos de Draco, el ilusionista, me dejaron anonadado y alejaron de mí todo pensamiento deprimente. Ya les he contado de las naranjas que hizo crecer de repente y lanzó al público. Faltaba la mejor parte. Anunció un truco peligroso para el que pedía voluntarios. Fijó su vista en el público, me hallaba en primera fila pero no daba muestras de desear subir al escenario. El Ilusionista se limitó a observar las butacas, esperando como todos a algún valiente. Al fin, de un palco se levantó una alta y rubia muchacha. Su aspecto era algo desaliñado pero caminaba con elegancia. El cabello causó infarto en las señoras pues éste se hallaba recortado en mechones irregulares, no portaba ninguna alhaja y vestía extrañamente: capa de color verde y falda larga anaranjada, una blusa larga y holgada. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus aretes. Pero atrapaba, esa chica rubia captaba la atención de todos. El miedo no se reflejó en su rostro pálido mientras subía al escenario. Y entonces la miré con más detenimiento¡no era otra que Lunática Lovegood! Había escuchado mucho de ella y habíamos sostenido una conversación sobre vampiros cierto día ¿Ella recordaría a Draco Malfoy?

-Una valiente damisela-sonrió Draco. La muchacha inclinó la cabeza y se puso la capa roja que Draco le tendía. Todos estábamos expectantes.

* * *

Llevaba un mes en el Colegio cuando conocí a Ginny. En ese entonces iba yo en sexto curso y tomaba Historia de la Magia con los alumnos de Gryffindor, incluida Ginny Weasley. Ésta última me era muy simpática, y me atraía por variadas razones. Era audaz, no una damisela en peligro, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Físicamente no era fea y más de uno andaba tras sus huesos. Yo, tímido como soy, me mantenía a distancia. Mi mayor rival si pretendía conquistar a Ginny Weasley algún día no eran los guapos jugadores de Quidditch de último curso; tampoco los inteligentes Ravenclaws que sabían qué decir exactamente; mucho menos los altivos Slytherin, quienes a pesar de llamarla traidora de la sangre no podían evitar dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja. No, mi peor enemigo era un chico torpe llamado Neville Longbottom. Donde estaba Ginny estaba él, la ayudaba con sus tareas de Herbología, la acompañaba a las clases aunque él llegara retrasado. Prácticamente se le declaraba en cada acto que hacía para complacerla. Pero eran inútiles, Ginny no podía ver lo que pretendía Neville.

La más pequeña de los Weasley despertaba y dormía con Harry en su mente. No soportaba haber vivido tan pocos momentos felices a su lado¿y si no lo veía nunca más? Guardaba la esperanza de que cuando todo acabase Harry y ella pudieran estar juntos; no contaba con la desaparición del chico.

Lo anterior me lo dijo cierto día que me atreví a hablarle, ofreciéndole mi amistad sincera sin otro fin que el de tener un amigo. Yo era parcialmente responsable de su dolor y aunque aún pertenecía al lado oscuro, Merlín sabe que no lo hacía por convicción, sino por ayuda.

-Ginny…en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte (apenas dos semanas) quiero decirte algo que me dijo mi padre antes de morir: no todos los sueños se cumplen. Con esa idea he vivido y he aminorado el dolor. No quiero ser esa clase de amigo que te miente para que seas feliz. Seré sincero: tienes razón, quizá nunca vuelvas a ver a Harry; pero también debo decirte que lamentándote por eso no ganas nada. Sé que lo quisiste mucho, pero ¿piensas consumirte por su amor el resto de tu vida?

-¿Cuál, amor, Sorel? Apenas y estuvimos juntos un mes… No puedo resignarme, quiero encontrarlo.

-Tal vez lo encuentres; pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones-revelé.

Luna fue la única que vio mi rostro de profunda tristeza. Diciendo una frase podía hacer que aquella pelirroja volviese a sonreír, pero me callé. ¿Por temor? Tal vez. Ella pronto volvería a ver a Harry, eso era seguro…pero no lo encontraría en las mismas condiciones. Quizá hubiese sido mejor que el chico hubiese muerto; su regreso causaría más que unas cuántas lágrimas en Ginny.

* * *

Recuerdo estar vagando por el Cuartel Mortífago cuando sentí que unas manos como garras se apoderaban de mi capa color vino.

-¿Qué tal, Sorel?-me preguntó Byron con una macabra sonrisa-, dime si son ciertos los rumores…

-¿Cuáles?-preguntó tratando de sonar valiente; pero estaba aterrado. Había escuchado cosas horribles sobre el individuo que estaba conmigo en esos momentos.

-Eso que cuentan de que eres un vampiro…

-Sssí…sí, son ciertos-titubeé-¿por qué?

-Oh¿y tan joven¿Es verdad que son eternos?

Asentí lentamente. Cierto, había sido convertido hacía siglos, pero seguía teniendo el aspecto de un muchacho de dieciséis. Afortunadamente mi fisonomía infantil había dado paso a una más adulta un mes antes de mi conversión, si ésta hubiese sido antes ahora mismo parecería un esmirriado niño.

-Y dime¿sabes convertir a otros?

Negué con frenesí. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido convertir a nadie y condenarlo como yo. Cierto que a veces me sentía atraído por alguna muchacha y soñaba con estar a su lado eternamente, pero luego recordaba a Sophie, la tristeza de su mirada y mi amor eterno por ella. Estaba decidido a no convertir a nadie a menos que me llegase a enamorar como en ese entonces estaba de Sophie.

-Pues más te vale que recuerdes cómo te convertiste. Hazme un vampiro-me dijo, me ordenó con los ojos refulgiendo de ansiedad.

Claro, era lo único que le faltaba para ser "el arma perfecta": la inmortalidad. En cualquiera de sus dos presentaciones, Byron o Calígula, Heathcliff era mortal. Algún día iba a morir y su deseo insaciable de sangre y dolor quedaría inconcluso.

-Pero yo no sé…no quiero hacer daño.

-Ni yo, pequeño Einsenheim, pero a veces éste es inevitable¡¿entiendes¡CONVIÉRTEME!

Sus últimas palabras estaban llenas de una insana furia. Me golpeó con un fuerte puño lanzándome a la pared, que se manchó con la sangre de mi nariz. Caí al suelo, semiinconsciente mientras la punta de su zapato se encajaba en mis riñones. Dolor; Byron era el dolor encarnado.

-Trataré-dije con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que el dolor sería eterno como yo.

Me daba asco acercarme a él y a su cuello, él tuvo que hacerlo por mí tomándome de la nuca y acercándome a su yugular. Toqué su fría piel con mis labios y comencé a hundirle mis dientes. La sangre corrió de inmediato mientras él cerraba los ojos con una expresión de placer. Me dio miedo y confusión pues cuando fui convertido experimenté dolor. Recordando a Sophie me hice un corte en la vena de mi muñeca derecha y se la ofrecí. Fue esta vez él quién succionó. Me alejé de inmediato cuando cayó desmayado.

-He vencido a la muerte; soy todopoderoso-me dijo con una sonrisa al día siguiente.

Bajé la mirada y corrí alejándome de él y la inmensa culpa que me hacía experimentar. Gracias a mí ese demonio tenía la facultad de dar dolor eterno. ¿Cuántas vidas destruí?

* * *

De la nada, apareció un espejo de cuerpo entero en medio del escenario. El marco era dorado y brillaba a la luz titilante de las velas y candelabros. La voluntaria se colocó frente al espejo y su reflejo le devolvió una mirada de curiosidad. De repente, un segundo reflejo idéntico al primero apareció dentro del marco. La muchacha miró hacia atrás, buscando el truco, pero no había nadie. De improviso, el segundo reflejo sacó una espada, arremetió contra el primer reflejo, que se desplomó en el espejo al tiempo que la voluntaria caía desmayada en los ágiles brazos del ilusionista. El público se removió nervioso en su asiento y comenzó a murmurar, pero volvió a quedarse en silencio al ver salir del espejo un denso humo plateado que recorrió el escenario y se esfumó sobre el cuerpo inanimado de la voluntaria al tiempo que ésta despertaba lentamente. Abrió sus azules ojos y éstos chocaron con los grises de Draco. **_(nota: este truco fue tomado de la película El Ilusionista). _**

_Flash Back_

_Sonó la campana y la clase se dio por acabada. Draco no se percataba de nada, aquél era su segu__ndo día en el Colegio durante el último año y ya se hallaba completamente deprimido. Se mantuvo ajeno a la clase que salía del aula y a los nuevos Ravenclaws que entraban. _

_-Eh… disculpa- la voz distraída de Luna sacó a Draco de su ensimismamiento. _

_-Si, yo soy Draco Malfoy, el asesino-comentó el chico apesadumbrado. _

_-Ah, mucho gusto__, soy Luna Lovegood, estás en mi asiento-dijo ella mientras extendía su mano-¿te han trasladado a Ravenclaw? Oh, espera…seguramente me equivoqué de clase de nuevo¡Oigan!- llamó en voz alta pero nadie le hizo caso-¿todos ustedes son Ravenclaws del sexto curso?- se escucharon unas risitas-, supongo que no me escucharon- y entonces Luna apuntó a su garganta e iba a pronunciar un encantamiento "sonorus" cuando Draco atajó su delgaducho brazo. _

_-No, estás en la clase correcta-dijo él-, yo soy el despistado. _

_-Ah bueno, adiós "Drake"- exclamó Luna ocupando su asiento. _

"_Drake" salió del aula y sonrió. Aquella era la primera persona con la que mantenía una conversación, quizá no muy sensata, pero libre de insultos. _

_Fin del Flash __Back_

-Hola Luna-susurró él.

-Hola Drake-dijo ella sonriendo-, sabía que eras tú… ¿qué haces aquí¿Estás obsesionado con los muggles¡Oh, yo sé que pasa! Eres un "detectador" y te infiltras en el mundo muggle para resolver la misteriosa desaparición del cantante vampiro Bludwyn Bludd.

-No, Luna, no soy ningún detective-dijo él rubio sin poder contener una sonrisa-, levántate para que pueda continuar con el acto y todos se den cuenta que no estás muerta.

Luna se incorporó de un salto, sonrió al público y bajó del escenario no sin antes despedirse con un "adiós, Drake".

* * *

Acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad y Ron, Hermione y Ginny tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts. Sin Harry. Casi habían perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo y era difícil saber cuál de ellos sufría más.

Su último curso en el Colegio era todo menos lo que se habían esperado al abordar el tren aquel primero de septiembre. No habían vivido las aventuras habituales, por primera vez no habían resuelto un problema. ¿Era acaso que faltaba el héroe que los guiaba en todas las aventuras?

Más de una vez quisieron salir de Hogwarts e iniciar la búsqueda por su cuenta, pero los vigilaban a todas horas y por más que intentaron –polvos flu, salir de Hogwarts volando en escoba como los gemelos, poción multijugos como en segundo curso- fallaron en todos sus intentos. Además, estaban aterrados porque no sabían tampoco nada de Voldemort¿Harry lo habría destruido en realidad¿O se habían destruido el uno al otro en una batalla secreta?

- No puedo concentrarme-dijo Ron cerrando de repente el libro sobre Pociones que Hermione había sacado de la biblioteca para los ÉXTASIS- Sin Harry no quiero ser auror¿contra quién pelearemos?

- Con los mortífagos descarriados-replicó Hermione-, estudia. Auror no es la única profesión.

- Mi segunda opción es el Quidditch y créeme que no necesitaré esto-añadió Ron alzando el libro de Herbología y lanzándolo lejos.

-¡Ron!-exclamó Hermione indignada, trayendo el libro hacia ella con ayuda de su varita-, nunca podrás ser jugador de Quidditch si no te gradúas. Debemos ver a futuro: yo me dedicaré a la docencia de Encantamientos o Transformaciones, y para ello me esfuerzo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Aunque solo quieras ser un primitivo jugador de Quidditch-añadió titubeante.

-¡¿Primitivo?! Déjame recordarte que tú te enamoraste del rey Neandertal¡Krum!

-¡No metas a Viktor en esto! Esto es tan típico de ti, Ronald.

-¿Ronald¿No prefieres llamarme Ronnie o solamente reservas a Vicky los nombres cariñosos?

-No tengo ninguna razón para llamarte a ti con un nombre cariñoso-concluyó Hermione casi con lágrimas en los ojos y subió al dormitorio de las chicas con los brazos llenos de libros, pergaminos, tarros de tinta y docenas de plumas.

Ron la vio hasta que su silueta se perdió por el rellano de las escaleras y volcó su mirada al libro de Transformaciones que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo abrió por la mitad y fijó su mirada en una página, aunque los ojos no se le movían y solo pensaba en las últimas palabras dichas por Hermione. Sin embargo, después de un rato le interesó la transformación de hombres en cerdos. Igual que Circe tuvo de víctima a los hombres de Ulises, Ron tenía en mente a cierto búlgaro que, desde su perspectiva, iba a lucir bien de rosado.

* * *

-Pasa, Harry-dijo la voz fría detrás de la puerta cuando el muchacho fue al encuentro con Lord Voldemort.

-¿Quería verme?-preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación.

Era bastante elegante. Las paredes frías y oscuras, tapizadas de cuadros. Dos vitrales góticos daban vista hacia un jardín descuidado. Voldemort se hallaba en la silla más grande y de cuero negro. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Harry y éste tomó asiento en otro de los sillones mullidos, el más alejado de Voldemort. Éste le causaba mucha repulsión y lo invadía una sensación de odio cada vez que lo veía. Quería poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del Señor Tenebroso y apretar hasta ahogarlo. Quería ver escapar todo destello de vida de aquellos ojos crueles, fríos y rojos.

-Vamos a ver, Harry, te prometí una venganza y Lord Voldemort siempre cumple a sus leales súbditos- "¿Súbditos?" pensó Harry- Ya tengo planeada la primera venganza, es para alguien que te hizo muchísimo daño.

-¿De qué forma me dañó?-preguntó el muchacho ansioso por saber más de su pasado, aunque los recuerdos no fueran placenteros.

-Bueno, esta chica te utilizó solo para decir que estaba con el gran Harry Potter. Proviene de una familia de pobres y traidores de la sangre¿si recuerdas qué eran esos?

-Sí, magos que no merecen serlo-respondió Harry de inmediato, a quien Snape también le había explicado el significado de términos como sangre sucia , sangre limpia , e híbridos . - ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Ginevra Weasley. Aunque tú tal vez la recuerdes con el nombre de...Ginny.

-¿Era pelirroja?-preguntó Harry, a quien en ese momento lo invadió la imagen de una familia con todos los miembros de cabello rojizo.

-Así es, Potter. ¿Quieres que te cuente mi plan para que sufra?

-No. Quiero saber más de ella y todo el daño que me hizo; yo mismo quiero hacer el plan-respondió Harry crispando los dedos sobre uno de los brazos del asiento.

-¡Ah, interesante! No tengo tiempo de estarte contando esas cosas. Severus podrá informarte más de aquello. Búscalo, dile que el Lord le ordena que te hable del daño que te hizo la traidora de la sangre...

Harry se levantó de un salto, asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta para hacer una reverencia, aunque sin saber bien a bien porqué lo hizo. Apenas había puesto la mano en la puerta cuando el Lord lo llamó de nuevo. Harry giró la cabeza para escuchar.

-¡Ah, Harry! También dile a Severus que busque a Byron. Él te será de gran ayuda para planear tu venganza. Cuando la tengan lista vienen los tres (Snape, Calígula y tú) para que la escuche y le dé el visto bueno.

El muchacho volvió a asentir y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y con la extraña sensación de querer ver a la pelirroja que tanto daño le había hecho.

* * *

El público hizo estremecer el recinto con sus aplausos y gritos cuando terminó la función de aquella noche. Draco se esfumó con un chasquido de dedos, el telón cerró y el público comenzó a salir. Yo, sin embargo, quería hablar más con el Ilusionista. Observé como Draco bajaba del escenario tan sigiloso como una serpiente y salía por una cortina que de no haber sido sacudida por la entrada del muchacho habría pasado inadvertida. Sin perder tiempo, me apresuré a seguirlo.

Recorrí un pasillo largo y oscuro hasta llegar al final de éste, donde una puerta cerrada invitaba a acercarse. Conforme lo hice, comencé a escuchar voces acaloradas provenientes de la estancia.

-… lo que estás haciendo es mediocre y patético- decía una voz susurrante pero clara-, debes volver al mundo mágico. Te has vuelto un traidor de la sangre, si tus padres vivieran se morirían de nuevo al ver que te has convertido en un bufón de muggles.

-¡Cállate! No eres el primero que quiere cambiar mi vida, pero no por ser tú aceptaré¿escuchaste¡No voy a alejarme de este trabajo! Tú no viviste la humillación ni el rechazo- musitó una voz que parecía la de Draco-, vives escondido ¡yo no pretendo vivir así!

-Ni lo lograrás, todos están enterados de la decadente criatura en que te has convertido. Sigues siendo humillado.

-Pero al menos ya no me doy cuenta y puedo fingir que todos creen que estoy muerto- espetó Draco-, haz el favor de irte sino quieres que te obligue.

-Me volverás a ver.

-Esperemos que no, hasta luego…señor.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Severus Snape salió hecho una furia. No se percató de mi presencia.

-Excelente espectáculo-alabé sin saber que decir.

-¿El que ocurrió en el escenario o el que acabas de oír?- inquirió Draco con acritud.

-Perdone…yo…no quería. Necesito preguntarle algo.

-Si quiere saber como hago mis trucos le responderé como a todos los reporteros: agito una varita mágica y asistí a un Colegio de Magia- dijo Draco con sorna, dándome la espalda.

-Yo también-dije. Draco paró en seco.

Me hizo pasar. Entramos en lo que parecía un pequeño departamento. Había varias puertas y en lo que estaban parecía una sala llena de lujosos muebles.

-Einsenheim Sorel, alumno inconcluso de Beauxbetons y graduado de Hogwarts- me presenté. .

-Draco Malfoy, alumno inconcluso de Hogwarts y graduado de la vida muggle.

* * *

La primera frase de la operación "Venganza" tenía a todo el cuartel alborotado. Por mi parte, no sabía nada salvo que el nombre de la operación tenía raras razones: Potter creía que el nombre del plan era por [isu venganza [/i, cuando en realidad se trataba de la venganza del Lord: hacer que Harry destruyera a todos sus seres queridos y después asesinarlo era un plan que lo deleitaba.

No supe en qué consistió la primera fase de la misión Venganza hasta que fue llevada a cabo. Fue una suerte para los mortífagos, pues seguramente yo lo habría impedido. Estaba resuelto a irme cualquier día del cuartel. Ya no soportaba ver más dolor y la cura jamás me la dieron. Había pasado toda una noche rumiando mi huida y estaba dispuesto a irme al día siguiente cuando sucedió algo que hizo que me quedara.

-Ha llegado una nueva mortífaga. Es preciosa-comentaba un mortífago a otro.

-Lestrange no está nada contenta con su presencia-replicó el otro.

-Claro que no. El Lord la ha hecho a un lado por la recién llegada.

-¿Cómo se llama la nueva mortífaga?-pregunté interesado.

-Frida Austen.

Agradecí la información y el corazón dejó de latirme fuertemente. Cuando dijeron que la nueva mortífaga era preciosa por un momento imaginé que volvería a ver a Sophie, pero esa tal Frida Austen me parecería lo que me parecen las mujeres bellas: mortales. Simples mortales cuya belleza se irá igual que ellas. Después de haber conocido a Sophie, ninguna mujer había logrado atraparme. Esa tal Frida tampoco lo haría. O eso pensaba.

-Sorel¿cierto?

"Esa voz" pensé volteándome para contemplar a la nueva mortífaga de la que había escuchado hablar hacía solo unos segundos. De inmediato me recordó a Sophie y si pudiera encontrar a una rival para ella aquella mujer sería la indicada. El cabello era bastante largo, casi hasta debajo de la espalda. Negro y casi azul cuando la luz arrancaba reflejos. Los ojos, de un azul claro, contrastaban con los labios carmesí. Me quedé estupefacto cuando reparé en la palidez de su piel.

-¿Sophie¿Helena?-pregunté casi sin voz.

-No, Sorel: Frida. Ahora soy Frida.

* * *

Eran tiempos difíciles y complicados para la Orden. Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecido y los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar tanto en el Mundo Mágico como el Mundo muggle no toleraban más tiempo la espera de un héroe.

Los dementores estaban invadiendo las calles, atacando a muggles y magos por igual. Se habían descontrolado y los magos tenían problemas para actuar sin que los muggles repararan en aquellos héroes que desaparecían el frío y el miedo con un delgado palito de madera. Los gigantes se habían puesto del lado de la Orden, pero no era lo que se podría llamar discretos y librando batallas habían echado a perder ciudades enteras y conmocionado poblaciones que tardaron meses en ser completamente desmemoriados. Centauros y gente del mar también estaban en contra de Voldemort, que a pesar de no haber aparecido personalmente daba a entender mediante horribles catástrofes que seguía ahí. Esperando para dar el gran golpe. Viktor Krum persuadió a casi a todo Durmnstrang para que hiciera uso de las Artes Oscuras del Colegio contra las Artes Oscuras de Voldemort. A pesar que el jugador de Quidditch se había graduado hacía meses, consiguió convencer a sus ex compañeros y miembros docentes.

Pero ni siquiera todo ese apoyo era suficiente para contrarrestar el hecho de que el lado oscuro comenzaba a dominar poco a poco. Los Colegios tenían dificultades para ser protegidos y mantener a sus estudiantes en calma. Se añadieron entrenamientos de Defensa (además de la materia ya existente) incluso los fines de semana.

Muertes y desapariciones no se hicieron esperar. Familias histéricas que sufrían lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Y el Mundo Mágico, con sus aurores y aliados, librando una batalla que no tenía fecha exacta para decidirse a finalizar.

-¿Qué hará la Orden ahora que no está Harry y es el único que sabe un poco más sobre los Horcruxes?-se preguntó Hermione en voz alta después de haber escuchado una conversación entre Tonks y Lupin.

-Supongo que encontrar sus propios medios-respondió Ron a pesar que Hermione no se había dirigido hacia él.

-¿Sin Harry?-sollozó la castaña-¿hasta cuándo, Ron¿Hasta cuándo vamos a soportar esta incertidumbre¿Has leído el Profeta¡No hay más lado Oscuro que esperar¡Ya estamos en él!

-Tranquila...en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts iniciaremos nuestra propia búsqueda-resolvió Ron muy decidido. – Vamos a encontrar a Harry.

-¿Cómo...lo dices en serio?

-Sí, Hermione. Harry no se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados como nosotros...Harry hubiera actuado...será como otra gran aventura...Sólo que esta vez nosotros la buscaremos.

-Es peligroso...pero...

-Estaremos juntos en esto-dijo Ron sonrojándose y cogiendo la mano de Harry en un torpe acto- Como siempre.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Tenía ganas de hacer o decir algo más, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Soltó la mano de Ron sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió. De repente, un gran peso se esfumó en su corazón y sintió que muchas dudas que la habían atormentado durante meses habían desaparecido en un segundo y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

Aquello se tornó en algo más que una conversación del tipo entrevistador-entrevistado. Fue así como Draco se enteró de porqué jamás me había conocido, aunque asistimos al mismo Colegio. Había llegado el segundo mes de clases, cuando Draco ya había huido.

Por mi parte, me enteré de la fascinante metamorfosis de un Draco malvado y con aires de superioridad a uno indiferente y quizá hasta arrepentido. Después de abandonar el Colegio se dedicó a vagar por Londres, a veces derrochaba el dinero en visitas al teatro, al cine muggle (que por cierto le fascinó), en caros restaurantes o en pasar la noche y parte del día en lujosos hoteles; otras veces, se volvía increíblemente tacaño y no comía en todo un día, dormía sobre las bancas de algún parque olvidado y rompía su ropa para vender los retazos a tiendas de segunda mano. Lo aterraba la idea de quedarse pobre pero al mismo tiempo no se acostumbraba a administrar su dinero pues estaba demasiado acoplado a derrocharlo en lujos y placeres.

_Flash Back_

_El semáforo indicó el alto para los automóviles, y Draco, que viajaba en un taxi, no tuvo más remedio que mirar por la ventana como un chico sucio y pobre repartía unos papelitos color morado a los conductores de los carros detenidos. El rubio esperó con curiosidad a que el chico sucio le diera uno de aquellos al conductor del taxi en que viajaba y cuando se acercó, Draco pidió el papel al chofer. _

"_El ilusionista Sebastien hará su debut en el teatro de la ciudad. Venga y deléitese con los actos de magia. Entrada libre por inauguración" _

_En la parte inferior del anuncio ponía la dirección del teatro. Draco sonrió, no estaba seguro de que hacer esa noche y creyó que aquello solamente era una obra teatral sobre brujos y magos. Ya había leído anteriormente que los muggles creían que si existían y le parecía interesente observar el concepto que los muggles poseían sobre la magia. Así que se decidió a ir…sin imaginar que aquello le resolvería todos los problemas._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Fui, me di cuenta de que esa no era una obra de teatro ¡hacían magia real! Visité al ilusionista Sebastien y me di cuenta de que sólo eran trucos. Entonces pensé, "si este muggle sorprende a otros haciendo solamente trucos, yo podré sorprenderlos en mayor medida…y con magia real". Así que confeccioné mi traje de ilusionista y comencé a presentar mis trucos en las calles, logrando gran aceptación. Uso trucos verbales y pocas veces me apoyo en la varita mágica pues corro el riesgo de que algún aficionado quiera quitármela. Debido a mi éxito me ofrecieron trabajos en muchos teatros y así, viajé dos años perfeccionando. Pero volví a Londres, mi espectáculo se programó permanente en este teatro, comencé a ganar dinero sin hacer gran cosa y me instalé a vivir aquí. Pocos saben que resido dentro del teatro, incluso ignoran que existe esta habitación. Oculto la cortina después de cada show, para que nadie entre. Pero ustedes lo lograron.

-¿Y los magos qué dicen acerca de la (perdone que lo diga) estafa que está haciendo?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Varios me han pedido que vuelva al mundo mágico, algunos no me lo piden cordialmente…como el personaje que vieron salir hace poco, el profesor Snape. Antes daba clases en Hogwarts, tú no lo conociste- explicó. -Como decía… los del Ministerio están felices mientras yo no revele que soy un brujo de verdad y como no pienso hacer eso no hay problema.

-¡Vaya!-exclamé- Pero por lo que me has contado…esto no era lo que deseabas¿verdad?

-No. Pero¿cuántos sueños se cumplen en realidad?

-¿Y qué deseabas en realidad?-pregunté.

* * *

Harry no encontró a Snape el mismo día que Voldemort le ordenó buscarlo junto con Calígula para comenzar la venganza contra Ginny. Severus se había ido a su casa para descansar y regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Camino a su habitación, Harry se cruzó con Byron y lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Aquel individuo que parecía tan elegante era capaz de hacer tales barbaridades que los mortífagos contaban?

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Byron al notar los ojos de Harry clavados en su persona.

-No... No por el momento-respondió Harry algo cohibido ante la penetrante mirada de Byron.

-Bien. He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, Harry.

Harry quiso preguntar cuáles, pero la presencia de Byron le era casi tan incómoda como la de Voldemort, así que se quedó callado y con la vista fija en el suelo. Incapaz de poder sostener la irritante mirada de Byron. Éste sonrió con una extraña mueca y se alejó tarareando y arrastrando la capa por los suelos.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Harry se encontró con un horrible espectáculo. En su ventana, una hermosa lechuza blanca agonizaba. Tenía las alas llenas de sangre, como si se las hubieran intentado arrancar, y temblaba muchísimo. Le dio lástima.

-Estuvo molestando por aquí-explicó Colagusano saliendo de entre las sombras. Había tirado algo a la chimenea, una especie de pergamino. Harry se quedó acariciando a la lechuza, que parecía conocerle ya que se acurrucó en sus manos.

-¿No puedo quedármela?-preguntó- Aunque ya no vuele es muy bonita.

Colagusano dudó un momento pero después se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia. Harry curó a la lechuza con ayuda de una varita que le habían dado hacía pocos días. Después, apareció una especie de percha y colocó ahí a Hedwig. No había perdido las alas, pero parecía incapaz de volar de nuevo.

-Te llamaré Asuka-susurró, y la lechuza hizo un ruido como de chasquido con el pico-¿no te gusta? Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte-añadió bruscamente. – Es un nombre muy bello que encontré en los libros que me prestó Vold...el Señor Tenebroso.

No sabía porqué, pero le asqueaba estar a merced de Voldemort. No obstante, le parecía que no tenía otra opción. Estaba ansioso porque Severus le contara un poco más de su vida. Por lo pronto, parecía que lo único que guardaba en su mente y corazón era odio. Quería salir de ese asqueroso cuartel y encontrarse cara a cara con el mundo que lo había usado y calumniado. Mostrarles que ya no era más su héroe, su especie de perro faldero que obedece órdenes. "Haré que me odien y no me importará en lo absoluto" pensaba. "No tengo nada que perder". Ya Snape le había advertido que los magos tratarían de persuadirle para que se pusiera de su lado y destruyera al Señor Tenebroso; para que volviera a hacer el papel de héroe que idolatran un día y que al mes ya nadie recuerda. "Nada de lo que digan me convencerá" fue su último pensamiento antes de acostarse y acariciar a Asuka por última vez. Una vez que apagó la vela y el cuarto se sumió en total oscuridad, Hedwig se le quedó mirando, como pensando si aquel era realmente Harry Potter.

* * *

-Tenemos todas las de ganar, Draco-dijo Snape en su centésima visita a Draco.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa el lado oscuro...no de nuevo.

-¿Y qué eres ahora¿Un traidor de la sangre¿Un miembro de la orden?

-Soy una persona normal a la que no le importa ni el bien ni el mal. Quizá suene a egoísmo, pero no me interesa lo que pase allá afuera mientras no me afecte.

-¡Esta vez el Señor Tenebroso tiene un plan que hasta el momento parece infalible?

Snape le contó a Draco el secuestro de Harry; el lavado de cerebro; que el chico ahora tenía la Marca Tenebrosa; los planes de venganza siguientes; el final con el dominio del lado oscuro que Voldemort anhelaba; los planes de matar a Harry. Draco escuchó impasible todo aquel relato y cuando Snape terminó, lo invitó una vez más a dejarlo en paz.

-Si Potter se vuelve malo o no me da igual. Nunca me cayó bien, cierto, pero he decidido olvidarme del pasado y comenzar una nueva vida.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Draco¡Tarde o temprano deberás mirar atrás y reconocer tu condición de mago! Es imposible que te laves las manos y no te pongas del lado de nadie. Algún día tendrás que escoger y lamentarás no haberte puesto del lado correcto.

-El lado correcto para mí es en el que estoy ahora¡LÁRGATE¡NO LO REPETIRÉ!

Sacó su varita y Snape salió de la estancia con paso apresurado dejando a Draco ahogándose en un mar de dudas. Necesitaba pensar claramente, sentía que las paredes se apretaban contra él. Salió a las calles de Londres. Era época de Pascua. Se sentó en una banca del parque y comenzó a reflexionar. Sin embargo, pronto sintió una presencia a su lado. Luna Lovegood alimentaba a las palomas y parecía no haber advertido en su presencia.

- Cuando rechazan el alimento significa que no son palomas de verdad, sino [i Tanabous [/i, ellos solamente comen hojas de sauce boxeador y cambian de color para mezclarse entre las aves normales-dijo de repente-¿has escuchado de los Tanabous, Drake?

-¿Eh¿Qué¡Oh, sí, los Tanabous...dicen que habitan por el Norte! Es muy raro verlos por aquí-dijo debatiéndose entre la diversión y la curiosidad-¿por qué no estás en Hogwarts?

-Porque han resuelto que también podemos salir de él para las vacaciones de Pascua-respondió la rubia- La directora McGonagall piensa que si algo malo ocurre...es mejor que estemos el mayor tiempo posible con nuestras familias. Claro, yo ya no tengo familia. Quise encontrar un trabajo muggle, como el que haces de ilusionista en Navidad, pero ninguno parecía interesante.

-No me digas.

Miró atentamente a Luna, ella era su única conexión con el mundo que había dejado atrás¿tenía razón Snape al decirle que no podía borrar su pasado? Si eso era verdad, él debía volver al Mundo Mágico. No podía auto engañarse tan fácilmente. Además, tenía en su poder poderosa información: los planes de Voldemort. ¿Debía hablar¿Le creerían?

-¡Mira, seguro ese es un Tanabous! He escuchado que detestan a los muggles-señaló Luna al ver que una paloma había hecho sus necesidades fisiológicas en el saco de una persona que pasaba por ahí.

* * *

-Nos ha llegado importante información-dijo Lupin abriendo una carta.

_El Señor Tenebroso tiene a Potter en su cuartel general. Un pequeño pueblo, hermano de uno grande, es bueno para comenzar y terminar. _

-¿Una especie de acertijo?-murmuró Tonks después de releer el papel.

-La primera parte está muy clara. Es un anónimo. Quizá una trampa-terció Ojoloco.

-O una pista-musitó Bill emocionado-, tenemos que alertar a todos.

-Bill, espera-ordenó el señor Weasley deteniendo a su hijo- No le digas nada a los chicos...no hay que darles falsas esperanzas.

Bill asintió y salió de la habitación. Ginny, que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta gracias a que había tomado "prestada" la capa invisible de Harry –pues su baúl aún se encontraba en Hogwarts – se escondió rápidamente en un armario. ¿Sería verdad eso que decían de Harry¿A qué pequeño pueblo se refería la nota¿Hogsmeade, quizá? Subió de inmediato a contarles lo ocurrido a Hermione y a Ron, que al igual que en ella habían salido del Colegio por las vacaciones de Pascua, aunque con un montón de deberes, ya que entrando tenían que presentar los EXTASIS.

-¡Pequeño Hangleton!-exclamó de inmediato Hermione, descifrando en acertijo- Es un pueblo cercano, a su lado hay una ciudad hermana llamada Gran Hangleton. Debemos decirle a la Orden...

-Se supone que no debimos escuchar eso-señaló Ron con desgana.

-¿Qué importa eso si podemos encontrarlo?-protestó Ginny-, vamos a decirles.

La Orden se puso en marcha hacia ese pueblo, pero no dejaron ir ni a los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Hermione. "Pero si gracias a nosotros irán" replicaba Ron sin parar. Los gemelos y Hermione pensaban que no importaba eso siempre y cuando a su regreso trajeran a Harry consigo. Ginny no dijo nada porque sin decirle a nadie (ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione) había hecho uso de la capa invisible y se había unido sigilosamente al grupo de la Orden que tenía la misión de ir a Pequeño Hangleton con un traslador y rescatar a Harry si es que la nota era real.

* * *

-Claro que funcionará ese plan, señor-dijo Severus- cuando yo pertenecía a la Orden los mocosos siempre estaban escuchando detrás de las puertas y usando objetos encantados que les servían de espías. Esa Weasley seguro viene...

-Y yo estaré listo-murmuró Byron con un extraño brillo en los ojos- Ya no resisto esperar más...

-Tranquilo, Byron...Calígula pronto será saciado. Y tendrás más víctimas, pero esas vendrán después. La venganza lenta es más dolorosa¿qué piensas del plan?-dijo Voldemort dirigiéndose a Harry.

-Lo merece-respondió el aludido lacónicamente.

Mientras tanto, fuera del cuartel, la Orden recorría el pueblo disimuladamente. Ginny se regazaba un poco. Un mortífago se dejó ver por ella y entró a un callejón. La pelirroja se distrajo un momento y cuando quiso alertar a la Orden ésta se había desaparecido. Imprudentemente siguió al mortífago y lo vio entrar empujando una puerta sin cerradura ni picaporte, fue como si solamente hubiera empujado un pedazo de pared. Ginny lo imitó y se encontró en una estancia oscura. Murmuró [iLumos[/i y la habitación se iluminó. Era amplia y parecía no dar a ningún lugar.

-Severus tenía razón-dijo Byron. Ginny dirigió su mirada hacia él. – Ustedes los jóvenes son tan fáciles de engañar...

-¿Dónde tienen a Harry?-preguntó la chica, temblando ante la mirada que le dirigía el individuo.

-Él vendrá pronto. [i¡Expelliarmus![/i-exclamó desarmando a Ginny, que no esperaba ese ataque.

La pelirroja intentó salir, pero la entrada había sido sellada. Sintió las manos de Calígula aprisionándole los brazos y quitándole la túnica mientras él también se desvestía. La lanzó al suelo y golpeó su rostro. Por las mejillas de Ginny corrían gruesas lágrimas. Intentó levantarse, pero Calígula (pues la calmada y cínica personalidad de Byron se había esfumado dando paso al lado primitivo y salvaje) se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, inmovilizándola. De un tirón le quitó todas las prendas y recorrió sus piernas con dedos bruscos. Entró en ella con una dolorosa embestida y se excitó aun más al ver el sufrimiento pintado en el rostro de Ginny.

Harry entró de repente en la habitación y encontró una escena repugnante: Ginny, con los ojos cerrados, llorando amargamente, y Calígula, sobre ella y gozando como nunca en su vida. Quiso ayudarla, pero recordó lo que le habían contado "No era más que una puta...seguro hasta lo disfrutará".

-Tienes buen gusto, Potter-dijo Calígula separándose al fin de Ginny y vistiéndose apresuradamente mientras Harry miraba fijamente a la muchacha, cuyo rostro se iluminó al verlo- Aunque te engañaron en algo: sí era virgen.

El muchacho lanzó a Ginny la túnica y ella se cubrió sin dejar de llorar e incapaz de hablar. Tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos, moretones en los hombros e hilos de sangre corriendo por su boca y piernas.

-Harry... ¿qué pasa?...yo no quería...Harry, ayúdame. Vamos, la Orden está aquí, hemos venido por ti-dijo la muchacha levantándose.

-No iré a ninguna parte-respondió él. Calígula los observaba mientras terminaba de abrocharse la capa.

-¿Harry? Soy yo, Ginny¿no me recuerdas? Ayúdame, haz algo¡dame mi varita!

El ojiverde se acercó a ella y Ginny le lanzó los brazos al cuello, llorando sobre su hombro. Él, en cambio, sintió por un momento su cálido cuerpo pero la apartó de un empujón, lanzándola al suelo. Ginny se le quedó viendo fijamente sin entender nada.

-¡Vámonos!-ordenó Calígula- Ha tenido lo que merecía, Harry, no has podido tener mejor idea ni plan. Es una lástima que no quisieras que se quedara aquí...sería una buena diversión para las largas noches.

-Ella debe ir y decirle a los demás idiotas que Harry Potter no es el mismo de antes-dijo el muchacho-¿escuchaste¡Ve y diles que soy un desgraciado¡Apártate de mi vista!-exclamó dirigiéndose a Ginny y saliendo tras Calígula.

-¡HARRY!-gritó la muchacha corriendo hasta la puerta para seguirlo, pero ésta había sido sellada de nuevo.

Golpeó con los puños la pared hasta que le sangraron los nudillos y se lanzó al piso. Se quedó allí, semidesnuda y sin saber qué hacer. En solo una hora se había convertido en la persona más desgraciada del mundo. No solo había sido violada por un ser repugnante que la lastimó tanto física como mentalmente, sino que había encontrado a Harry en circunstancias que nunca imaginó. El abuso de Calígula a su persona no le había dado tanto sufrimiento como las pocas palabras que intercambió con Harry.

Estuvo ahí, vistiéndose lentamente, llorando sin parar por horas. Esperando que Harry regresara de un momento a otro y le dijera que había sido controlado por la maldición [i Imperius [/i; que en verdad no había dicho nada de eso en serio y que se alegraba de verla. Pero esperó en vano. Pasó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que resolvió que nada de eso sucedería y reconoció que se había encontrado con Harry y éste la había rechazado abiertamente. ¿Pero en verdad era Harry¿O sólo se trataría de una trampa?

Cuando la puerta de la habitación dejó de estar sellada y al fin pudo salir ya era de noche. Recorrió el pueblo sin ocultarse con la capa invisible y la gente se le quedaba mirando a causa de su despeinado cabello y las marcas de sangre que cubrían sus brazos, rostro y piernas. Encontró a la Orden en un pub y corrió hacia ellos, sorprendiéndolos. Se abrazó a Tonks, que miró desconcertada a todos.

-Encontré a Harry, Tonks-comunicó Ginny entre sollozos.

-¿Adónde?

Entonces les relató todo, omitiendo la parte de la violación perpetrada por Calígula y sustituyéndola por "violentos golpes". Los miembros de la Orden no podían creerlo, pero pronto supieron que Ginny jamás hubiera podido inventar todo eso. La vieron tan deprimida que no la reprendieron, aunque la mandaron a dormir dándole instrucciones a Tonks para que estuviese con ella y la protegiese mientras ellos continuaban la búsqueda. Ginny no dijo nada más y parecía que la voz se le había esfumado. No quería hablar con nadie; no quería pensar; no quería soñar y mucho menos deseaba recordar lo sucedido horas antes. No durmió aquella noche, dedicándose a llorar por todo lo que había perdido ese día, incluida la esperanza.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!!!**

**Espero sus comentarios . Sigo en cuanto haya suficientes reviews (y haya terminado el capítulo 4 xD) **


	4. Los amigos del enemigo

**DECADENCIA**

**4. Los amigos del enemigo **

_"Se recomienda tener mucho cuidado estas noches...han sido reportados varios ataques perpetrados por vándalos. Pero no se trata de delincuentes juveniles, sino de verdaderos criminales. A continuación pasaremos retratos hablados descritos por aquellas víctimas directas o indirectas que han logrado sobrevivir a esta racha de maldad..."_

Vernon Dursley estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando en la televisión apareció la imagen de su sobrino. Entornó sus pequeños ojos negros y los frotó, pero no había duda. Harry Potter estaba en el noticiero muggle. No podía tratarse de otra persona: era él con el cabello cayéndole en la frente, los lentes redondos y lo inconfundible: la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-¿Es...es Harry?-preguntó Petunia titubeante antes de que su marido pudiera apagar la tele con su mano porcina.

-No...Debe ser...uno de esos jóvenes delincuentes... ¿por qué estaría el chico en las noticias?

Pero Petunia Dursley no escuchaba, veía atentamente el televisor sin mover un músculo. Cuando al fin acabó el programa se sentó temblando en una silla que le acercó Vernon y se cubrió la cara con las huesudas manos.

-¿Crees que lo hayan visto los vecinos¿Crees que lo hayan reconocido?-susurró la mujer, aterrada.

-Él ya no vive aquí. No hay razón para que nos relacionen con él...no ahora.

Pero muy dentro y de forma muy compleja, tanto que ni siquiera la misma Petunia entendía, nacía en ella algo parecido a la preocupación. ¿En qué se habría visto metido Harry para aparecer en los noticieros de "gente normal"?

* * *

_Inicia la semana de orientación y charlas de experiencia_

_Durante esta semana, el Colegio Hogwarts estará recibiendo a ex alumnos que cursan o ya han terminado una carrera profesional. Habrá funcionarios del Ministerio, Gringotts, naturalistas, periodistas de El Profeta e incluso los mismos profesores orientarán a los alumnos de séptimo curso y les hablarán un poco de su trabajo para que les sea más fácil tomar una decisión sobre su futuro._

_Mañana a las 8:00 AM, durante el desayuno, serán dados los horarios de diferentes charlas._

Los alumnos de la torre de Gryffindor leían el anuncio que había aparecido en el tablón y comentaban emocionados quiénes serían los posibles ex alumnos que acudirían a hablarles.

-Ojalá Cedric estuviese vivo-comentó Lavender de improviso-, él habría hecho grandes cosas con su vida...

Ron estaba muy interesado en los jugadores de Quidditch que vendrían y Hermione en los funcionarios del Ministerio y profesores. Pero los alumnos estaban más entusiasmados por los aurores.

-¿Creen que vengan Tonks, Ojoloco y Kingsley?-preguntó Hermione.

-Solo si no sucede nada extraño...como otra carta falsa...Ginny¿estás segura de que era Harry a quién viste?-preguntó Ron por centésima vez.

La pelirroja les había narrado casi todo lo sucedido en la expedición. La Orden había rastreado todo Hogsmeade por tres días y no habían hallado ni rastro de Harry. A todos les intrigaba el comportamiento del Harry descrito por Ginny. No querían creer en su relato. Ella, por su parte, no había hablado con nadie de cómo se sentía ni creía que fuera el momento adecuado. No quería causar más tristezas ni tragedia.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos estaban expectantes por las charlas de orientación. A Ron se le habían bajado todos los ánimos de conocer a los jugadores de Quidditch cuando Hermione comentó que Krum le había escrito para avisarle que había sido elegido para una charla. Cuando los demás le preguntaban al pelirrojo porqué estaba tan desanimado, mentía diciendo que era por Harry. Bueno, tal vez no mentía tanto, por supuesto que extrañaba a su amigo. Se le hacía inverosímil que todas las esperanzas que la misteriosa carta había traído de repente se convirtiesen en dolorosas suposiciones. ¿En verdad Harry era aquel chico déspota del que Ginny habló? Por primera vez en su vida quería que Ginny estuviese mintiendo. Pero la pelirroja lucía tan miserable que era imposible que se tratara de un falso testimonio. Cada vez que se tocaba el tema ella rompía a llorar, siempre parecía ausente y tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcados golpes.

-¡Ron¡Mira! Han llegado los jugadores de Quidditch-anunció Hermione señalando a la puerta.

-Emocionante-dijo el pelirrojo apretando la cuchara con que tomaba el cereal. Vio cómo se paró su amiga y miró de reojo una silueta fornida que se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué tan maleducado, Weasley?-preguntó la conocida voz de Oliver Wood-Ya ni saludas.

De repente, a Ron se le borraron los malos pensamientos. Mientras Hermione se entretenía con Krum (el cual, para regocijo de Ron, aún no llegaba), él podría charlar con Oliver. El chico vestía una túnica del Puddlemere United y si no hubiese sido por las espesas cejas que lo distinguían, se le habría tomado por un desconocido. Parecía, si era posible, más alto y fornido de lo que era en sus tiempos de Hogwarts y también más apuesto. Todas las chicas se paraban a verlo y Ron comentó, con un dejo de malicia en la voz, que robaría toda la atención al torpe de Krum. Lavender y Parvati parecían querer asesinar a Hermione y Ginny porque Oliver las saludó con efusividad a ambas; pero el caso era que Lavender siempre parecía querer asesinar a Hermione, así que ésta no se preocupó.

* * *

¿_Y qué deseabas en realidad?_. Esa pregunta rondaba la mente de Draco privándole del sueño. Maldecía el día en que había conocido a ese tal Sorel...y también se sentía mal, aunque no a tal grado de maldecir, por haber tenido contacto con Luna. Ella era algo así como el portal que lo transportaba de nuevo al Mundo Mágico. 

-A mi mundo-musitó aceptando por primera vez que se sentía fuera de lugar entre los muggles.

Era cierto que entre los muggles nadie lo odiaba, pero tampoco nadie lo quería. Era ignorado, algo que nunca le había gustado. Casi todo Londres conocía a Draco, el ilusionista...pero el verdadero Draco era un misterio hasta para él mismo. Todos los planes que había hecho para su futuro habían sido echados a la basura...Le parecían muy lejanos aquellos días en que soñaba con servir a Lord Voldemort. Si hubiese imaginado de qué forma lo obligarían a ayudar él...él habría huido.

-Todo lo que se me ocurre siempre: huir-dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba su maleta.

Había decidido volver al Mundo Mágico y unirse a la causa que peleaba contra Voldemort. Él había destruido su vida; él se vengaría destruyendo sus planes. Avisó al director del Teatro que se ausentaría por algunos meses, para descansar de tanto truco.

Esperó a que anocheciera, se plantó en la esquina de una calle solitaria y sacó la varita murmurando [iLumos[/i. Se escuchó un sonido parecido a una explosión y de repente un autobús escarlata y de dos pisos se estacionó frente a él.

-Quiero ir al Caldero Chorreante-indicó.

Subió e intentó dormir. Pero lo atormentaban pensamientos y el vertiginoso viaje que realizaba el autobús noctámbulo. No sabía si estaba mareado a causa de los nervios o por el miedo de entrar a un mundo del que había intentado alejarse.

-¡El Caldero Chorreante!

Bajó a trompicones y entró al destartalado pub. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Pagó una habitación y Tom, el desdentado dueño, lo guió hasta ella. Sin siquiera decir "gracias", Draco cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y comenzó a planear su siguiente paso: ir con la Orden y convencerlos de que se ha redimido.

-¿Cómo convencer a otras personas de eso si ni siquiera yo me he convencido?-fue su último pensamiento en voz alta, antes de caer en un agitado sueño.

* * *

-¿A qué charlas asistirás?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

Ambas estaban libres pues las clases de ese día se habían suspendido. En aquel momento, gnomos y magos de Gringotts –incluido Bill Weasley- estaban dado su charla en el Gran Comedor. Como la carrera de banquero no interesaba ni a Hermione ni a Ginny, aprovechaban el tiempo libre para dar un paseo alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Me interesan las de Quidditch y las de San Mungo-respondió Ginny con voz apagada, la que últimamente utilizaba. - ¿Y tú?

-A todas, excepto a las de Quidditch¿te confieso algo? Nunca he montado una escoba por más de una hora. Me aterran.

-¿En serio, Hermione? Me pregunto que haces en Gryffindor, entonces.

-Muy graciosa.

Tras unos instantes de risa, Ginny volvió a sumirse en una profunda tristeza. Dudaba sobre si contarle a Hermione de lo ocurrido. Nunca había sido una chica que trataba confidencias con amigas. Al crecer rodeada de hombres se había hecho fuerte, decidida y autosuficiente. Nunca había guardado secretos, mas bien porque nunca los había tenido. Era auténtica. Pero en esos momentos moría de ganas por poder confiar en alguien. Sin embargo, esa necesidad de cariño y comprensión la aterraba. En segundo curso se había visto metida en líos grandes por querer que alguien la escuchase. No quería cometer el error de confiar de nuevo en alguien equivocado.

Hablar del tema con Luna era impensable. La Ravenclaw le caía bien, pero no precisamente para hablar de un tema tan delicado como lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade. Su última esperanza era Hermione. Decidió contarle porque si no explotaría.

-¿Ahora yo puedo confesarte algo?-preguntó la pelirroja, titubeando. Hermione asintió- Lo que les conté que ocurrió en Hogsmeade no fue precisamente todo lo que pasó. Omití algunos detalles...

-¿Qué tipo de detalles?-inquirió Hermione sorprendida, dejando de caminar de repente sin darse cuenta.

-Olvídalo...no...No puedo hablar de eso...no quiero hablar de eso-musitó Ginny soltándose a llorar.

-¡Ginny, vamos! Tienes que decirlo si es importante para encontrar a Harry-exigió Hermione, casi zarandeando a su amiga.

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE HARRY! NO SE TRATA DE ÉL.

Ante esta reacción, Hermione suavizó sus gestos. Tomó del brazo a Ginny y la obligó a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. La castaña sabía que algo le ocurría a su amiga y estaba resuelta a averiguar de qué se trataba. Tuvo la suficiente paciencia hasta que Ginny dejó de llorar y le contó todo. Y nada de lo que dijo Ginny pasó por la mente de Hermione hasta ese momento.

* * *

Unos sorprendentes golpeteos en la puerta alertaron a los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban aquella mañana en Grimmauld Place. Ojoloco dirigió su vista a la puerta para mirar a través de elle. Abrió un poco la boca cuando se encontró con que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy esperaba cruzado de brazos a que le abrieran. Les comentó a los otros.

-¿Estás seguro que es él?-preguntó Lupin, contrariado.

-Pensé que ese chico había muerto...cuando mataron a mi tía-se encogió de hombros Tonks.

-Abrámosle y averigüemos que quiere-sugirió la señora Weasley.

-No sé. ¿Cómo pudo saber la ubicación del Cuartel¿Y si es un espía?

-¡Solo es un muchacho, Moody!-exclamó Tonks, exasperada.

-¡Un muchacho que viene de una familia de magos oscuros!

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que la señora Weasley se encaminó a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla, Ojoloco le cerró el paso con su bastón y se dirigió él mismo al pórtico. Abrió la puerta, jaló a Draco de una de las solapas de su túnica y lo metió en el cuartel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rubio enrojeció al ver que todos lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Cómo supiste ubicarnos?-preguntó Ojoloco de inmediato, apuntándole con la varita.

-El profesor Snape me dijo...

-¿Y por qué has venido?

-Tengo...noticias de...Potter-balbuceó sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo saber que dices la verdad?-inquirió Lupin.

-Sé que no confían en mí, por lo sucedido el año pasado con Dumbledore...pero no tengo idea de qué demonios hacer para ganarme su confianza. Escuchen: tengo importante información sobre donde está Potter y el plan del Señor Tenebroso...

-¡¿El plan de Voldemort?!-exclamó Tonks dando un respingo, con el cual derramó su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Así es-respondió Draco tras tallarse el brazo izquierdo, donde aún conservaba la marca, ésta le había escocido cuando Tonks dijo el nombre de Lord Voldemort. – Y pueden darme veritaserum si no me creen-agregó desafiante.

-Creo que podemos escuchar lo que tiene que decir-volvió a sugerir la Señora Weasley.

Todos, a excepción de Ojoloco que murmuró algo sobre que había dejado todas sus botellitas de veritaserum en casa, accedieron a oír lo que Draco podía decir. Hacía semanas que había pasado lo de Hogsmeade y no habían vuelto a tener noticias salvo algunas notas de periódicos muggles donde aparecían Harry y el Señor Tenebroso como sospechosos de crímenes, pero no habían querido creer aunque la descripción de ese Harry de los periódicos coincidía con la descripción que Ginny había hecho de él. Ahora Draco iba a corroborarles lo que nunca imaginaron: que Harry, otrora héroe, se había convertido en un enemigo más a vencer.

* * *

La presencia de Frida-Helena no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Más bien la sentía como una aliada, volvimos a compartir las noches y los días, las misiones tenebrosas y los remordimientos que nos aquejaban. Al preguntarle el porqué de su decisión de colaborar con los mortífagos, me dijo que comenzaba a aburrirse de una vida sin aventuras y que como bruja se sentía en la necesidad de ponerse de un lado.

-He pecado demasiado para estar con los buenos, Sorel, sólo aquí me siento a gusto. Siempre hay alguien a quien asesinar y si con eso cumplo mi trabajo no pude encontrar mejor ocupación. ¿Y tú por qué te uniste? Nunca imaginé que el tímido muchachito se convirtiese en un mortífago.

Me dio vergüenza confesarle que había entrado en busca de la "cura", pero aun así se lo revelé. Tras reírse un buen rato a mi costa dijo que la única cura era el suicido o bien que alguien nos asesinara. Estábamos marcados y nunca volveríamos a ser los de antes. Resta decir que esto me decepcionó profundamente pero al mismo tiempo me quitó un peso de encima, nunca más tendría aquellos dolorosos sueños donde volvía con mi familia y era un muchacho normal, sin pecados ni remordimientos; no más despertares de llanto y rabia.

Apenas tenía Frida una semana de haber llegado cuando le encontré platicando animadamente con Byron. Esto me afectó sobremanera, había escuchado de su última fechoría, con aquella pelirroja llamada Ginny que yo conocía y había llegado a apreciar. Le advertí a Frida sobre aquel monstruo pero de nuevo se limitó a reír y felicitarme por haberlo unido a nuestra fila y condena. Si todo hubiese quedado allí tal vez no me hubiese molestado antes, pero comencé a sospechar que la relación entre Helena y Byron era algo más que retorcida amistad. Más de una vez los vi besarse sin vergüenza y me asqueé cuando Byron me preguntó cierto día si quería unirme a ellos. Sufría muchísimo porque hubiese deseado ser tan cínico como Byron para agradar a Frida, pero no podía, mi condición de vampiro no había acabado con los sentimientos buenos.

Posteriormente me enteré de que los dos habían urdido un plan que agradó mucho al Señor Tenebroso, un plan para asegurar que Potter fuera más fiel al lado tenebroso. Y es que corrían rumores por el cuartel de que a veces era necesario envenenar al muchacho durante un tiempo para que dejase de preguntar cosas o desistiera en su deseo de salir del cuartel.

* * *

La confesión de Ginny había sido lo peor que Hermione escuchó. Sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué, comenzó a culpar a Harry. ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por el lado oscuro¿Por qué no había ayudado a Ginny¿Acaso el Señor Tenebroso había poseído completamente la conexión que ambos compartían?

No tardó en adivinar las intenciones de Voldemort, y cierto es que sus suposiciones se acercaban bastantes al verdadero plan del Lord. No había contado nada a Ron, en parte porque se lo había jurado a Ginny y en parte porque no quería herirlo. Sabía que Ron haría cualquier cosa por su hermana, y que buscaría venganza.

Hermione tenía pesadillas donde se enfrentaban a Harry y a aquel ser repugnante llamado Calígula que Ginny había descrito. Y tenía miedo. Miedo de saber quién sería el siguiente en sufrir; de cuando Harry apareciese y los atacara; de quedarse cruzada de brazos sin saber a quien expresar sus conjeturas.

El tiempo en Hogwarts estaba acabando, solo les restaba pasar los EXTASIS y saldrían al mundo real. Todo esto llegó a la mente de Hermione como una bomba y decidió que de ahora en adelante dejaría de hacer tantos planes, no sabía lo qué pasaría al día siguiente. Todo lo inimaginable –la maldad de Harry, el fracaso de la Orden, lo sucedido con Ginny- había pasado en muy poco tiempo, sin previo plan... ¿y si mañana le tocaba a ella¿Qué pasaría con sus sueños¿Alguien los cumpliría por ella¿Y Ron?

Ron...a veces le daban ganas de confesarle todo, y otras se convencía de que el pelirrojo solo la consideraba como una amiga muy mandona. Pero si tenían poco tiempo, si era un fracaso en Adivinación y no sabía qué iba a suceder, mas le convenía comenzar a actuar. Desde lo sucedido en la boda de Fleur, cuando se besaron, algo en su interior le dijo que tenía oportunidad...

-¡Hermione! Te estoy hablando¿me corriges el trabajo?-preguntó Ron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

-Ah sí...claro-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada tomando el trabajo de Ron-¿a qué hora es la plática de Wood?

-En dos horas, así que debo apurarme con esto, no me lo perdería por nada.

-Si...si no terminas a tiempo yo puedo ayudarte-musitó Hermione. Ron la miró sorprendido- ¡Pero solo por esta vez!

-¡Te amo Hermione!-exclamó el pelirrojo dándole un abrazo que casi la tiró al suelo.

Se separaron sonrojados, pero aquella fue la señal –tal vez un poco confusa- que dio pie a que Hermione se decidiera a retomar lo interrumpido en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

* * *

- Para ser un jugador de Quidditch se necesitan tres cosas: condición, perseverancia y paciencia-platicaba Oliver- Condición para soportar los duros entrenamientos, perseverancia para no rendirse y paciencia para seguir confiando aun si las cosas van mal. Estar en el cielo, montado en una escoba y sentir el viento, lluvia o los rayos del Sol es algo indescriptible. Si eres buscador, atrapar la snitch se convierte en una obsesión; los golpeadores celebran con cada bludger que logran tirar contra el jugador enemigo; los cazadores prueban el triunfo cuando la quaffle pasa por los aros. Y el guardián, es decir, yo, sabe perfectamente lo que se siente al parar la quaffle, dar una pirueta en el aire para cogerla o casi caer la escoba con tal de impedir que el equipo contrario anote.

Todo el auditorio lanzaba miradas llenas de emoción a las palabras de Oliver. Para muchos lo que aquel ex alumno estaba contando definiría el resto de sus vidas. Ron, por su parte, se sentía plenamente identificado con Wood. Al terminar la charla, se acercó para hablar un poco con el muchacho.

-¡Ron¡Hola! Me han dicho que juegas muy bien-comentó Oliver al ver acercarse al pelirrojo- sería genial que no desperdiciaras el gen Weasley para el Quidditch. Todos tus hermanos me han decepcionado, ya que todos eran grandes jugadores¿Ginny también lo es?

-Bastante, aunque es un poco agresiva-contó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ahh¡Eso es bueno! Seguro es una gran golpeadora¿no?

-Seguro...oye, Oliver¿en verdad crees que yo podría desempeñarme en esto del Quidditch?

-Nunca te he visto jugar, pero si vuelvas tan bien como cuentan no tengo duda. Mira, cuando yo comencé en el Quidditch aquí en Hogwarts, me tocó que Charlie fuera mi capitán. Nadie más inspirador que él, aunque ahora recuerdo que a veces se ponía un poco nervioso...todos empezamos en el Colegio. Y algunos logramos llegar más allá-agregó irguiéndose con orgullo- Si decides dedicarte a esto, ten por seguro que te apoyaré. A lo mejor en algunos años me convierto en capitán y te ayudo¿estamos?

-Claro-dijo Ron emocionado- gracias, Oliver.

Antes de salir de la sala de charla, Ron alcanzó a escuchar cuando una chica le preguntó a Oliver sobre su situación amorosa, a lo que él respondió que sí tenía novia pero que no diría quien porque su vida era privada; claro que Ron pensó que lo había dicho porque aquel grupito de fans histéricas se veían dispuestas a eliminar cualquier "intrusa" entre ellas y su ídolo. Cualquier muchacha que Oliver tuviese por novia se encontraba mejor en el anonimato.

Aquella charla había encauzado completamente el futuro de Ron: se dedicaría al Quidditch, sería como Oliver e inspiraría a muchos. Y también, al igual que él, protegería a su novia. Sí, cuando fuera famoso, lo mejor sería que Hermione no sufriera ningún peligro. Se sorprendió de estos pensamientos, pero aquella tarde todo parecía posible.

* * *

Durante mi estancia en Hogwarts tuve el placer de conocer a Luna. Y digo placer porque el conocer a alguien tan original se da en contadas ocasiones. No es que me gustase de una forma amorosa, sino que esa niña era demasiado sincera, honesta como nadie que había conocido. Hablaba de todos sin juzgarlos y apenas la tratabas amablemente podías convertirte en su amigo.

Más de un rumor me siguió en el Colegio esos días. Nadie hablaba con Luna Lovegood, pues bien: yo no era nadie. Aunque comenzaron a inventar que teníamos un romance no me alejé como hubiesen hecho muchos, sino que reforcé mi amistad y me di cuenta de que me sentía un poco orgulloso de que creyeran que yo, un tímido y autómata como siempre me había considerado, tuviese por novia a una muchacha tan...tan única. Ella, por su parte, parecía no darse cuenta de lo que decían y si lo hacía disimulaba muy bien. Son incontables esas noches en que sostenía con ella debates sobre criaturas mágicas. Mi tema preferido eran los vampiros; ella creía tantas cosas, y me sorprendió que conociese el ungüento que usamos algunos para resistir la luz del Sol. Pocos conocen de eso y personalmente jamás lo hubiera sabido si no ayudara a los mortífagos.

-Entonces¿crees que todos aquí en el Colegio podemos ser vampiros?

-Por supuesto. No sería tan difícil con ese ungüento hecho a base de sangre de nargle, cuerno de snornack y cabello de gato tomado un anochecer de viernes- Bueno, respecto a la fórmula estaba algo equivocada, pero no quise desmentirla porque me dio la impresión de que terminaría confiándole mi secreto- ¡hasta tú podrías ser un vampiro, Sorel!

-Eso sí es un disparate-respondí rápidamente- ¿seguirías siendo mi amiga?

-Claro, y sabría otra cosa sobre los vampiros.

-¿Qué?

-Que son muy amables-respondió.

En ese momento sonó la campana y corrimos a clase de Historia de la Magia. Bueno, más bien Luna corrió y me jaló porque sus últimas palabras habían penetrado hasta mi corazón inútil. "Soy un cerdo" me dije "Un cerdo que engaña a la única persona que no lo trata como uno".

Desde que "entrevisté" a Draco nos volvimos algo parecido a amigos. Nos escribíamos cada semana y fue así como me enteré de que había entrado en la Orden, por mi parte le revelé que trabajaba para los mortífagos pero que si él no decía nada yo tampoco. De ese modo seguimos siendo amigos pero no hablábamos de la guerra en la que indirectamente nos enfrentábamos. Le conté de Luna, de lo maravillosa que me parecía y lo mal que me sentía al engañarla.

_Si sigues mintiendo, el momento de la verdad se cernirá sobre ti en forma cada vez más sombría. Cuando estaba solo en el Colegio Luna fue la única que no me juzgó, y aunque solo la he visto en breves periodos de tiempo estoy seguro de que ella entenderá. Te comprendo porque al igual que yo eres un marginado e inadaptado, lo que eres no es lo que en verdad quisiste sino un producto de alguna situación forzada. Ahora yo te pregunto a ti, Sorel¿qué deseabas en realidad?_

Lo había hecho: Draco se había vengado con la misma pregunta que le formulé meses atrás. ¡Deseaba tantas cosas! Confesar todo a Luna, ser sincero con todos, ser yo mismo, dejar de ser vampiro, asesinar a Calígula, unirme a la Orden con Draco, que Sophie me amara... y no podía hacer nada de ello. Tal vez sí sea cierto que el hombre siempre desea lo que no puede tener.

* * *

-¡Último día de ÉXTASIS!-exclamó Ron saliendo del aula de Transformaciones.

-Bien por ti, a mí me faltan dos aún-comentó Hermione malhumorada, semienterrada en una pila de libros y pergaminos- Deja de hacer escándalo, por favor, intento concentrarme.

Ron se alejó de Hermione caminando hacia la ventana, contempló el Campo de Quidditch y le vinieron muchos recuerdos: su desastroso primer partido, la victoria obtenida, aquellas veces en que montaba la escoba de Harry y juntos jugaban a estar en una Selección Mundial y trataban de imitar el amago de...ahí se detuvo porque cada vez que pensaba en Viktor se ponía de mal humor. Echó un vistazo a Hermione, dentro de poco dejarían de estudiar juntos y aunque habían prometido unirse a la Orden ese verano sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo.

En ese momento una lechuza marrón se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y estiró la pata para entregar una carta a Ron.

_Para Ron y Hermione _rezaba la misiva. La campana sonó y la puerta del retrato azotó en forma brusca, señal de que Hermione acababa de salir a presentar el final de sus ÉXTASIS. El pelirrojo resolvió abrir la carta ¡tal vez eran noticias de Harry! Emocionado, pagó a la lechuza y abrió el sobre. Sintió que perdía el aire cuando reconoció la letra de su madre y un recorte de periódico cayó en su regazo. En la carta le revelaban que Draco había aportado importante información y le aconsejaban que se sentara porque lo que iba a leer debía ser tratado con sumo cuidado y podía ocasionarle un shock.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó el profesor Slughorn- _Accio _Pergamino.

Hermione se sobresaltó, apenas estaba acabando pulir las notas escritas en los márgenes. "Bueno" pensó "Hice todo lo que pude, espero que la pregunta treinta y siete sobre la poción para desvelados esté bien, no recuerdo si el ingrediente principal era semilla de café negro colombiano o brasileño...". Salió del aula y se encontró con Ron, que la esperaba recargado en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Luces muy pálido-preguntó la castaña. Ron se limitó a desplegar una página de El Profeta donde en primera plana aparecía una foto gigante de Voldemort, Harry y un desconocido. Posteriormente el pelirrojo le entregó la carta que el mismo había leído horas atrás, aquella fatídica carta donde la señora Weasley transmitía la información proporcionada por Draco y que sólo llevaba a una conclusión: ya no eran amigos de Harry, sino amigos del enemigo.

- Es horrible-comentó Ron con la voz entrecortada mientras por las mejillas de Hermione resbalaban gruesas lágrimas. – Acabo de escribir a mamá y me envió otra carta diciendo que la Orden va a tratar de localizar los próximos puntos de ataque de Voldemort y Harry...

-Harry hechizado-corrigió Hermione-¡ese no es el Harry que conocemos!

-...para ver si podemos hacer que vuelva a ser el de antes.

En silencio regresaron a su Sala Común. Todo había dado un vuelco espectacular, aquello en lo que creían se había derrumbado y ahora se veían forzados a pelear no solamente contra un héroe, sino contra su mejor amigo.

* * *

-Siento haberte despertado, Asuka-dijo Harry acariciando a la que otrora había sido su Hedwig. – De nuevo esa pesadilla.

Desde que se encontraba en aquel Cuartel Mortífago, Harry tenía recurrentes pesadillas donde hechos crueles de su pasado revivían y lo atormentaban. Anteriormente incluso le gustaba tener aquellos sueños porque lo que vivía en ellos, a pesar que era doloroso y triste, eran cosas de su pasado. Un pasado que seguramente si los sueños no le mentían había sido funesto. Sin embargo, las pesadillas de su pasado se habían esfumado para dar paso a otras: las del presente. Cada noche despertaba sofocado y con un grito porque la imagen de aquella pelirroja mancillada como una paloma lo atormentaba. ¿En realidad ella mereció eso¿En verdad Voldemort intentaba "protegerlo"? era consciente de que todo lo que ideaba Voldemort –ayudado por ese tal Byron- era retorcido y horrible, sobretodo la última venganza ideada, aquella que en pocos días se llevaría a cabo y mancharía de sangre sus manos.

-Estoy harto de esto-masculló- Tal vez sería mejor huir e iniciar otra vida, sin venganzas y en blanco...

Pero no podía huir. Más de una vez había casi suplicado a Voldemort que lo dejase libre, pero éste no le había permitido ni salir a las afueras del cuartel. "Es por tu bien" había dicho el Señor Tenebroso. Pero él no era un ave que se pudiese tener enjaulada, daba vueltas en su habitación sin saber qué hacer. Cuando comentó su aburrimiento y deseos de salir a Byron éste se rió y dijo que pronto le llevaría una diversión, que solo esperara algunos días.

Ya estaba preguntándose cuántos eran "algunos días" cuando Byron tocó a su puerta. Venía acompañado de una bellísima mujer, aunque algo pálida, que dijo llamarse Frida. Byron sonrió con malicia, la empujó al cuarto y dijo que debía irse a buscar su cena. Frida era muy guapa, pero parecía más grande que Harry por mínimo cinco años. Cruzada de piernas se sentó en la cama e hizo lugar a Harry junto a ella. El muchacho estaba confundido, no recordaba haber estado antes con una mujer y la única imagen sexual que tenía en su mente era aquella que soñaba cada noche y lo torturaba: Ginny vilipendiada por el [iasqueroso [/i de Byron. Porque eso era Byron, al parecer de Harry, cierto que él no hizo nada por impedir que dañara a Ginny, pero le repugnó la acción de ese individuo. Miró a Frida y se preguntó si ella y Byron...

-Hay rumores de que ya quieres irte-dijo Frida rompiendo el silencio.

-A veces me aburro...

-Yo también, deberíamos hacer algo juntos.

El moreno asintió mientras la mujer se soltaba el cabello y comenzaba a despojarse de la túnica. Harry, entre nervios y ansiedad la imitó...

Horas después, dormía profundamente y sin pesadillas. Cuando despertó supo que mientras existiesen mujeres como Frida en el pequeño mundo de su celda-habitación, no quería irse a ninguna otra parte...

* * *

-¡No! Otra carta-exclamó Ron enfadado cuando la cuarta lechuza de la noche cruzó la ventana de la Sala Común.

Aquel día la Señora Weasley había enviado tres misivas advirtiéndoles que fueran prudentes y no hiciesen tonterías; que la Orden se estaba encargando de todo; que se quedaran en el Colegio y que ya podrían ayudar en el verano. Todas estas cartas eran dirigidas tanto a Ron como a Hermione, pero la cuarta solamente estaba enviada a Hermione. La castaña la abrió nerviosa cuando descubrió la caligrafía de Viktor Krum.

-Viktor vendrá...se ha unido a la Orden hace una semana-murmuró releyendo el pergamino.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Ron- Quizá no venga...tampoco asistió a la charla de Quidditch.

-Estaba ocupado para eso, pero esto sí es importante-respondió Hermione- Le escribiré para decirle que puede quedarse en casa de mis padres, un día me dijo que la ciudad de Londres le daba miedo para andar solo.

-¡Ni que fuera un bebé!-bufó el pelirrojo. Hermione lo ignoró pero no le habló en el resto del día.

"No puedo dejar que Krum sea más listo que yo" pensaba Ron sentado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, mientras esperaba que el equipo de Ravenclaw terminase de entrenar. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la platinada cabellera de Luna, que animaba al equipo.

-¡Hola, Luna!-saludó.

-Hola, Ronald¿van a entrenar?

-Ajá-respondió él con desanimó. La perspectiva de que Hermione pasara más tiempo con Viktor y menos con él en el verano le bajaba los ánimos.

-¿Pasa algo malo¿Aún no saben nada de Harry?-preguntó la Ravenclaw adoptando un tono realista que contadas veces Ron le había escuchado emplear.

-No...Sí es eso pero más otra cosa...es que no sé que hacer con un asunto.

-Ah, seguro Hermione te puede ayudar, ella es muy lista. Debería estar en Ravenclaw pero supongo que le importa más el valor...

-Es que no puedo hablar con ella de eso.

-Oh¿cosas de chicos?

-Sí, tampoco te interesaría...perdona que te moleste con esto. Normalmente era Harry el que me escuchaba pero...

-Desde los nueve años me crié con mi padre, y entre otras cosas me aportó un... ¿cómo era¡Ah, sí! Entendimiento masculino que pocas tienen-dijo orgullosa- Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo el test de la revista Corazón de Bruja de mi compañera de habitación, Katrin-agregó no muy convencida.

-Entonces tal vez me entiendas-dijo Ron emocionado. Jamás creyó poder hablar con Luna de cosas "normales", por así decirlo.

-Una mente inteligente no se basa únicamente en calificaciones escolares-recitó la rubia por toda respuesta, sonrió al muchacho dándole con esto la señal de que aceptaba escucharlo.

Fue así como Ron se vio confesando a Luna todos los años que había querido a Hermione, su muina con Viktor Krum, la impresión de que Hermione también lo quería y la difícil decisión de decirle o no la verdad. Después de escucharlo atentamente y pensarlo un momento, Luna le dijo: "Eso que me contaste es algo que todos, excepto Hermione y tú, saben". Luego se fue, dejando a Ron un poco contrariado. Pero de repente todo se aclaró en su mente. No iba a permitir que toda su vida estuviese atormentado por el "hubiera". Entrenó duramente y al término de la sesión corrió a la Sala de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba allí, leyendo tranquilamente.

Después de bañarse y quitarse la suciedad adquirida por el entrenamiento, Ron volvió a ver a Hermione en la misma posición: leyendo. Nervioso se sentó junto a ella, le quitó despacio el libro y después de mirarla fijamente a los ojos comenzó a besarla.

-Por fin te decidiste-dijo ella cuando se separaron un poco para tomar aire.

-Alguien me ayudó...

-Son tiempos difíciles para comenzar algo como esto.

-Mejor ahora que nunca¿no crees?

Por toda respuesta Hermione tomó la iniciativa para otro beso.

* * *

-¿Seguro que es por aquí?-preguntó Harry mientras Byron se desviaba por una cuneta que llevaba a lo que parecía un páramo.

Se habían aparecido en una carretera desierta para cumplir otra fase de la venganza de Harry. Caminaron un largo trecho y el moreno comenzaba a cansarse. Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando Byron señaló al horizonte. Harry levantó la vista y divisó tres chimeneas en una casa retorcida y miserable que se veía a lo lejos.

-Ahí es donde encontrarás a la familia que quiso protegerte pero que al mismo tiempo te utilizó. Un dato curioso es que de ellos proviene Ginevra...

-¿Ginny¿Ella estará allí?-preguntó Harry tratando de que su voz no sonara afectada.

Como de costumbre, habían tergiversado a Harry los hechos; ahora Voldemort le había ayudado a planear una masacre con la familia Weasley. Podían morir todos, excepto Ron y Ginny; la muerte habría sido una recompensa para la muchacha, (que tanto sufría, según contaba Sorel) mientras que para Ron había otros planes...

-No creo que esté, seguro sigue en el Colegio-respondió Byron mientras se acercaban y cruzaban la cerca del jardín. – Pero ojalá estuviera...-agregó con perversidad.

Harry intentó no rememorar la venganza urdida contra Ginny, pero al asomarse sigilosamente a la ventana pudo ver que ahí estaba. Lucía bastante demacrada, poco que ver con la hermosa muchacha que se le aparecía en sueños. También estaba ese chico alto: Ron. Un tipo que según le habían contad solo fingió ser su amigo, pero que en verdad lo envidiaba. Asimismo, divisó dos señores pelirrojos de edad madura, un tipo algo peludo que se acompañaba de una bellísima rubia platina, otro un poco bonachón, uno más de aspecto arrogante que utilizaba gafas de montura gruesa y dos gemelos que parecían tratar de animar a su hermana pequeña. Una familia feliz...algo que cambiaría en pocos minutos.

Hubo un momento en que Harry titubeó...podía correr aprovechando que ya no estaba en el cuartel, pero la presencia de Byron lo intimidaba y al mismo tiempo le contagiaba la maldad.

* * *

- Me alegro muchísimo de que McGonagall haya aceptado dejarlos salir esta noche- escuchó Harry decir a la señora pelirroja.

- Así es, tengo algo[iimpogtante [/i que [ianunciagles [/i, familia Weasley-dijo la muchacha platinada mientras cogía la mano de su peludo acompañante.

-Pues yo me siento algo fuera de lugar-dijo en voz casi inaudible una chica de la que Harry no había notado su presencia.

-¡No digas eso, Hermione!-exclamó el chico arrogante de las gafas de montura gruesa- Siempre has sido como de la familia, igual que Har...-titubeó antes de seguir hablando-, es decir, ahora más que eres novia de mi hermano. Me alegro de que por fin alguien vaya a supervisar a Ron...

-Cállate, Percy-espetó uno de los gemelos- Ella es su novia...

-...no su jefa-secundó el otro.

-Bueno, lo que quería decirles es que...

-¡AHORA, POTTER!

-¡Bombarda!

La puerta trasera de La Madriguera explotó y Byron y Harry entraron como una bala. El primero comenzó lazando un hechizo [isectumsempra[/i al padre, que se quedó muy quieto mientras comenzaba a sangrar copiosamente. La señora Weasley intentó atacar a Byron pero Harry le quitó la varita y la amarró con el hechizo [iincarcero[/i; Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y musitó [iprotego[/i, logrando que fuesen inmunes a los hechizos que su amigo les lanzó en seguida. Ninguno se atrevía a atacar a Harry, en parte porque no querían lastimarlo y en parte porque el individuo desconocido –Byron- lo protegía como un entrenado guardaespaldas. Ginny se lanzó contra Byron dispuesta a dejar a un lado la magia y golpearlo, pero éste la pateó en el estómago lanzándola a la pared. La chica perdió el conocimiento. Charlie y los gemelos trataban de repeler los hechizos de Harry, pero esto era difícil si seguían evitando herirlo. A punto de ser tocado por una maldición, Fred empujó una taza, misma que fue a dar al rostro de Harry causándole un corte. El odio que irradiaron los ojos del muchacho los atemorizó.

-¡Crucio[!-pronunció el ojiverde apuntando al gemelo que lo habita atacado. Fred cayó al suelo preso de un insoportable dolor.

-¡Para, Harry¡Para!-exclamaba George aterrado, casi parecía sentir lo de su gemelo.

-Hagui, pog favog, piensa lo que estás haciendo-rogaba Fleur entre sollozos.

-Fleur, vámonos...no puedes estar aquí, no en tu estado-murmuró Bill tratando de que su esposa se metiera a uno de los cuartos.

-¿A qué estado te refieres?-preguntó Byron.

-Ninguno...váyanse a molestar a otra familia. ¡Ve a destruir otras vidas, Potter!-espetó Bill, nervioso.

-¿Estás embarazada, Fleur?-inquirió Hermione. Todos, excepto Harry que seguía torturando a Fred, voltearon a ver a la rubia, ésta asintió débilmente desde el rellano de la escalera.

-Mucho mejor-murmuró Byron apuntando con su varita a la muchacha.

-¡NO!-gritaron todos al unísono. Bill se puso enfrente de su esposa.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo de luz verde cegó a todos en la habitación. Bill se desplomó en el piso, muerto, mientras Fleur caía desmayada a su lado y a continuación comenzaba a rodar por las escaleras. Hermione corrió hacia ellos tras liberar a la señora Weasley. Harry dejó de torturar a Fred y Ron juraría más tarde que vio pena y compasión en sus ojos. Ginny solo despertó para volver a desmayarse al ver a su hermano muerto. Otro rayo de luz verde inundó la estancia y ésta vez fue Charlie quien cayó sin vida a los pies de Percy.

-¡Imperio-dijo Byron apuntando a Percy, éste subió como un autómata las escaleras y entró a uno de los cuartos, sin reparar apenas en el cuerpo inmóvil de Bill o de Hermione que intentó interceptarlo en la escalera. Escucharon abrirse una ventana y luego que algo caía con un golpe sordo. George salió al jardín y regresó con el cuerpo inmóvil de Percy entre sus brazos.

-¡Lárguense¡Crucio¡Avada Kedavra !-exclamaba la señora Weasley apuntando entre sollozos a Byron y a Harry, pero de su varita no salían más que débiles rayos que

Byron esquivaba con burla y Harry con confusión. No lo habían atacado hasta ese momento¿por qué?

-No quieres herir al muchacho, por eso no funciona-explicó Byron al ver que la señora Weasley seguía musitando hechizos inservibles- Me pregunto¿quién seguirá ahora¿Tal vez uno de los gemelos¿Qué opinas, Harry¿Harry?

Potter estaba en el rellano de la escalera y entre sus brazos tenía el cuerpo de Fleur. Su largo cabello platino cubría algunos escalones, respiraba entrecortadamente y gemía cada vez que intentaba mover uno de sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban en un ángulo extraño.

-Ella está embarazada, Byron-dijo Harry con una voz que Hermione percibió llena de culpa- Y está muriendo...

-¿Y eso qué tiene?-preguntó Byron con impaciencia.

-¿En verdad merecían esto?-inquirió el muchacho con la voz entrecortada- Mira cuántos cadáveres...no sé si en verdad deseaba esto.

-Eso es, Harry, libérate-interrumpió Ron subiendo la escalera y tendiéndole una mano a su amigo.

"Solo era tu amigo por alcanzar un poco de tu gloria"

"A los catorce años dejó que te enfrentaras solo a un dragón, sin siquiera brindarte una palabra de ayuda".

"Acaba con él"

Frases como esa poblaban la mente de Harry, atormentándolo. Sin embargo, tomó la mano de Ron y después de mirarlo a los ojos lo atrajo hacia a él como si fuese a abrazarlo. Pero cuando Ron extendió los brazos Harry éste lo empujó. El último escalón se llenó de sangre mientras Harry miraba aterrado lo que había hecho.

-¡¿Por qué entraste en mi mente?!-gritó Harry a Byron. - ¡No debías hacerlo, Byron!

-Cállate, imbécil. Hemos terminado aquí.

-No irán a ningún lado-espetó George-Incarcero

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Byron ya había subido la escalera y cogido a Harry de un brazo para posteriormente desaparecer. Volvieron a apersonarse en el cuartel. Harry se soltó del brazo de Byron y corrió furioso a su recámara/celda. Se tumbó en la cama con la mirada de su amigo atormentándolo...no parecía un envidioso ni un desgraciado.

-Mas bien parecía querer ayudarme-murmuró- ¿Estará muerto?

* * *

Viktor Krum cayó de hinojos en el jardín de los Weasley. Soltó el traslador (una página de periódico viejo) y se levantó con dificultad. Primero había ido al Cuartel de la Orden, dispuesto a unirse en la doble cruzada: Acabar con Voldemort y encontrar a Harry Potter. En el cuartel le habían dicho que mejor fuese a La Madriguera, pues allí encontraría a Ron y a Hermione, quienes habían salido del Colegio aquella noche a petición de la señora Weasley. A Krum no le interesaba encontrar a Ron, sino a Hermione, pues tenía casi tres años de no verla más que en su imaginación cada vez que recibía una carta de la muchacha.

-Buenas noches-dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.

Lo que vio hizo que retrocediera. El cuerpo del señor Arthur Weasley estaba partido en dos sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Unos metros más allá la pequeña Weasley, Ginny, yacía aparentemente inconsciente. Hermione estaba recostada en el pecho de Ron, sollozando histéricamente mientras que la señora Weasley era consolada por los gemelos. En la escalera, Viktor reconoció la cabellera de Fleur D´Lacour y en el rellano el cuerpo sin vida de Bill Weasley. Tropezó con los cuerpos de Charlie y Percy. Sin saber que hacer, se encaminó hacia Hermione, ésta dio un salto cuando le tocó el hombro.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó a la muchacha, que se aferraba al cuerpo de Ronald- ¿Quierres que llame a los sanadorres? Herrmione, responde, porr favorr.

-Sí, Viktor, por favor llama a San Mungo mientras preparamos un té para mamá. Hay que ver si logramos salvar a Ron, Fleur y mi papá-dijo George como despertando de pronto.

Horas después, los cuerpos de Bill, Charlie, Percy y el señor Weasley (quien murió desangrado cuando lo trasladaban al hospital) estaban en la morgue de San Mungo, y al otro día se les daría sepultura. Fleur y Ron se encontraban en la salas ocultas de medicina muggle del sanatorio. La primera se encontraba estable, aunque había abortado al bebé. Ron, por su parte, tenía severas fracturas pero éstas fueron curadas con magia. Mejoró bastante rápido en lo que a conciencia se refiere, pues Hermione no se había apartado del cuarto. La señora Weasley no hablaba sino simplemente lloraba silenciosamente y no quería comer ni dormir. Ginny se había quedado en el Cuartel de la Orden junto con los gemelos. Viktor Krum era el único más o menos tranquilo de entre todos ellos. Lo que Hermione le había contado de la masacre de Harry y el tipo que se hacía llamar Byron era inverosímil. Se le hacía imposible que el Harry vil que le contaban fuera el mismo muchacho nervioso y amable que conoció en el Torneo. También Hermione había cambiado, la notaba más madura y aunque le lastimó escuchar que ahora andaba con Ron, se resignó rápidamente y prometió que su amistad no cambiaría.

Días después del múltiple funeral, Hermione, Ron y Ginny volvieron al Colegio, donde todos los bombardeaban de preguntas sobre la masacre (pues el Profeta se había enterado por fuente del Ministerio, que mandó a hacer una esquela a Arthur Weasley) y sobre si en verdad Harry Potter había hecho eso. Intentaban evadir las preguntas, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Ron ya no hablaba tan a menudo de lo mucho que extrañaba a Harry, tampoco Hermione compartía sus demás el deseo de encontrar a su amigo. Solo Ginny parecía seguir sufriendo por él.

* * *

-Byron dice que quisiste rendirte-comentó Frida a Harry en tono casual.

-Solo titubeé un poco...él no debió de entrar en mi mente con la maldición Imperius, hizo que tirara a Ron de las escaleras.

-¿Y querías salvarlo¿Lo extrañas?

-No recuerdo nada de él, sólo sé lo que me han contado, pero...me pareció excesiva esta venganza...y repito: no me gustó que Byron entrara en mi mente.

-Estabas vulnerable, recuerda lo que el Señor Tenebroso dice de eso: alguien en tu mente es peor que cien enemigos.

Potter asintió. Pero el concentrarse en cerrar su mente le parecía de suma dificultad. Desde la masacre Weasley se sentía más vulnerable y susceptible. Quería volver a ver a Ron, casi decirle que no era su intención lanzarlo de la escalera...que sí quería liberarse y ver lo que ellos le ofrecían. Darles otra oportunidad de no utilizarlo, pues de todas maneras ahora se sentía usado...como un pretexto para darle víctimas a la máquina de muerte llamada Byron. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? ni siquiera sabía si el pelirrojo estaba vivo.

-¿Crees qué fue casualidad que encontrásemos a todos los Weasley reunidos aquella noche?-inquirió Harry- Es decir, Byron me había dicho que los asesinaríamos por partes...en el Ministerio al padre y al hijo, Percival...que luego viajaríamos en pos del tal Charlie y Bill...y en casa a los gemelos y a la madre. Ron no estaba contemplado para ser herido.

-¿Por qué te sigues preocupando por él? Tal vez era su destino, el de todos, morir esa noche. Y lo merecían si te hicieron todas las cosas que cuenta el Señor Tenebroso.

-Ese es el problema: estoy dudando de lo que él y Severus Snape me cuentan.

Frida no supo qué decir. Einsenheim Sorel no le había explicado todo el plan de Lord Voldemort, pero Frida sabía que algo andaba mal. Había escuchado mencionar mucho a Potter, y si bien es cierto que la comunidad mágica lo adoptaba como héroe, no parecía haberlo utilizado tan vilmente como decía Lord Voldemort. Más bien, le parecía que Voldemort era quien utilizaba ahora a Harry.

-¿Conoces Hogsmeade?-preguntó de repente a Frida.

-Sí, es un pueblo habitado solo por magos, queda cerca del Colegio Hogwarts, donde yo asistí. – Harry la miró sorprendido. Le habían contado que él también había ido a ese Colegio.

-¿Y cómo es?

-¿Hogsmeade o Hogwarts?

-Ambos.

-¿Por qué te interesa?- el muchacho se encogió de hombros- Mira, en una semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade. Le pedí a Sorel que me acompañe, puedes ir con nosotros...

-Voldemort no me dejará salir-explicó Harry desanimado.

-Corrección: Lord Voldemort no te deja salir solo. Si Sorel y yo prometemos vigilar que no huyas o que alguien te reconozca seguro que sí te deja ir. Déjame intentarlo.

-¿En verdad lo harías?

-Claro. Me dicen que soy bastante persuasiva-respondió Frida guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

-Así es. En una semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade. Será la última del año pues en un mes acaba el curso.

-Y nosotros nos vamos para siempre, Luna-suspiró Hermione.

-¿Para siempre?-preguntó Luna- No sé, estoy segura de que para entrar a Hogwarts hay otros pasadizos secretos. Si nadie puede aparecerse ni desaparecerse¿cómo explicas que Dumbledore siempre volvía tan rápido de sus asuntos?-preguntó Luna con un tono de voz que indicaba que aquel había sido un reportaje estrella en El Quisquilloso. Hermione podía imaginarlo "Pasadizos secretos a Hogwarts en lugares tan inimaginables como un baño muggle". De sólo imaginarlo rió, pero Luna no se percató porque ya había vuelto a su mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-preguntó Ron a su ahora novia.

-Extraño¿verdad? Desde que Harry se fue pocas razones hemos tenido para reír¿has sabido algo de tu madre o los gemelos?

-Fred me ha escrito contando que ya se siente mejor de la maldición de la tortura...

-¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Mi mejor amigo acabó con casi toda mi familia y me lanzó de las escaleras para matarme...estoy de maravilla-respondió con sarcasmo.

-Al final él no quería...titubeó un poco..

-Pero no volvió con nosotros. Remus tuvo razón al reprendernos...

_Después de que Ron se recuperó, fue con Hermione al Cuartel de la Orden, en donde explicaron todo a los miembros._

_-¿Y voy a creer que siendo ustedes once personas no hayan podido contra dos?-inquirió Lupin en todo severo._

_-No queríamos lastimar a Harry-respondió Hermione a punto de llorar- Nos impactó ver que se ponía en nuestra contra._

_-Pero por lo menos lo hubiesen capturado-secundó Kingsley malhumorado._

_-¡No era tu mejor amigo el que asesinaba a tu familia!-gritó Ron fuera de si- En ese momento no tuve valor para hacerle nada pero ahora... _

-Ron¿es verdad qué ahora si atacarías a Harry?-preguntó Hermione dubitativa.

Por toda respuesta el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y la abrazó, pero Hermione sabía que esa ambigua contestación encerraba algo vil llamado venganza.

* * *

-Te pondrás esto, esto y esto-dije a Harry mientras le tendía algunas prendas para acabar con su identidad y poder salir con él a Hogsmeade.

Agradecí muchísimo que Byron no se ofreciera para acompañarnos. De hecho, aquella visita a Hogsmeade iba a ser una cita entre Frida y yo, pero a ella le divertía "proteger" al niño Potter. A mí no me molestaba mucho que fuera, me agradaba y daba lástima a la vez. Byron me había contado con lujo de detalles toda la masacre perpetrada en la casa Weasley. Y me sorprendí al notar dentro de mí una punzada de compasión por Ginny.

-Te ves ridículo, pero al menos ya no tan... Potter-comentó Frida al observar el nuevo aspecto de Harry.

Lucía una túnica celeste, le habíamos quitado las gafas y alargado el cabello de forma que su cicatriz (la cual fue imposible borrar) estuviera oculta. Si lo mirabas de frente y a los ojos reconocías al niño que vivió, pero confiaba en que la exuberante belleza de Frida y mi extrema palidez desviaran las miradas. Hacía un poco de calor, pues estábamos entrando a junio, así que no me sorprendió que Frida llevase un vestido tan corto; ella sí estaba bastante fresca pero yo sentía que algo en mí se ponía a punto de ebullición.

Nos encaminamos el pintoresco pueblecito. Para nuestra desgracia estaba llena de estudiantes de Hogwarts, jóvenes felices que se sentían protegidos en su Colegio, ignorando la maldad que estaba tras los muros. Yo adivinaba lo que la hambrienta mirada de Frida veía en esos muchachitos, así que traté de irnos por senderos apartados alejándola de tentaciones. Harry miraba todo boquiabierto, se mezclaba con los demás muchachos y me divertía que estando con ellos nadie adivinara quién era. Sin embargo, la diversión duraría poco.

Por un sendero poco transitado venía el chico pelirrojo llamado Ron que Byron había descrito, acompañado de otra muchacha. Harry también pareció reconocerlo porque se quedó muy quieto mirándolos. Ellos, sin embargo, pasaron por nuestro lado sin vernos. Luna y Ginny venían unos pasos más atrás y ellas sí me saludaron efusivamente al reconocerme. Frida se presentó con ellas y pareció intimidarlas su presencia. Iba a decir que era mi hermana mayor cuando de la nada comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. La Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor guardaron un silencio incómodo y luego se despidieron tímidamente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-le pregunté a Frida, enfadado.

-¡Ah, vamos! No digas que no querías¿te apené con tus compañeritas? Quizá solo con la pelirroja, no me digas que no te gusta porque vi cómo la mirabas. Pero recuerda algo, Sorel: ella no es eterna y créeme que es unos pocos siglos menor que tú. Así que no seas pedófilo. Aparte, Byron ya la usó.

-A ti también-dije mordazmente, desarmando su colmilluda conversación. -¿Dónde está Potter?

Miramos a todos lados pero el chico había desaparecido cuando nos descuidamos. Al final lo encontramos en un callejón semidesierto. Estaba fingiendo mirar una vitrina que contenía ingredientes de pociones, pero en verdad tenía los ojos clavados en un pelirrojo que abrazaba a una muchacha castaña de cabello alborotado. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-¡Ron!-exclamó de repente. El aludido alzó la vista y buscó quien lo había llamado. Harry se levantó el flequillo que había improvisado, mostrando su cicatriz.

-Te faltó acabar conmigo¿verdad?-preguntó Ron, desafiante.

-Harry, por favor, ven con nosotros-rogó la muchacha castaña- Queremos ayudarte...

-¡Vete, Hermione! No quiero que te lastiME...Tarantallegra

-¡Espera!-exclamó Harry mientras sus piernas comenzaban a moverse frenéticamente.

-Finite incantatem -dijo la muchacha castaña. El hechizo finalizó mientras Ron dirigía una mirada de furia a su novia.

-¿Qué hiciste¡Él mató a mi familia!

-Quiere hablar con nosotros¿no es así, Harry¿Harry?

Pero Harry parecía sorprendido de la oportunidad que le ofrecían. De repente se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza de los lados, como si fuera a caérsele. Frida y yo mirábamos todo en silencio, estupefactos y sin saber qué hacer. De súbito recordé las palabras de Byron "Hemos alterado la mente de Potter, cualquier bondad que pretenda anidar de nuevo en su corazón será reemplazada por un sentimiento de odio y venganza". En un principio había dudado de esas palabras, pero ahora que veía a Harry encaminarse fieramente hacia el pelirrojo quise intervenir. Pero dudé en el último momento...si ellos veían que tenía relación con Harry mi teatro en Hogwarts podía acabar. Entonces¿qué hacer?

-¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó Ron al ver que Harry se disponía a atacarlo, pero Potter fue más rápido.

-¡Crucio!-gritó apuntando a Ron, que se desplomó en el suelo. La chica castaña pareció querer ayudarlo pero cayó al piso cuando Harry le lanzó un Petrificus Totalus- ¡Sectumsempra!-añadió apuntando a las piernas de Ron, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar causando un potente dolor en el pelirrojo.

Frida me cogió del hombro y al mirarla divisé algunos estudiantes que se acercaban a nuestra ubicación. Corrí tomando a Harry de la túnica mientras que en la otra mano sostenía la de Frida. Nervioso busqué entre mi ropa el traslador que Lord Voldemort me había dado y segundos después nos habíamos apersonado en el Cuartel. Al llegar, Harry lloraba con histeria.

-¡¿Por qué demonios todos me utilizan?!-gritó enfurecido.

* * *

Hermione estaba aterrada, Ron llevaba más de una semana en la enfermería y lo último que había sabido de él era que ninguno de los veintiocho remedios de la señora Pomfrey surtía efecto y que había rumores de trasladarlo a San Mungo.

-¡Usted puede curarlo!-exclamó Hermione cuando la enfermera probó la trigésima poción- Cuando se fracturó las piernas lo curaron en seguida en San Mungo.

-Porque solamente se trataba de huesos rotos a causa de una caída-respondió la señora Pomfrey visiblemente ofendida de que la compararan con los sanadores de San Mungo- Aquí intervino magia, sus piernas están deshechas...es mejor que sea franca, señorita: creo que tampoco en San Mungo podrán hacerlo y el señor Weasley puede terminar...bueno...¿cómo dicen los muggles¡Paralítico, inválido! Eso...

-¡Si usted no puede no significa que sea imposible!-gritó Hermione sin fijarse en lo que decía- ¡¿Por qué no me deja verlo¿Está conciente, no?

Sin esperar respuesta, la Gryffindor entró a la enfermería y se notaba tan decidida que la señora Pomfrey no hizo nada para impedirlo. La camilla de Ron estaba oculta tras unos biombos, los descorrió y de inmediato quiso retroceder. Ron estaba dormido (¿inconsciente, tal vez?) y el bulto que hubiesen hecho sus dos piernas era amorfo, como si en verdad tuviera las piernas deshechas. Hermione reprimió el llanto, pero sacó toda su frustración cuando la señora Weasley se apersonó en el Colegio, aterrada evidentemente ante la perspectiva de perder a otro hijo.

- Señora Weasley¿sabe? Antes me importaba encontrar a Harry y hacerlo volver con nosotros; pero ahora solo quiero encontrarlo, vivo o muerto, y de esa forma evitar que siga destruyendo más vidas¡temo por mi familia!

La señora Weasley solo le dirigió una mirada piadosa. Aún no asimilaba la idea de que Harry, su casi hijo, estuviese haciendo tanto daño. Pero era inútil seguir engañándose, Hermione tenía razón: encontrar a Harry –vivo o muerto, ya no importaba- se había convertido en algo tan pertinente como acabar con Voldemort.

* * *

La estrategia de la Orden cambió; ya no intentaban buscar a Harry simplemente para volverlo a poner de su lado, sino más bien como un instrumento para de esa manera hallar a Voldemort. El cariño profesado a Harry solo seguía vigente en el corazón de Ginny y en Remus Lupin, más que nada por el recuerdo de su amigo James. Todos estaban decepcionados y contrariados de tener que pelear ahora con dos enemigos, uno de ellos el héroe en que tanto confiaron...

Faltaba poco menos de una semana para que acabara el curso en Hogwarts. Hermione estaba sumamente triste, sus últimos días los estaba pasando sola pues Ron había sido trasladado a San Mungo –donde tampoco parecían ayudarlo mucho- y ella solo deseaba salir para poder ir a visitarlo.

El fin de semana en que ya todos se hallaban haciendo maletas, ella estaba sentada frente al lago, observando los lánguidos movimientos del Calamar Gigante y deseando que éste extendiera sus tentáculos y la llevara a las profundidades para dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba mal. Todo lo que había pensado anteriormente sobre cómo sería su último curso estaba errado. Ahora se encontraba allí, sin saber qué hacer ni adónde ir. Sostenía un fajo de folletos sobre diversas carreras y no se decidía: el Ministerio, entrar como profesora, los aurores...Nada le llamaba la atención¡ella quería luchar, no entrenarse! Quería actuar de una vez por todas.

- Después del Colegio, yo me tomaré un año para viajar por todo el mundo y buscar algo que me interese. Dentro del Colegio es difícil decidir porque no sabemos cómo es el exterior; debemos salir para conocer qué hay más allá de esos muros.

La voz soñadora de Luna sacó a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.

- Creo que haré lo mismo que tú...solo quiero encontrar a Harry. ¿Qué vas a hacer en el verano?-preguntó la castaña para cambiar el tema.

- Mi padre se unió a la Orden antes de morir, y yo también quiero ayudar. A pesar que a veces parezca ajena a todo, hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar...por muy lunáticos que estemos.

* * *

Ron Weasley salió de San Mungo una semana después de que acabara su último curso en Hogwarts. Fue trasladado en una silla de ruedas muggle a la Madriguera y estaba más deprimido que nunca. Ni siquiera se alegró cuando su madre le comunicó que sus ÉXTASIS habían sido satisfactorios y que le ofrecían muchos puestos de trabajo y estudios superiores.

- Pero no saben que ya no tengo piernas¿o si?-preguntó con acritud. Su madre no volvió a mencionar nada sobre el futuro.

Hermione se apersonó en La Madriguera al día siguiente que se enteró de que Ron estaba allí. Trató de ignorar la silla de ruedas y se acercó a saludarlo con un beso y una sonrisa tan fingida que hacía que le doliera la mandíbula. Ron, por su parte, no pareció alegrarse mucho de verla. Apenas y la miró, diciendo en seguida que se sentía mal y no quería que nadie lo molestara.

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué he hecho?-preguntó Hermione contrariada, a Ginny.

-Desde que se enteró de que bueno...no podía curarse...está siempre de mal humor. Mi madre, los gemelos y yo tratamos de cuidarlo pero se ha vuelto una penitencia¡es tan grosero!

Sin hacer caso de la orden de Ron acerca de que no quería ser molestado por nadie, Hermione entró en su cuarto. Lo encontró acariciando su escoba y mirando por la ventana. La muchacha se sentó en la cama a observarlo.

- Dije que no quería ser molestado-comentó Ron al notar la presencia de su novia. En verdad solo quería su compañía pero no quería imponerle su inútil presencia.

-¿Por qué te portas así? Yo te quiero, Ron, no me trates así.

-Creo que es mejor que terminemos, Hermione... tú mereces algo mejor, alguien con dos piernas que no sea una carga.

-¡No digas eso! Tú no eres una carga...

-Mejor habría sido ser asesinado por Harry...estar muerto como casi toda mi familia.

-Ginny, los gemelos y tú son el único consuelo que le queda a tu madre...y tú eres mi único consuelo, Harry nos dejó; no me dejes tú a mí.

-Llegará un día en que te cansaré. Ni siquiera puedo trabajar en nada.

-Encontraremos la forma¡solo déjame estar contigo, por favor!

-Haz tu vida y déjame en paz. Por favor, Hermione, vete.

-Pero...

-¡VETE!

Ante ese grito, Hermione se levantó de un salto y salió de La Madriguera entre lágrimas. Ron la vio alejarse y desaparecer en el jardín. Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus pecosas mejillas pero estaba decidido. Él ya estaba atado a esa silla, no la ataría a ella. Mejor que hiciese su vida, la suya había acabado y ahora solo le quedaba esperar tranquilamente la muerte.

* * *

**Disculpen la masacre de este cap, en serio que era necesario!!**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Gracias por leer D**


	5. Persuasión

**DECADENCIA**

**5. Persuasión **

Draco y yo seguimos siendo amigos. En las pocas ocasiones en que nos veíamos llorábamos de risa al recordar que éramos enemigos ideológicos: él, fracaso de mortífago que ahora ayudaba a la Orden y yo, intento de vampiro, mortífago espía que no se ayudaba ni a sí mismo.

No sé exactamente cuándo me di cuenta de que Draco estaba un poco enamorado. Tal vez cuando empezó a contarme lo bien que se sentía en la Orden, luchando contra los que hubieran sido sus "colegas"; luego me hablaba de lo hermoso que era el verano, encerrado con tantos locos que no lo rechazaban. Terminaba diciendo que en mí había encontrado amistad pero que debía irme con cuidado o podría ser sustituido por Luna Lovegood. "Tendría miedo si fuera su novia" pensé riéndome, pues por la forma en que hablaba de esa Ravenclaw parecía que no era su amiga, sino su pareja. Además ponía en palabras, que yo pude adivinar estaban impregnadas de dolor, que una persona tan maravillosa como Luna jamás se fijaría en alguien marcado, con un pasado sucio y valores poco desarrollados. Trataba de consolarlo diciendo que no perdiera la fe, que Luna estaba un poquito loca y podía considerarlo una persona atrayente. Era cuando él se contradecía a sí mismo y me escribía reclamándome que "no digas tonterías, a mí ella no me gusta" o "te afectan los mortífagos, yo no estoy enamorado". Pero éramos amigos, yo lo conocía bastante bien y gracias a eso supe cuándo mentía y cuándo no.

* * *

La decisión final de Hermione fue dedicarse a la docencia e investigación. Gracias a su inteligencia fue aceptada en algunos cursos de inefables, aunque no planeaba dedicarse a eso exactamente; su interés en esa carrera era puramente práctico. Estaba segura –o más bien quería creer- que esos inefables poseían alguna magia oculta que le permitiría curar a Ron o, en su defecto, acabar con Harry de una forma fácil y rápida.

El verano se le comenzó a ir sin grandes acontecimientos. Terminó sus cursos para ser maestra y un prestigioso colegio accedió dejarle hacer sus prácticas en él, de forma que poco antes de septiembre ya estaba preparándose para entrar a trabajar.

Intentó hablar con Ron pero el muchacho se rehusaba a aceptar sus visitas y también rechazó toda la correspondencia, aunque Hermione sabía que las leía de prisa y luego las devolvía. Estaba segura de que Ron no se estaba alejando de ella por falta de amor, sino por la terquedad que lo caracterizaba, así que dejó de ser tan insistente e intentó concentrarse en su nueva vida. Estaba casi resignada a luchar contra Harry y acabar el periodo oscuro que se estaba dando en aquellos momentos.

Siempre que podía iba al cuartel de la Orden, donde a menudo se encontraba con Draco (que la ignoraba despectivamente, aunque extrañamente se llevaba con Luna), Ginny, los gemelos, Lupin y en ocasiones a Ron, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente. En el cuartel contribuía limpiando, turnándose con los demás, se entrenaba con los miembros de la Orden junto a los más jóvenes o ayudaba a la señora Weasley con el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, dependiendo de a qué hora se encontraba allí.

* * *

El fuego de la chimenea ardía alimentado por un sinfín de pergaminos. Todos ellos propuestas de trabajo y becas de estudio que Ron lanzaba al fuego, sintiéndose consumir por aquel mismo fuego. Las únicas cartas que no lanzó al fueron dos: una del Ministerio y otra en la que se le ofrecía ser comentarista de Quidditch.

Después de pensarlo por algún tiempo decidió que no quería estar en el Ministerio pues esos ineptos –con el perdón de su padre- no hacían nada buena por el Mundo de la Magia. Respondió la solicitud de comentarista (sin omitir su condición de paralítico) y dos días después le mandaron su primer cheque, el cual podría cobrar si se presentaba en tres partidos de aquel fin de semana. El transporte estaba pagado, al igual que el hospedaje y alimentos, pues su trabajo no era fijo y debía trasladarse a lugares diferentes.

Se volvió malhumorado, iracundo e inestable. Aun cuando no tenía ningún juego que comentar trataba de estar lo menos posible en su casa y comenzó a ahorrar para comprarse un departamento para vivir solo, aun a sabiendas de lo complicado que sería, no solo por su condición, sino porque él no sabía cocinar ni limpiar una casa. El resultado fue que solo hacía una comida al día, bastante copiosa, eso sí, en restaurantes lujosos cuando acaba a de cobrar o en fondas y pubs de mala muerte cuando se acercaba el fin de quincena. Sin embargo, no todo estaba mal. Se volvió un apasionado de su trabajo y parecía entusiasmarse más que los mismos jugadores. Pronto fue solicitado en innumerables partidos y pudo darse el lujo de rechazar algunos trabajos sin que eso perjudicara su bolsillo. Con eso creció su orgullo y le abrieron un club de fans, donde lo calificaban como "el comentarista más guapo y la voz más sensual del Quidditch", mote que no lo incomodó en absoluto pues eso le conseguía chicas y descubrió muy pronto los placeres de una vida disipada, sin compromisos pero tampoco sin futuro o esperanzas.

* * *

El último año de Luna y Ginny pasó rápidamente. La primera estaba decidida a seguir siendo editora del Quisquilloso y para ello pensaba tomar un curso de periodismo muggle y realizar una cantidad infinita de viajes que le permitirían seguir comunicando las increíbles cosas que veían sus ojos. Ginny, por su parte, quiso ser sanadora. Ayudando a su madre a cuidar a los heridos cuando había batallas en la Orden, la Weasley se dio cuenta de que quería ayudar a las personas. Además que en cada herido esperaba encontrar a Harry, redimido y moribundo, dispuesto a ser reanimado con una caricia.

Ginny se dio cuenta pronto de que Draco quería algo más que amistad con Luna, pues siempre sorprendía a la rubia leyendo las cartas que el ex Slytherin le mandaba. Sin embargo, cuando se lo comentó a su amiga ésta hizo un gesto de incredulidad diciéndole que eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto y que Draco no le había hablado abiertamente sobre eso.

-¿Y qué esperabas¿Qué te dijera lo mucho que está enamorado de ti? Entiéndelo, un hombre no hace eso.

-¿Por qué no? Todo sería mucho más fácil, a lo único que se arriesgan es a ser rechazados y eso todavía no es mortal.

-Díselo a Werther...

-¿A quién?-preguntó Luna, confundida.

-Nada, una historia muggle de la que Hermione hablaba a veces...pero no me cambies el tema¿qué le dirías?

-Nada. Nunca sucederá.

-Pero...

-Mira: va a llover, seguro hoy salen de sus guaridas los _Irops_-exclamó Luna señalando al cielo encapotado.

Ginny se le quedó viendo con una ceja alzada. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz...pero solo por ahora que tenía clase.

* * *

Neville Longbottom, gracias a sus habilidades herbolarias, fue admitido de inmediato entre los sanadores destinados a preparar pócimas curativas. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar una contra la locura, en honor a sus padres. Esa perspectiva lo hacía trabajar febrilmente. En su primer mes de trabajo –aun como pasante- descubrió cerca de tres pócimas: para la calvicie, el fortalecimiento de huesos para resistir hechizos y uno para la vista. Sin embargo, cada éxito le parecía un fracaso pues creía hallarse muy lejos de su meta.

En San Mungo lo tacharon de antisocial, huraño, solitario, obsesivo e ingenuo. Los pacientes, sin embargo, lo calificaban de bondadoso, inteligente y una que otra chica le preguntaba si tenía novia, a lo que él daba la respuesta de siempre: el trabajo no me deja. Aunque eso era parcialmente cierto, pues él mismo se llenaba de trabajo y apenas se daba tiempo de respirar. Aun estaba fresco en su mente el recuerdo de Ginny, pero se creía otro de sus muchos pretendientes, y uno más que chocó contra la barrera que la pelirroja imponía a todos los que no se llamaban Harry Potter.

Seguía viviendo con su abuela, aunque ésta cada vez se encontraba más anciana pero menos enojona. A menudo lo felicitaba por los logros y premios que ganaba gracias a sus descubrimientos botánicos y curativos.

-Solo te falta una buena mujer-solía decirle, entonces Neville cambiaba de tema abruptamente.

Comenzó a frecuentar el cuartel de la Orden, viéndolo como un lugar donde se encontraba con ex compañeros del Colegio, con los que a menudo charlaba del ED y fantaseaban con convertirse en la próxima Orden. También se entrenaba y aprendía nuevos hechizos, pero su principal razón para ir a Grimmauld Place tenía el cabello pelirrojo y llevaba por nombre Ginny. Aunque la chica lo trataba solo como a un amigo, él no se rindió y a veces le mandaba señales, mismas que Ginny no captaba o fingía no captar.

* * *

Había guerra, sí, pero también había Quidditch. El deporte sobre escobas parecía ser el único que no sufría la guerra. Los equipos seguían librando feroces batallas aéreas; había torneos; había público...un público ansioso de buenas noticias, aunque solo fuera la de que su equipo ganó.

Hermione, de la nada, se había vuelto de pronto aficionada al Quidditch. Curiosamente, asistía a cuanto partido narrara Ron. Al término de éstos, corría hacia donde se encontraba su pelirrojo ex amigo, el que otrora había sido su novio. Pero Ron la eludía, empujaba rápidamente la silla de ruedas alejándose de ella, dejándose acaparar por las chicas locas que lo elogiaban a él tanto como a los jugadores. Pero Hermione sabía que aún la quería, lo supo cierto día de septiembre en que, casualmente, a Ron le tocó narrar un partido donde jugaba ni más ni menos que Viktor Krum, el cual seguía en forma, cazando snitchs y rompiendo corazones de fanáticas.

_"Tal parece que la ancha complexión del búlgaro no le impide moverse ágilmente en pos de la snitch"_

_"La torpeza que Krum exhibe al caminar no asoma ni por error cuando está sobre su escoba"_

_"A pesar de que el buscador de Bulgaria no se encuentra ya en sus años mozos, sigue siendo un gran jugador de Quidditch"_

Comentarios como ésos hicieron que Ron se ganara una buena parte de abucheos y silbidos de muchacha indignadas de que se insultara a su ídolo, o fanáticos que confiaban en el buscador como en el mismo Dios. Hermione reía, no por burla de Viktor, sino porque cada uno de esos envenenados comentarios dejaba traslucir que Ron aún la quería; que aún le dolía lo del baile; que aún consideraba a Viktor su rival.

En realidad Hermione nunca vio a Viktor como un pretendiente. Ella siempre había querido a Ron, aunque lo ocultaba celosamente. Viktor fue más como un amigo comprensivo, silencioso, con nada que decir y mucho que escuchar. Un amigo que la quería más de lo que ella a él. A veces le dolía no poder corresponder a Viktor, que era tan buen, amable y maduro. Sobretodo ahora que Ron se estaba comportando como toda una basura.

-¡Y es que ahora sin Harry y sin él no sé que hacer!-exclamó, confesándose con Krum cuando terminó el partido-He estado ligada a ellos por muchos años, demasiados...Harry siempre fue un caso aparte, era mi amigo y aunque su...su horrible cambio me dolió no me siento tan perdida. Corrección: no me sentía tan perdida...ahora sin Ron siento que no tengo nada por lo cual vivir, por lo cual luchar. Yo lo quiero como amigo y lo quiero como...

-Como nunca me querrás a mí-respondió Viktor, lacónico. Hermione lo miró apenada- No imporrta...yo aún soy tu amigo, Hermione, y si de algo te sirvo aquí estoy.

Sí, Hermione lamentaba no poder corresponderle a Viktor. Él siempre había estado ahí, nunca habían discutido, la escuchaba, la entendía, entonces¿por qué quería a alguien que no hacía nada de eso? A alguien que por el contrario casi la despreciaba... No entendía, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que quería a Ron por la misma razón que a veces lo detestaba: le ponía color a su vida, la apartaba de una monótona rutina, la contradecía y la hacía sentirse humana, imperfecta. Además, el que Ron recapacitara y dejara de un lado su orgullo era una esperanza que mantenía a Hermione alerta; porque la esperanza era lo último que debían perder.

* * *

Ella sabía que estaba mal seguir queriendo a Harry. Todos parecían haber olvidado los años compartidos con ese amigo, ese héroe, esa especie de seguro corpóreo; pero ella no podía. No quería imitar a Hermione y omitir el nombre de Harry en cartas y conversaciones, no quería hacer lo mismo que Ron y soltar improperios contra Harry cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, no quería planear junto a la Orden una emboscada contra él y contra Voldemort. Solo quería que Harry volviera a su lado, ella le perdonaría todo. No era su culpa ser así¡estaba hechizado! Y nadie entendía eso. Todos creían que Harry se había ido al lado oscuro voluntariamente.

Yo cursaba el mismo año con Ginny y Luna, de la segunda ya era algo así como un amigo (lo que provocaba muchísima envidia en Draco), pero con la Weasley era un paño de lágrimas. Al escucharla gimotear y sufrir por Harry me desvivía en ganas de decirle la verdad, de decirle que casi diariamente veía a Harry, que podía ayudarlo a escapar...pero no pude hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Quizá por cobardía, por miedo a adaptarme a algo nuevo. Si yo echaba a perder los planes del Señor Tenebroso, los aurores me tomarían también como prisionero porque fui cómplice en muchos de los horrores que cometían los mortífagos. Si me capturaban y llevaban a Azkaban ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de morir porque soy eterno. Sigo siendo eterno aun hoy, muchos años después de lo que les estoy relatando.

Conté a Frida todos esos pensamientos. Ella fingió ponerse celosa de mi obsesión por Ginny, pero en realidad todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo le causaba hilaridad. A sus ojos nunca dejé de ser el esmirriado adolescente que la adoraba y que ella convirtió por diversión. Lo que más me irritaba era la relación que tenía con Byron. Éste seguía siendo tan despreciable como lo conocí, tal vez más. Hablaba de sus fechorías con desfachatez, sin asomo de vergüenza. Todo eso hubiera estado bien si Frida no lo secundara, si no riera con él, si no le hubiera contado de Ginny...

-Así que también le tienes ganas a la pelirroja¿no?-me dijo cierto día, interceptándome cuando iba de camino a mi cuarto, al que siempre volvía después de estar en Hogwarts.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Frida, pero eso no importa, ella me dijo que no le habías dicho que era un secreto...

Era verdad¡fui tan idiota y confié en ella! No se me ocurrió que Byron además de ser su...su...su amante, era su confidente y que lo apreciaba. Quizá porque ambos tenían una naturaleza fría. Pero Frida no era tan mala. O al menos eso quería pensar.

-Vaya, Sorel, nunca creí que tuviéramos los mismos gustos. Debes envidiarme¿no es así? Después de que yo pude disfrutarla...

-¡Cállate! Yo no soy como tú ni te tengo envidia. Preferiría estar muerto.

Mala elección de palabras. Byron se limitó a reír en forma muy desagradable y entre carcajadas pude escuchar su maligna voz diciendo "No puedes... morir...no puedes...liberarte".

* * *

Nadie quería creer que había pasado más de un año desde la desaparición de Harry. Tampoco querían aceptar que él y Voldemort formaban un dúo demasiado poderoso. Mucho menos asimilaban que la Orden no pudiera hacer nada. Y es que si lo que días atrás habían descubierto era cierto...todos estaban perdidos. El misterio de los horcruxes les había sido develado, pero también que solamente Harry podía encontrarlos y destruirlos; pero ahora que estaba desaparecido... ¿cómo acabar con el mal?

En medio del desastre, sin embargo, todavía había sueños. El sueño de Ginny: que Harry volviera a ser como antes, el sueño de la Orden: encontrar otra forma de destruir a Voldemort, el sueño de Hermione: que Ron recapacitara y volviera a aceptarla. Y el sueño de Luna: honrar la memoria de su padre¿y qué mejor manera que reviviendo al Quisquilloso?

No fue difícil convencer a los redactores para que volvieran a apoyar ese proyecto. La mayoría de los que escribían en el Quisquilloso se habían aburrido todos aquellos meses sin decir cosas fantásticas, sin comunicar al mundo lo que veían los ojos de su mente. Los seguidores también estaban impacientes, leer El Profeta era aburrido, cansado y además estaba el hecho de que no había una sección "diferente", una sección dedicada a todos los magos que creían en algo más de lo que veían sus ojos. Por eso cuando El Quisquilloso volvió a aparecer en los puestos, y en las ventanas de los que estaban suscritos vía lechuza, todos saltaron de alegría. Por fin, después de meses de malas noticias había algo bueno. Era Navidad y para Luna y los redactores de la revista ese fue el mejor regalo.

El nuevo Quisquilloso no solamente contaba con artículos que en cualquier otro periódico jamás aparecerían, también se había puesto, si no más serio, más comprometido con la realidad. Se hablaba de Voldemort (aderezado con algunas teorías bastante rocambolescas de que en verdad el Señor Tenebroso no era solo uno, sino un ejército de clones malignos creados por el Ministerio para divertirse), de la desaparición de Harry (¿era él un clon-espía?) y de la incompetencia del Ministerio. Cierto era que seguía habiendo fantasía, pero Luna pensaba que la realidad estaba superando a la ficción. Nadie creía en los nargles; así como tampoco nadie imaginó jamás que Harry se convirtiese en la mejor arma de Voldemort.

El año que terminaba había sido sumamente diferente, ninguno de nuestros personajes se atrevía a hacer conjeturas sobre el que venía, todos sabían que aquello que pensamos es lo que nunca ocurre. Por ejemplo, Draco nunca pensó que desde aquella Navidad se haría lector asiduo del Quisquilloso.

* * *

Ron entreabrió los ojos y estiró la mano tentando la sábana. La noche anterior había celebrado que por primera vez los Chuddley Cannons habían pasado a ser finalistas y también fue la primera vez en que había bebido de más. Se sentía muy mal y no recordaba mucho.

-¡Hasta que despiertas!-exclamó una de las fans que lo había acompañado a su departamento la noche pasada. Ron recordaba su nombre, algo con S...pero también recordaba que era hija de muggles y usaba celular, una especie de aparato que reproducía música y una cámara fotográfica que sacaba imágenes que no se movían.

-Me siento fatal-respondió Ron, desistiendo de tratar de recordar el nombre de la muchacha porque cada vez que trataba de pensar algo sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

-Es lógico, bebiste demasiado anoche, aunque eso no te impidió hacerlo-musitó la chica sin nombre con una media sonrisa.

-¿Podrías hablar más bajo?-rogó Ron. Los sonidos le llegaban ampliados, como si la muchacha tuviera un altavoz.

-Mejor me voy. Ayer no eras tan molesto.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer.

La chica lo miró indignada y fue hasta que salió de la cama que Ron puso ver que estaba desnuda. Comprendió todo. Imágenes un poco insanas llegaron a su mente causándole más dolor de cabeza. Se quedó estupefacto al entender lo que había pasado y no pudo decir nada más ni preguntarle siquiera el nombre a la muchacha, que después de vestirse apresuradamente salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Si Hermione se enterara...!-exclamó. "Si Hermione se enterará¿qué?" pensó con desaliento. Ella ya no debía importarle más, se supone que estaba olvidándola.

A pesar de que no recordaba nada sobre la chica de aquella noche (salvo su cuerpo, que aun le hacía sudar al recordarlo, aunque no tanto como cuando recordaba a Hermione, con todo y uniforme) pronto se dio cuenta de los placeres fáciles de las mujeres del mismo tipo. El placer que le proporcionaban era breve, pero por unos instantes dejaba de pensar a Hermione. Cayó en un círculo vicioso, en donde se prometía que después de acostarse con una muchacha le preguntaría su nombre y trataría de enamorarse, pero ninguna lo satisfacía (al menos no intelectual o sentimentalmente) y en "la siguiente" siempre colocaba la esperanza.

* * *

Byron no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Era cierto que no era la primera muchacha que deseaba, pero ella en especial se había convertido en una obsesión. Quería volver a verla, intimidarla y poseerla. Y para eso, su mente retorcida ya tenía un fantástico –y macabro- plan. "Ella haría cualquier cosa por ver a Harry", las palabras de Frida retumbaban en la mente de Byron. Iba a probar qué tan loca estaba esa pelirroja.

El día de Halloween, los estudiantes de Hogwarts visitarían Hogsmeade. Byron vio esto como una señal: todo pasaba en Hogsmeade, todos sus deseos se habían satisfecho en ese pueblo que aún no adivinaba la clase de monstruo que los visitaba aquel representativo día.

Como de costumbre, en las casas del pueblo se veían calabazas gigantes cuyo interior tenía una vela, dando la impresión de que estaban vivas y vigilaban a los transeúntes. Las Tres Escobas y demás pubs anunciaban bebidas especiales y pasteles de calabaza, así como diversos descuentos, promociones y juegos. Byron veía todo con una media sonrisa, pensando cínicamente en la felicidad a su alrededor, todos impasibles sin saber lo que traía en mente¡unos niños incluso lo saludaron!

-Ahí está...-musitó cuando vio a un grupo de alegres estudiantes que entraban a las Tres Escobas. El cabello de Ginny era inconfundible, y la acompañaba una Ravenclaw distraída. – Ya veré cómo me deshago de la rubia.

Pero no tuvo que deshacerse de Luna, pues después de beberse unas cervezas de mantequilla, ambas chicas salieron del pub y tomaron caminos diferentes. La rubia se metió a una tienda que, de no haber sido porque la chica entró en ella, Byron jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia. Ginny se dirigía a una tienda de artículos escolares. Byron se adelantó escabulléndose por un callejón, cuando la chica pasó cerca de él alargó el brazo y la jaló de la túnica.

-¡Tú!-gritó Ginny al reconocerlo.

-Si te callas y me escuchas sabrás de Harry Potter.

* * *

- Tampoco puedes quedarte soltera toda la vida.

Hermione odiaba escuchar eso. Todos los fines de semana su madre la molestaba con la misma cantaleta¡apenas tenía diecisiete años! A su parecer, no era tiempo de estar pensando en esa clase de tonterías. Con el Mundo Mágico vuelto un caos, recién entrando a trabajar y...y la obvia razón de que a ella no le interesaba ningún otro chico que no fuera pelirrojo. A veces se preguntaba si encontraría a alguien más. El solo pensarlo le parecía imposible, pero tampoco iba a esperar a Ron para siempre¿o si?

-Ese chico que juega Quidditch, Hector...-secundaba su padre.

-Viktor-corrigió ella.

-¡Ese! No se ve un mal muchacho, sigo pensando que has sido muy grosera con él.

Viktor...no, ya se había convencido de que no lo quería. Sí, se suponía –porque a ella no le parecía- que era guapo. Muy caballeroso, eso sí debía admitirlo, solo una loca como ella no podía hacerle caso. "Pues entonces estoy loca" pensaba con desaliento.

-¿No seguirás obsesionada con ese pelirrojo, verdad?

Y era entonces cuando se sonrojaba y sus padres adivinaban la respuesta. En verdad era una causa perdida. Seguía queriendo a Ron. La mejor señal era de que le dolía todo lo que decían de él: que si andaba con las fans; que todos los días salía una chica nueva de su apartamento; que se la pasaba en fiestas. ¿Por qué lo seguía queriendo, entonces? Tanto que había criticado a Ginny y su horrible obsesión con Harry... ¿se había convertido en una loca que no escuchaba razones?

-Tal vez salga con Viktor este fin de semana-anunció a sus padres.

-Siempre dices eso, es solo para que dejemos de molestarte-replicó su madre.

-No, ahora será en serio. Es más, tal vez hasta lo traiga a la casa; así que, papá, ve aprendiéndote su nombre.

* * *

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?-preguntó Byron quitándole a Ginny la venda de los ojos, que le había colocado para que no tuviera conciencia de la ubicación del cuartel mortífago.

La muchacha parpadeó cuando le quitaron la venda. Sabía que se había metido en un problema. Definitivamente Hermione tenía razón: ella actuaba irracionalmente. Es decir¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría seguir a alguien que...que abusó de ella? Se daba asco, le daba asco Byron.

-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?-preguntó por fin, cerrando los ojos al hablar para no verlo. No se dio cuenta que Byron había dejado de caminar, chocando con él.

-Al fin sale a relucir tu sentido común. Bueno, bueno, no puedes ser inteligente y bonita... Harry Potter está aquí. Te lo mostraré.

La pelirroja asintió débilmente. Caminaron por pasillos de paredes grises, frías. A veces se escuchaban voces, pero ninguna era la de Harry. Torcieron en una esquina y entraron en un cuarto, Ginny titubeó. Temblaba de pies y cabeza, y casi desmayó cuando Byron la empujó hacia dentro. La habitación estaba en penumbra, apenas alumbrada por unas velas medio consumidas. Un espejo ocupaba toda una pared y en él se reflejaba...

-¡Es Harry¡Es Harry!-gritó la pelirroja mirando hacia atrás instintivamente con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero Harry no estaba. Entonces¿por qué se reflejaba en el espejo?

-No es un espejo-dijo Byron tranquilamente-, es una ventana. En el cuarto contiguo está Harry...él no sabe que esta ventana existe. Es un hechizo.

-Llévame con él...

-En un momento. Quiero que lo observes...y decidas si quieres verlo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Obviamente que...

Pero paró en seco. Harry ya no estaba solo. Una mujer, una hermosísima mujer notó Ginny, se sentó con él en la cama. Comenzaron a desvestirse, Harry estaba radiante de felicidad. Cuando se perdieron entre las sábanas Ginny no pudo seguir observando. Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, en un torbellino. ¿Qué significaba todo eso¿Por qué Harry estaba con esa mujer¿Era una broma, una ilusión¡Sí, era una trampa urdida por ese horrible Byron para atraerla¿Qué pasaría a continuación...?

-No es él, dime que no es él-sollozó. No sentía nada salvo una tristeza desgarradora. No le importaba lo que le fuera a hacer Byron, le daba igual si la mataba. "Por favor" pensaba "Mátame"

-Es él. Tú querías verlo y yo te lo mostré.

Sintió que los fuertes brazos de Byron la rodeaban. No le importaba que fuera a pasar, todo estaba perdido para ella. Byron la hizo salir de la recámara, en forma delicada pero firme. Estuvieron parados junto a la puerta de la habitación contigua. Ginny no se dio cuenta de que sollozaba sobre las solapas de la capa del hombre que tanto le repugnaba. La puerta se abrió. Frida salió pero Ginny no se dio cuenta.

-Entra, comprueba que es él. Solo no le hables porque si lo haces tendré que matarte.

Harry estaba dormido. Ginny se acercó a él con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Acarició sus brazos, su frente, volvió a ver la cicatriz. No podía pensar más que en Harry, desnudo, dormido, tan cerca y tan lejos de ella. Byron la vigilaba con su mirada penetrante. Estaba volviéndose loca, lo sabía. De repente pensó que podría quedarse allí para siempre, desapareciendo como Harry lo había hecho. No le importaba someterse a Byron, haría lo que fuera por quedarse eternamente junto a Harry... ¿por qué lo quería tanto¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

-¿Te convenciste de que es él?

-Quisiera poder decirte que no-respondió con un suspiro- ¿por qué estás siendo tan amable?-reaccionó de repente-la última vez que te vi...

-No lo recuerdes. Estoy casi seguro de que no disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Quería decirle algo, reclamarle su cinismo, golpearlo. Dentro de ella los sentimientos estaban siendo extremos. Amaba, odiaba, no había intermedio. Amaba a Harry, odiaba a Byron y de repente todo se volteaba: amaba a Byron por haberla conducido a Harry y odiaba a éste por no ser el de antes.

-Me estoy volviendo loca. Pensé que la próxima vez que te vería no lo soportaría; tenía ganas de golpearte hasta que murieras. Lo mismo me pasó con Harry, pensé que...pensé que la próxima vez que lo vería...no sé. Pero nunca me imaginé en esta situación.

Byron seguía en silencio. Ginny miró por última vez a Harry y salió de la habitación.

-No pensarás irte sin pagarme-dijo Byron con una media sonrisa.

-Temía que dijeras eso. Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

-Entonces no será tan divertido pero no deja de ser excitante.

Volvieron a entrar en la habitación de Byron. Ginny soportó que éste cayera sobre ella, que la poseyera¿poseerla? No, nadie jamás podría hacer eso. Ella siempre pertenecería al chico de la habitación contigua.

-Si dices una palabra, te juro que mataré a Harry-le advirtió Byron cuando la hizo salir del cuartel, siempre con la venda en los ojos.

-Diré que lo vi, mejor mátame aquí mismo.

-¿Y cómo explicarás que no hiciste nada por regresarle al mundo mágico que tanto lo quiere?

-Él parece no querer regresar. Hasta me parece que así está mejor...no le preocupa Voldemort y...No puedo pensar bien, no sé lo que digo. Te odiaba tanto, ahora solo me creas confusión.

-Es un paso...escucha, si quieres volver a verlo, yo veré la forma de comunicarme contigo...solo tienes que pagar el módico precio de...

-No, gracias. Voy a olvidarlo, que la Orden lo siga recordando. Para mí está muerto.

Ginny nunca terminaría de entender lo que había sucedido aquel día. No dijo nada a la Orden, en parte porque no sabía qué decir y en parte por temor a que mataran a Harry. Además, se sentía sucia por no haberse resistido a Byron, no era que él le gustara, pero había decidido no atormentarse por lo inevitable: ni por Byron, ni por Harry, ni por su vida. Dejaría de vivir, limitándose simplemente a existir.

* * *

-Me aburro. El Señor Tenebroso ya no ha planeado más venganzas-comentaba Frida-, creo que...que ya no es el de antes.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-inquirió Byron sorprendido. Nadie más que él se había atrevido a cuestionar al Señor Tenebroso.

-Que tal vez...el mal necesite un nuevo rostro.

Escuchaba detrás de la puerta, como siempre que veía que Byron y Frida se perdían en una habitación. Me torturaba solito, como un vil masoquista. Sin embargo, eso que escuche aquel día me tomó por sorpresa. Siempre pensé que sería Byron, el irrespetuoso Byron, quién pensara en derrocar al Señor Tenebroso y tomar el poder; quizá idealizaba demasiado a Frida para pensar que ella quisiera rebelarse. Siempre la veía muy feliz, cómoda, gozando con matar para alimentarse, divertida ante la maldad, impasible ante la injusticia. Disfrutando su vida eterna como yo jamás podría hacerlo.

Interesado, seguí escuchando.

-¿Y quieres que yo asesine a Voldemort? Sabes de esa loca profecía que dice que solamente el idiota de Potter puede acabar con él.

-Ah, Byron, te haces el idiota conmigo. Todos han utilizado a ese chico, nosotros no seremos la excepción. Piénsalo: tú, el nuevo Señor Tenebroso y yo a tu lado disfrutando de las delicias del poder...

-¿Y Sorel?

Al escuchar la interrupción de Byron el corazón me dio un salto. Seguí escuchando atento pero el silencio pesaba en la habitación. Casi podía ver el rostro de Frida, con una media sonrisa... ¿me quería?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Einsenheim?

Su voz sonaba afectada, y el escucharla decir mi nombre con claridad casi lloré de alegría.

-Sabes de qué hablo. Te gusta burlarte de ese chico pero en verdad sientes algo por él. Me lo dicen tus ojos, tus reacciones. Conmigo te diviertes pero con él sientes.

-¿Y qué¿Estás celoso?

-¡Bah! No seas ridícula, Frida. Yo soy malo e insensible, no tengo una doble cara como tú.

-¿Estás insultándome?

-¡Qué sentida! Me agradas demasiado como para hacer eso...pero ese chico...no sé. Es demasiado bueno para ti.

-¿Y piensas que necesito a alguien como tú?

-Deja de tergiversar lo que digo. Me refiero a que lo estás corrompiendo, y él te ama. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. No es que me preocupe el muchacho, pero en una de esas se arrepiente y echa al caño todo el plan del Señor Tenebroso.

-Sorel no haría eso. Estoy segura. Él es muy bueno para que nosotros podamos entenderlo. Ahora, dejemos este aburrido tema en paz y sigamos con el plan de un nuevo rostro para la causa mortífaga.

Escuché la risa de Byron y la plática que siguió no puedo recordarla. Todo me daba vueltas en la mente. Frida me había defendido. Nunca se lo mencionaría pues sabía que ella era orgullosa y quería aparentar una capa de dureza o algo así. De todos modos, ese día fui feliz pero también empecé a sentir miedo. Byron me consideraba alguien "bueno", alguien que no encajaba en sus planes. Si él pretendía ser el nuevo Voldemort iba a destruirme para que mi "bondad" no afectara sus pretensiones.

* * *

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-inquirió Ginny, preocupada.

Se encontraban en el Cuartel de la Orden y acababan de librar una batalla contra los mortífagos en pleno Ministerio de Magia. De más esta decir que éste no hacía gran cosa respecto a la guerra. Parecía que aún no encontraba un héroe que sustituyera a Harry Potter. No se daban cuenta de que la época de héroes había terminado. Terminó desde que Dumbledore cayó de la torre, desde que Harry había desparecido.

Neville sangraba copiosamente de la nariz y ni siquiera las gomas de mascar que frenaban hemorragias –cortesía de Fred y George- lograban detener el sangrado. Su túnica estaba empapada y las manos de Ginny también. Neville pensaba que valía la pena morir desangrado con tal de seguir teniendo a la pelirroja a su lado.

-No es nada-dijo Neville con voz entrecortada-Ya se me pasará.

-¡Yo lo veo muy mal!-exclamó Lupin.

-He traído la poción-se adelantó la Señora Weasley. Hizo beber a Neville una infusión grisácea con sabor a jitomate y la hemorragia se detuvo.

-Muchas gracias, señora Weasley-gimió Neville antes de desmayarse.

-Déjenlo descansar. La infusión provoca sueño instantáneo.

Todos salieron de la habitación, todos excepto Ginny. No sabía por qué pero sentía un instinto casi maternal por Neville. Él era tan torpe, tan ingenuo y bondadoso. Sabía que la quería, pero no como un objeto de deseo. No, el modo en que Neville la miraba no poseía lujuria como los ojos de Byron, tampoco tenía rastro de aquella mirada posesiva que a menudo había notado en Harry. Entonces¿cómo la quería Neville? No se sentía lo suficientemente pura como para corresponderlo. Ella solo merecía a alguien como Byron, o alguien difícil como Harry. Neville era demasiado para ella.

Pero Neville también podría ser redención. La luz de esperanza que hacía falta a su vida. Ella podría reivindicarse si se dedicaba simplemente a querer a Neville. Quería dejar de considerarse perversa por no oponer resistencia a Byron; obsesiva por no olvidar a Harry, dejar de sentirse desgraciada e infeliz simplemente por no mirar lo positivo de la vida. Y en ese momento lo único positivo al alcance de sus ojos era Neville.

-Cuando despiertes tenemos que hablar-murmuró tomando la mano de Neville.

Si la escuchó o no, nunca lo supo. Lo que sí sabía era que enredarse con Neville no la reivindicaría. En primera porque aprovecharse de su bondad era algo que solo una persona _perversa_ haría; seguía siendo una _obsesiva_ porque andaría con Neville solamente para olvidar a Harry. Y jamás dejaría de ser _desgraciada_ e _infeliz _ porque cada acto que cometía era guiado por sus impulsos. Pero era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Cuando el camino está avanzado es más difícil volver.

* * *

No fue difícil para Byron desentrañar el secreto de los Horcruxes. El Señor Tenebroso lo apreciaba a tal grado que Heathcliff podía entrar a diestra y siniestra en los aposentos de Lord Voldemort. Nunca valoró ese privilegio hasta la noche en que a hurtadillas penetró en el armario del oscuro mago y descubrió una enigmática vasija. Hizo un hechizo duplicador para que el Señor Tenebroso no notara la ausencia del Pensadero y se lo llevó a su cuarto, confiando en que Voldemort no volvería hasta el amanecer.

Cerró la puerta de su estancia con llave. No quería que nadie compartiera sus descubrimientos, ni siquiera Frida. Ésta comenzaba a inspirarle desconfianza con esa ridícula obsesión que tenía con el idiota de Sorel.

-Lo que descubra hoy me servirá solo a mí-dijo mientras miraba en el interior de la vasija.

El líquido platinado comenzó a formar remolinos hasta aplacarse y dejar ver una escena. Byron inclinó más la cabeza y una potente fuerza lo llevó al interior del recipiente. Nada nunca lo hubiese preparado para lo que vio esa noche. Descubrir que un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort era [imortal [/i lo dejó paralizado por varios minutos. Tenía en su poder importante información. Cómo hallar los Horcruxes y destruirlos para destituir a Voldemort del trono no era un pensamiento que tuviese cabida en su mente. Lo importante era que había descubierto cómo destruir al mago que tantos temían. Gracias a que aquel pensadero no era otro que el de Dumbledore, hurtado gracias a Snape, también se enteró con más detalle de la profecía.

-Así que por eso tanto interés por el niño llorón-pensó en voz alta- Bueno, la astuta Frida tenía razón: todos han utilizado a Potter; nosotros no seremos la excepción.

Tras entretenerse y recaudar más información consultando al pensadero, Byron lo volvió a poner en su lugar. El Señor Tenebroso no había llegado aún. Nunca volvería a verlo igual: ahora él podría ser el motivo de su destrucción y convertirse en el nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Un mejor Señor Tenebroso sin pizca de piedad. Lo primero que haría sería acabar con Potter, pero claro, después de utilizarlo.

Antes de dormir, buscó libros oscuros que hablaran de los Horcruxes, y siguió investigando. Quería tener todo su plan urdido para simplemente llevarlo a cabo. Destruir vidas, utilizar gente, ganar poder y hacerse temible.

Lo normal en su vida.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6!!**

**Qué les pareció? Cuéntenmelo en un review D **

**Nos seguimos leyendo **


	6. Reestructuración

**6. Reestructuración**

-¿Lo convenciste?

Byron iba saliendo de la recámara de Harry cuando a Frida lo interceptó. Ésta sabía que Heathcliff tenía el plan de utilizar a Harry para derrocar a Voldemort, pero ignoraba todo el misterio de los Horcruxes.

-Aún no-respondió Byron, malhumorado- No entiende muy bien cómo pretendemos acabar con él. Se rehúsa a pensar que Voldemort es mortal.

-Y no lo culpo-replicó Frida- Yo no lo sabía hasta hace unos cuantos días...y sigo dudando. Como no me quieres decir nada...sé que tienes un plan bien estructurado; no haces nada sin pensar. Pero si no me quieres decir está bien. Tampoco tendrás mi ayuda.

-¡No te enojes, muñeca!-exclamó Byron, divertido y algo harto- Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo.

Todos lo sabrían a su debido tiempo. La suerte estaba echada y solo había dos opciones: que Harry acabara con Voldemort cumpliendo de ese modo la profecía que ensombreció su vida o que Byron fracasara estrepitosamente y todo continuara igual. Si nos ponemos a pensar que Byron rara vez se permite fallar, parece que todos sabemos hacia donde se dirige esta historia. La pregunta en el aire es.¿qué tan buena será la derrota de Voldemort cuando el artífice ideológico de su derrota es quizá más perverso que él?

* * *

Nunca supo cuando se dio cuenta que quería a Luna. Draco estuvo evadiendo ese tema durante tanto tiempo que un día sin más ni más, se sorprendió pensando en la rubia. Pero lejos de permitirse una oportunidad con ella, se había resignado a quererla en silencio. Ni siquiera se concedió pensar en un "Tal vez..." él simplemente no le convenía a nadie. Si estaba en la Orden era porque la idea de ser neutral lo asqueaba. En el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, no hay espacio para las medias tintas.

La Ravenclaw, por su parte, no estaba enterada de la fuerte influencia que ejercía sobre Draco. Para ella era lo más natural del mundo enviarse cartas kilométricas, encontrarse con el muchacho en Hogsmeade algunos fines de semana o recibir regalos sin motivo aparente. Palabras como "cita", "noviazgo" o "amor" no estaban en su vocabulario, repleto de muérdago infestado de nargles, tanabous y bibblers maravillosos.

Draco sabía a que se atenía al querer a Luna. Un rechazo inconsciente y constante. Muy dentro de si, en su subconsciente, se imaginaba que Luna se volvía seria por un minuto o dos y correspondía sus atenciones como él quería; pero de inmediato volvía a la realidad.

A pesar de que envió muchas indirectas a la rubia, éstas se perdieron en el camino. Luna no era una persona normal. No iba a enamorarse y a sufrir por amor como la demás gente. A Malfoy le costó un poco entender esto. Al único que reveló todo eso fue a su amigo Einsenheim, pero tampoco confesándose encontró consuelo. En parte porque Sorel estaba bastante ocupado tratando de averiguar las intenciones que envolvía el misterio que Byron llevaba consigo últimamente. Ya tendría tiempo para ayudar a Draco después... todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Voldemort cayó indirectamente gracias a Byron. Éste a su vez logró utilizar a Harry. Cuando supieron de la caída de su Señor, los mortífagos siguieron causando estragos "en memoria" de su Señor. El Mundo Mágico temblaba. 

Dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts se asesinaron profesores, alumnos y mortífagos. En el Cuartel de Voldemort se concentraron los principales guerreros: aurores contra mortífagos, los más jóvenes de la Orden y los veteranos, hasta Draco Malfoy, que accidentalmente acabó con Snape gracias a un hechizo desviado.

-Sorel¿conoces a ese rubio que acaba de aniquilar a Severus?-preguntó Frida a Sorel. Ambos estaban refugiados, custodiando el pasillo donde Voldemort y Harry estaban librando la batalla final.

-Es mi amigo Draco-respondió Sorel distraídamente- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-preguntó al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sophie.

-Cuida que no lo maten...

-Sophie-comenzó a decir Sorel en modo de advertencia- Él está enamorado de otra persona, no interfieras, por favor.

-¿De quién está enamorado¿De ti?-rió ella- Nadie es más bella que yo.

-A él le interesan otras cosas además de la belleza...

-Si te gusta solo dímelo y lo dejaré en paz.

-No es eso... él quiere a otra chica, es mi amigo y no permitiré que arruines su vida como hiciste con...

-¿Con la tuya¿Sabes a donde estarías ahora si no fuera por mí¡Serías polvo! Tu vida hubiese sido completamente diferente. No me vengas con reproches.

Sorel se quedó en silencio, disminuido ante la penetrante y mortífera mirada de Sophie. Pensó en Draco y en Luna¿caería su amigo bajo los encantos de la vampiresa? Decidió no intervenir en lo absoluto. Únicamente trataría de proteger a Luna, que también era su amiga. Sabía que Sophie hacía todo por alcanzar sus objetivos, destruyendo todos los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino. Esta vez Draco era su objetivo y Luna un obstáculo...

No, él iba a evitar eso. Miró desafiantemente a Frida y se sintió liberado no solo de ella, sino también de Sophie y Helena. Ésta no lo advirtió; estaba demasiado absorta contemplando su nueva presa.

* * *

El Mundo Mágico celebró toda una noche cuando se supieron librados de Lord Voldemort. Los mortífagos, por su parte, sabían que su época de destrucción no había acabado. Tenían un nuevo amo al cual obedecer. Un vampiro, inmortal, maldito. De doble personalidad y triple vileza.

Dejaron al Mundo Mágico ser felices poco menos de una semana. Cuando se enteraron de nuevos ataques, destacados por su sadismo y tortura, creyeron que se trataba de Harry poseído, el nuevo Lord.

Pero no era así. Después de la caída de Voldemort, Harry se encontraba semiinconsciente, postrado en una cama, abandonado a los cuidados de Frida. Ésta sugirió matarlo para que no sufriera más, pero Byron tenía otros planes.

Al convencerse de que Byron era el nuevo Señor Oscuro, Sorel decidió desertar de los mortífagos y seguir su "vida" por otra ruta. Heathcliff le daba asco. Hubiese querido irse para siempre del Mundo Mágico para no tener que ver todas las vilezas que se cometerían, que se cometieron, cuando Byron subió al poder.

-Si vienes conmigo inventaré un nuevo Dios y le gritaré mi agradecimiento.

-Cállate, Sorel, no puedo irme-replicó Frida. Einsenheim le había pedido que abandonara a los mortífagos junto con él.

-No quieres irte-replicó él, dolido.

-Entiéndelo, yo debo estar con los de mi misma especie...los malditos, los malos, los sin escrúpulos, los cínicos...

-Yo nunca te vi de esa manera. Puedes cambiar. Ven conmigo-rogó una vez más.

-Si me amaras como dices tú serías el que cambiaría.

Ante esta afirmación, Einsenheim no pudo decir ni hacer nada más. Frida decía la verdad¿no podía cambiar él? Volverse como Byron, matar despiadadamente, odiar a todos, expandir el dolor... La sola idea le daba asco. "Entonces no quieres tanto a Sophie" escuchó en su mente. "Tal vez sea cierto" admitió casi con dolor "Y todos estos años ella solo ha sido un capricho".

Así que cuando llegó la noche, el noveno día desde la caída de Voldemort, Einsenheim partió del Cuartel sin despedirse de nadie. A lo lejos vio a Frida, riendo con Byron. Entre los malditos. Él no pertenecía a ellos... ¿y a los buenos sí?

Bueno, eso sería algo que averiguaría pronto.

* * *

Pronto estuvo claro que la caída de Voldemort no era una alegría completa. Byron era incluso peor que el anterior Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando partí del Cuartel fui al único lugar donde conocía a alguien que me apreciaba: con Draco. Éste había vuelto a su oficio de ilusionista y continuaba viviendo en el teatro. Llegué con mi maleta gigante, donde acumulaba ropa que databa desde el siglo XVIII. Al llegar lo encontré con Luna. Eran las vacaciones de verano y la Ravenclaw acababa de graduarse de Hogwarts.

-¡Einsenheim!-exclamó ella al verme- No te vi en la fiesta de graduación, fue genial porque se juntó con la celebración de la derrota de Voldemort.

-Tuve que hacer otras cosas-respondí tratando de contagiarme de su buen humor.

¿Estaría consciente Luna de que la derrota de Voldemort tan solo constituía una breve época de felicidad que Byron se estaba ocupando en desaparecer?

Llevé aparte a Draco para explicarle mi situación. De inmediato obtuve el permiso de quedarme en su "casa" mientras conseguía trabajo y un lugar para vivir. .

-De todos modos, este lugar es grande; puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-me dijo con una sonrisa- En estos difíciles tiempos es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar-agregó en tono sombrío.

-Tienes a Luna...no me digas que no te hace feliz.

-¡Cállate! Podría oírnos-exclamó aterrado mientras echaba un vistazo a la rubia, quién estaba entretenida hablándole a las flores.

Después de instalarme con Draco, los acompañé a Luna y a él a una reunión con los miembros jóvenes de la Orden. Al principio me sentía un poco nervioso, pues había pertenecido al lado oscuro, pero nadie salvo Draco lo sabía así que traté de tranquilizarme.

En el Cuartel se encontraban Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y otros compañeros que había conocido en Hogwarts. Me sorprendí al enterarme de que Hermione y Ron no estaban juntos, pues siempre había pensado que era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos fueran novios. Neville parecía haber sido premiado por su amabilidad y paciencia para con Ginny, pues me enteré de que estaban juntos hacía meses.

-¿Se ha sabido algo de Harry?-fue la primera pregunta de Ginny en la reunión.

Eso me demostró que por mucho que estuviese con Neville siempre sería esclava del recuerdo de Harry.

* * *

Cuando Einsenheim volvió a ver a Frida fue ocasión de gran tristeza para él. Como no conseguía trabajo, la hacía de ayudante de Draco en los trucos de cada función. Casi hace fallar a su amigo cuando se distrajo al distinguir el impecable rostro de Frida en el primer palco del teatro. "Así que no se ha olvidado de Draco" pensó con una punzada de celos.

Al terminar la función, Sorel bajó del escenario para abordar a Frida antes de que ésta se fuera. Tenía casi un mes de no verla y cuando se encontró frente a ella pensó que le iba a dar un infarto.

-Ya encontraste trabajo-fue el frío saludo que ella le dirigió.

-Sí... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver una función, es para lo que normalmente la gente viene al teatro.

-No te hagas la graciosa...viniste a ver a Draco. Te dije que lo olvidaras.

Frida se limitó a mirarme para después salir disparada a buscar a Draco. Éste se hallaba a punto de atravesar la cortina que llevaba a sus aposentos cuando se encontró con la muchacha. A lo lejos los vi presentarse, sonreírse, hablar. Draco parecía estar normal, el único hombre al que había visto mostrar templanza frente a Frida. Justo en ese momento Luna –que siempre asistía a las funciones de Draco- se acercó a mí.

-¿Quién es ella¿Amiga de Draco?-preguntó con su voz soñadora- Nunca me la ha presentado.

-Apenas se están conociendo-respondí sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

Cuando me di cuenta, Luna ya estaba con ellos. Ella sí provocaba un cambio en Draco. Comenzó a sonrojarse, le temblaban las manos, hablaba con balbuceos...para mí era algo típico, pero Sophie captó cada segundo de Draco embelesado con Luna. Casi pude adentrarme en su mente y leer sus intenciones: acabar con Luna.

* * *

Byron por fin decidió qué hacer con Harry. Asesinándolo no le hacía nada más que un favor, torturarlo le parecía aburrido...Así que resolvió devolverle la memoria para que se diera cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho.

Gracias a su increíble poder de persuasión y atemorizante personalidad, consiguió la asesoría de unos cuantos magos para que llevaran la operación de devolución de memoria a Harry. Iba a volver a recordar todo, además de los actos vandálicos perpetrados bajo la asesoría de Voldemort y el mismo Byron.

-Potter, levántate.

Harry llevaba más de un mes encerrado sin ver la luz del sol. Añoraba su antigua habitación, aunque igual estaba preso por lo menos tenía un lugar caliente donde dormir, alimento frecuente y podía salir un poco. Su ahora celda era fría, sin ventanas, asfixiante. Ya había adquirido un resfriado y llevaba la misma ropa ensangrentada y sucia desde que había acabado a Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Harry cuando Byron se acercó a él- ¿Ya vas a dejarme ir¿Por qué no me dices nada¿Dónde está Frida¡Quiero verla¿Dónde está Sorel?

-Cállate, niño-lo cortó Byron propinándole una patada en el estómago que hizo que se doblara del dolor. - ¡Bebe esto!-le ordenó dándole una copa donde un líquido café y viscoso giraba como en un pensadero. Magia Oscura que los sanadores de San Mungo jamás utilizarían, pues dejaba algunas secuelas y para prepararla se necesitaban sacrificios y rituales que ni el más valiente de los hechiceros se atrevía a mencionar.

Aunque al principio se resistió a beber, Harry tuvo que ceder ante los sádicos métodos de Byron. La poción le quemó la garganta, le escocía tanto que desmayó del dolor. Byron esperó que estuviese completamente inconsciente (para cerciorarse volvió a golpearlo) y encargó a los mortífagos que lo llevasen frente a la puerta del Cuartel de la Orden.

Ahora sólo quedaba ver la reacción de su acción.

* * *

-¡Siempre yo, siempre yo!- se quejaba Ginny- Todo porque estoy de vacaciones. Trabajaba menos en Hogwarts.

-Guarda silencio, señorita, y saca la basura; hay mucho que hacer todavía-la reprendió su madre.

A regañadientes, Ginny se echó al hombro la bolsa negra de basura y salió del Cuartel con disimulo, para que los muggles no se sorprendieran de ver salir a una muchacha de la pared. Después de lanzar la bolsa al bote de basura, decidió sentarse un rato en las escaleras del pórtico. "Necesito descansar" dijo mientras ponía la cara entre sus rodillas abrazándolas con sus manos. De repente, sintió como un escalofrío y una presencia. Alzó la vista y junto al bote de basura, tapado por unos papeles, vio "algo" que se movía. Sin embargo, hacía tan sólo unos minutos no lo había visto. Asustada –pues más de una vez se había encontrado con vagabundos en la ciudad de Londres- se levantó del pórtico, dispuesta a volver a la seguridad del cuartel. La figura se levantó aturdida "Un borracho o un drogadicto" pensó con lástima, para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse pensando en la dirección del Cuartel para poder entrar.

-Ginny...

Esa voz¿esa voz¡Esa voz¡Era Harry! Abrió los ojos, y en efecto, era Harry. Pero no el Harry que había dejado ver hacía casi dos años. Era un Harry en decadencia: la túnica raída, golpeado severamente, el cabello bastante largo y sucio, temblando, balbuceando, fuera de sí...

-Ginny...-repitió el muchacho desplomándose en el suelo.

Aun con el peligro de que fuese una trampa o emboscada, se acercó al chico con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente. Ella también temblaba, de nervios y emoción. Al aproximarse al moreno se encontró con que éste despedía un olor nauseabundo. Aun así lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle nada; ni los muggles que se le quedaban mirando ni la nula respuesta de Harry.

-Dime que volviste, dime que eres tú-murmuró al oído de Harry, esperando una respuesta.

-Volví, pero no sé si soy yo mismo. No recuerdo nada...recuerdo sangre¡te recuerdo a ti!

Ginny derramó lágrimas de felicidad y ayudándolo a levantarse, pasó un brazo de él por sus hombros y llena de ansiedad pensó "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place". Cuando la puerta apareció, ambos entraron.

-Ya íbamos a ir por ti...

Ron se interrumpió a media frase. Parecía tan sorprendido y dispuesto a levantarse de su silla de ruedas cuando vio a Harry, que Ginny creyó que presenciaría un milagro. Hermione llegó a los pocos segundos. Ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos y señaló la puerta de una recámara. Ginny entendió y acostó a Harry en la cama.

-Llamaré a los demás-dijo la ex Gryffindor- Tengan listas sus varitas, por cualquier cosa-añadió con cautela.

-¡¿Qué pretendes introduciéndolo aquí?!-rugió Ron desde la puerta- ¡Puede ser una trampa, estúpida! Pero ahí vas como idiota a rescatarlo¡él mató a la mitad de tu familia¡Él me dejó paralítico!

La pelirroja estaba esperando a que dijese "Él no hizo nada por evitar que Byron te violara", pero pronto recordó que su hermano no sabía. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, ella no podría replicar nada. Ron tenía razón. Amaba al ser que más la había dañado. Lo amaba y quería que Ron desapareciera para abrazar a Harry y decirle que le perdonaba todo; que ella estaba ahí y sólo eso importaba.

* * *

-¿Por qué te llama tanto la atención?-preguntó Byron a Frida. Estaba en la recámara de ella, presenciando cómo se arreglaba- ¡Es la tercera vez en esta semana que vas a ver al idiota de Malfoy!

-¿Celoso, querido Heathcliff?-preguntó ella mordazmente.

-Quizá-respondió él con un bufido- Mas bien le tengo lástima al chico...vas a jugar con él como hiciste con el marica de Sorel.

-No hables así de él...

Aunque Frida siempre lo había negado, sentía algo más que simple cariño por Einsenheim. No lo amaba, era cierto, porque no eran compatibles. Pero ejercía una fuerte atracción sobre ella, lo quería y apreciaba por ser tan leal y fiel. Si Byron no hubiese existido...Sorel aún estaría junto a ella.

-¿Vas a llorar?-preguntó Byron, molesto- Ya veo que estás haciendo pucheros.

-¡LÁRGATE!-le gritó ella levantándose de la silla del tocador y saliendo de la habitación.

-Creí que yo era quién me debía ir-se encogió de brazos Byron cuando la vio salir.

El teatro donde se presentaba Draco era uno de los más elegantes y antiguos de la ciudad. Frida siempre se encontraba en un palco, observando a Draco y sus actos. No era que lo quisiera, pero le gustaba demasiado. Y había tomado como un reto el conquistarlo, pues la había indignado que éste pareciera inmune a su seducción. Para variar, estaba esa distraída e insípida rubia que lo seguía a todos lados. Draco parecía quererla mucho, aunque la chica parecía bastante indiferente a él.

Al terminar la función, Frida descendió del palco y lanzando una seductora mirada a los guardias logró colarse tras bambalinas. Ahí encontró a Draco, sentado en una silla. Parecía agotado y el cabello, húmedo de sudor caía sobre su frente. A Frida le pareció especialmente atractivo. Silenciosamente se acercó a él.

-Sé tu secreto-le dijo la vampiresa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco, sobresaltado.

-Eres un mago-dijo ella- No eres el primero que conozco.

-¡Ah¿Y también te molesta que haya traicionado a la raza mágica convirtiéndome en un bufón de muggles?-replicó malhumorado.

-Más bien creo que eso es fascinante-dijo ella sin inmutarse ante la frialdad del rubio- Me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Draco le dirigió una mirada penetrante con sus ojos grises. ¿Qué tanto interés tenía esa chica con él¿Sería una espía? Era muy guapa, debía reconocerlo...pero no tenía esa chispa e inocencia que tanto le atraía en Luna. Acostumbrado a su época de seductor en Hogwarts (casi la mitad de las Slytherin pasaron por sus brazos), supo en seguida que esa chica lo deseaba. Otrora, la habría llevado a su recámara y disfrutado con ella unas cuentas horas de pecado; pero ya habían pasado esos tiempos. Él sólo quería a Luna. Y por muy estúpido que sonara había jurado fidelidad a una relación inexistente.

-Funda un club de fans-dijo él con acritud, alejándose de ella. No había querido sonar tan grosero, pero no quería volver a saber nada de tentaciones ni mundanos placeres. Quería paz y tranquilidad sin remordimientos.

Frida, sin embargo, lo tomó bastante personal. Su dignidad le decía que debía alejarse de ese arrogante farsante, pero el orgullo, la maldad y los arraigados sentimientos de venganza la hacían querer herirlo por haberla rechazado en forma tan abrupta. Iba a hacer todo lo posible porque Draco fuera suyo y por hacerlo sufrir. Destruiría lo que él más quería.

Saliendo del teatro, se encontró con Luna en la calle. La rubia pareció no reconocerla cuando Frida se acercó. Siguió a Luna hasta perderse en un pequeño y oscuro callejón y ahí sacó la varita, murmuró _Desmaius _y al poco tiempo Luna se desplomaba en el suelo.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Byron cuando Frida regresó al Cuartel, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Luna.

-No te metas. Y te prohíbo que la toques-advirtió con los ojos llenos de furia- Con el tiempo te explicaré.

-Tus deseos son órdenes-aceptó Byron. Respetaba a Frida, y le intrigaba qué tramaba.

Cuando estuvo sola en sus aposentos, cogió unas tijeras y cortó un mechón de cabello platino de Luna. Acto seguido abrió un viejo libro de magia.

-Poción multijugos-dijo en voz alta con una media sonrisa-Justo lo que necesito.

* * *

Nadie podía creer que Harry hubiese regresado. Habían pasado cerca de dos días desde su regreso y él seguía postrado en la cama, sin apetito ni ganas de hablar. Ginny pasaba horas con él, pero nunca decía nada nuevo. Ron, por su parte, tenía ganas de entrar a matarlo, pero los miembros de la Orden lograban impedírselo a tiempo.

-Él tiene la culpa de que tú y yo no estemos juntos-dijo Ron cierta ocasión en que Hermione fue la que le impidió que entrara a asesinar a Harry.

-No mientas; eso es sólo tu culpa-replicó la castaña mirándolo fijamente.

A la semana, Harry por fin decidió salir de su encerramiento y hablar con los miembros de la Orden. Contó cómo lo habían emboscado en Hogsmeade dos años atrás, la mirada de Voldemort apuntándole con la varita...y después el odio que le habían inculcado hacia su pasado, la conversión a mortífago (todos se aterraron cuando les enseñó la Marca, aunque ésta nunca más volvería a arder), los deseos de venganza, Ginny violada por Byron, el señuelo que fue Frida, la masacre Weasley, el haber dejado paralítico a Ron y finalmente cómo lo habían presionado para acabar con Voldemort.

-Después de eso me tuvieron encerrado por días...sin comida...sufrí demasiado.

-¡No se compara con lo que tú nos hiciste sufrir!-exclamó Ron enfurecido.

-¡Pero no fue intencional! Me lavaron el cerebro, me borraron la memoria, yo...yo entiendo su odio. Hubiese preferido que Byron me asesinara antes que volver con ustedes, a la vida que les destruí...

-Solamente Ginny puede seguir confiando en ti-le interrumpió Ron, cuyo odio se acrecentaba- ¡Mira donde me tienes! Arruinaste mi vida y la de mi familia. Matarte sería un gran favor. Ahora entiendo por qué ese tal Byron decidió regresarte con nosotros; para que te des cuenta de todo lo que hiciste¡pudiste haberte negado! Pero claro¡eres la víctima¡El maldito protagonista¡El imbécil que todo merece simplemente por ser el elegido¡Eres Harry Potter, maldita sea!

-Mañana me iré-dijo Harry abandonando la habitación- No sé adónde...

-Esta casa es tuya, Harry-le recordó Lupin.

-Quédensela...no quiero saber nada del pasado ni de este odioso presente.

-¡Claro, evádete! Se te da bastante bien...

-¡RON, BASTA!-gritó Hermione-¡ÉL DESTRUYÓ TU VIDA, TAL VEZ, PERO NO HAS HECHO NADA POR RECONSTRUIRLA, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y HAZ ALGO!

El silencio reinó. Un silencio tenso que pareció desinflarse a cada segundo. Cada quien volvió a sus actividades habituales. Ron miró fijamente a Hermione, aunque ésta la ignoró olímpicamente. Harry, mientras tanto, volvió a su recámara. Ginny lo siguió.

-Iré contigo adonde sea que vayas-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny, te amo con la misma intensidad que te amé antes de que me borraran la memoria, te seguí amando aunque quisieron que te odiara, te amo aun ahora. Y por eso te alejo de mí...

-Pero...

-¡Ya hemos hablado de esto¿Por qué no haces tu vida?

-Tú eres mi vida. Todo este tiempo fui la única que nunca dejó de creer en ti, te vi mientras te revolcabas con Frida, tuve que sacrificarme volviendo a ver a Byron¡no me digas que haga mi vida después de todo esto! La única forma de alejarte de mí es matándote y luego suicidarme¿eso quieres?

-Quizá solamente muertos debemos estar juntos-masculló él.

* * *

-¿Por qué ya no habías venido?-preguntó Draco a Luna-Pasó más de una semana...

-Tuve cosas que hacer-respondió Luna con una sonrisa-¿ya casi empiezas?

-Sí, sólo terminó de pulir la varita-respondió él. Mientras limpiaba su varita, hizo saltar unos destellos que se convirtieron en gigantescos girasoles- Te los regalo-dijo dando algunos a Luna.

-¡Gracias!-respondió ella dándole un abrazo.

-No es nada...-dijo él en silencio, con el rostro de Luna aún cerca de él.

Se besaron como en un sueño.

Neblina en las ventanas de la recámara de Draco, el frío matinal y el sudor devolvieron a Draco a la realidad. Despertó del todo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Era la segunda vez en la semana que soñaba con Luna. Debía buscarla¡hacía más de una semana que no iba a verlo en sus funciones!

-Quizá encontró a alguien o algo más interesante que yo-dijo en voz alta mientras se duchaba- Alguien con quien logra entenderse y parecido a ella.

Pero esa noche, tras su función en el teatro miró desesperanzado al público y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro ¡ahí estaba Luna, en primera fila! Al principio dudó que fuera ella pues vestía "normal": una elegante falda larga y negra y, lo que más le sorprendió, una ajustada blusa blanca. El cabello recogido le daba otro aspecto. ¿Seguro que era ella?

Cuando terminó la función, decidió comprobarlo por sí mismo. Ella ya lo estaba esperando cerca del escenario.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así? Creo que te excediste un poco en el atuendo muggle-le dijo él, nervioso.

-¡Ah! Es una vieja ropa de mi madre...quise experimentar. Ya sabes cómo me encanta eso.

-Bueno, tus experimentos con la ropa son una nueva faceta que apenas conozco-se encogió de hombros Draco-, vamos a mi estancia para que me cuentes por qué no habías venido.

Luna, o mejor dicho Frida, sonrió por lo bajo. Sabía que lograr su objetivo de esa manera no significaba un triunfo. Él estaría con Luna, besaría a Luna...no a Frida. Pero era la única forma de desquitarse. Después pensaría qué hacer con Luna. Estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se aburriría de Draco y Luna no le seguiría sirviendo. Sólo la mantendría viva mientras le era necesaria para aprender sobre su forma de vida y seguir preparando la poción multijugos.

-Tuve cosas que hacer con mi revista...

-Ya veo¿cómo va el Quisquilloso?

"¡Qué ridículo nombre!" pensó Frida. Comenzó a inventar cifras, nombres de redactores, divagó por veinte minutos hasta que Draco empezó a decir lo mucho que la echó de menos. Hablaron hasta que oscureció.

-Deberías irte, te acompañaré a casa.

-Perfecto...aunque... ¡hace tanto frío afuera!

-Pensé que te gustaba el frío, Luna.

-Pero eso es demasiado¿me dejarías quedar?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh, entiendo si no quieres. Ya me voy, no es necesario que me acompañes a casa.

-No...Es decir...si quieres puedes quedarte. Dormiré en el sofá.

Todo era muy extraño para Draco. En primer lugar, a Luna nunca se le hacía tarde ni pasaba tanto tiempo divagando con él, siempre tenía algo que hacer. Nada le parecía más mágico que caminar bajo el oscuro cielo oscuro y buscar entre la nieve huellas de _Ohugs_¡y ahora iba a dormir en la misma habitación que él! No es que considerase a Luna puritana, pero jamás había mencionado nada de dormir en casas ajenas. Definitivamente estaba cambiada.

Frida daba vueltas en la cama de Draco, aspirando el olor del chico en las sábanas. Lo quería para ella, seducirlo sería una forma de venganza. Únicamente deseaba estar junto a él como estuvo junto a...junto a Sorel¿por qué volvía él a su mente? Imprudentemente se levantó de la cama y se acercó al sofá donde dormitaba Draco. Por un momento se olvidó que era Luna, la distraída y despistada Luna, y no Sophie, la vampiresa seductora.

-Ven conmigo a la cama-murmuró al oído del rubio.

Éste saltó del sofá y se restregó los ojos para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Ahí estaba Luna frente a él, ofreciéndose a compartir la cama. Pero esa mirada no era la de Luna...los ojos de Luna eran azules e inocentes, no grises y seductores. Tampoco tenía los labios de un rojo tan elevado. Esa no era Luna... pero¿y si algo la había cambiado aquellos días que no la había visto? Tenía la oportunidad ante sus ojos e iba a rechazarla. Cuando se visualizaba como pareja de Luna, se imaginaba algo inocente, tranquilo¡aquello era demasiado precipitado! Quizá Luna, en su afán por probar cosas nuevas, había experimentado con algún estupefaciente o droga extraña que la hacía actuar así...

-No sé qué te pasa hoy. Mejor vete-dijo Draco abruptamente-Te acompañaré a casa...

Frida aceptó esta derrota, pero se dijo que no había perdido la guerra aún. Aceptó que Draco la acompañara "a su casa" y una vez allí registró todos los cajones y armarios de Luna para formar bien su personalidad y forma de actuar.

_Necesito que vengas con urgencia, algo pasa con Luna. _

_Draco. _

-Llévasela a Sorel-indicó a su lechuza.

Cuando Einsenheim recibió la misiva varios nombres se le vinieron a la mente: Helena, Sophie, Frida; pero todos significaban lo mismo. En menos de una hora ya se había apersonado en los aposentos de Draco.

-Creo saber qué pasa-dijo como saludo.

* * *

-He pensado en lo que dijiste-dijo Ron cuando se encontró solo con Hermione en la cocina. La castaña no le respondió. – Intenté olvidarte de todas las maneras posibles: Quidditch, fiestas, otras mujeres...y no puedo...te quiero y deseo demasiado pero no quiero atarte a mi inutilidad, ya te lo he dicho. No quiero que después de darme felicidad me abandones o te aburras...

-Entonces no lo haces por mí, sino por ti. Típico: todo amor sólo es amor propio-observó ella con acritud.

-Entonces te amo tanto como me amo a mí mismo-dijo él- Podemos intentarlo...si aún quieres...

Hermione dejó de lavar los trastes por unos segundos. ¿Intentarlo? Había esperado que Ron dijese eso hacía tanto tiempo...pero había perdido la esperanza. Fue como cuando deseamos algo intensamente, pero pasa el tiempo y el deseo va perdiendo fuerza. Por mucho que hayamos deseado algo, la realidad nos va poniendo los pies en la tierra; nos aleja de esa lucha. Y muchas veces la realidad vence.

-No sé si aún te quiero-respondió ella con sinceridad.

Lo último que escuchó Hermione fueron las ruedas de la silla de Ron, que se alejaban llevando la presencia del pelirrojo lejos de ella. Luego, las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua de los trastes sucios y el grifo ahogó muchos sollozos.

* * *

A Harry no le interesaba luchar contra Byron. Había derrotado al primero que le había destruido la vida: Voldemort. Byron solamente era un personaje secundario en el drama de su existencia. Él solamente había sido cómplice y le había devuelto la memoria, lo que no lograba entender Harry era si haber vuelto a su verdadera vida fuera algo bueno. ¡Había hecho tanto daño! No podía creer que pudiese albergar tanto odio...era verdad que muchas veces se había sentido utilizado, pero jamás se creyó capaz de vengarse en una forma tan vil.

-Aunque no nos conocemos completamente hasta que nos vemos haciendo algo de lo que no nos creíamos capaces-murmuró.

No sabía cómo continuar con su vida. Se sentía demasiado sucio, impuro, marcado. No solamente seguía conservando su cicatriz, ahora tenía esa horrible marca en el antebrazo izquierdo. Y el olor de la sangre derramada no se iba, los cuerpos inermes lo acosaban en sueños y Ginny lo visitaba en pesadillas seductoras que lo hacían sufrir más que todo. Podría tomar la oferta de la pelirroja y huir juntos a un lugar donde nadie los conociera. Ser felices por primera vez.

Ya no estaba en Grimmauld Place. Sacó lo poco que le quedaba en su cámara de Gringotts y pagó un cuarto de hotel por unos días, mientras aclaraba sus ideas. En primera, debía hallar un modo de acabar el Colegio, pues oficialmente no lo había hecho. Después encontrar una carrera. Auror seguía en su cabeza pero¿qué clase de auror era alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa estampada en el brazo, ex mortífago y aliado de Voldemort? No se le ocurría nada más.

-¿No puedes dormir?-le preguntó Ginny. Se había ido a pasar la noche con él.

-No puedo hacer nada-respondió él abrazándola.

"Ojalá el mundo de acabara ahora mismo" pensó a punto de llorar "Aquí, con ella y sin mañana".

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?!

Draco estaba histérico. Bien, reconozco que a veces me callo ciertas cosas que pueden salvar ciertas situaciones. Me da un poco de vergüenza admitir que lo hago porque siento un secreto y enfermizo placer por ver tragedia. Ustedes continúan escuchándome aun ahora¿por qué¡También les gusta la tragedia! No pueden juzgarme por dejar que las cosas pasen.

Si yo hubiese salvado todas las situaciones esto sería un relato bastante aburrido y lleno de felicidad, es decir, irrealidad. Quizá yo soy el elemento importante para que todo se conecte. Oh, sí, soy yo el que está hablando, Sorel... el tímido Einsenheim. Los siglos me han cambiado, lo que he visto me ha cambiado. Ninguno de los protagonistas del relato en que los conduzco vive ya. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo...

Llegamos al Cuartel Mortífago dispuestos a buscar a Luna. Tenía semanas de no pisarlo y la sola idea de volver a ver a Frida me aceleraba el corazón. Pero al primero que encontremos fue a Byron.

-¡Sorel¡Volviste!-exclamó con fingida alegría. – No sabes cuánto te ha extrañado Frida...no tiene a quien manipular o tenerle lástima. No tiene a quien darle besos de caridad...

De un golpe borré la sonrisa de Byron. Lo hice sin pensar. Él era más fuerte que yo, podía matarme si lo deseaba. Pero yo no podía morir. No tenía nada que perder. Seguimos a los golpes, y entre el alboroto indiqué a Draco donde estaba el cuarto de Frida. Quiso quedarse a ayudarme, pero le grité que mejor buscara a Luna...conocía a Frida y sabía de lo que era capaz.

-¡Dejemos de jugar, imbécil!-exclamó Byron desembarazándose de mí- He descubierto una forma de acabar con los vampiros¡sí! No somos inmortales como dijo Frida; puedo acabarte, Einsenheim. Siempre he pensado que eres un mal elemento...únete a mí o muere...tú decides.

* * *

Draco cerraba y abría puertas frenéticamente buscando a Luna. Se encontró cara a cara con mortífagos y cuartos llenos de pociones sospechosas...hasta que llegó a la habitación de Byron. El espejo que tenía éste en su habitación y que reflejaba lo que había en la recámara contigua, permitió a Draco vislumbrar lo que sucedía: Luna, maniatada y amordazada estaba en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en una pared y los ojos cerrados. Enfurecido, Draco lanzó un hechizo contra el espejo y éste se rompió en miles de pedazos dándole entrada a la habitación. Frida pareció sorprendida de verlo durante un segundo, pero luego volvió a pensar fríamente y cogiendo la varita apuntó a Luna.

-Si me atacas ella morirá-sentenció la vampiresa.

-Tranquilízate, por favor-dijo él sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Cómo me descubriste¿Te guió Einsenheim¿Está Sorel aquí¿Y Byron?

-Sí, Sorel me guió, está enfrentándose con Byron.

Lo último que dijo Draco tuvo un extraño efecto en la muchacha _"...está enfrentándose con Byron"_. No estaba enojada con Sorel, sino preocupada. Byron hacía menos de dos días había descubierto cómo acabar con los vampiros, incluso a ella la había amenazado con destruirla si desertaba de sus filas. Sorel corría peligro y a ella le preocupaba.

Miró por última vez a Draco y maduró en ese instante. El rubio representaba todo su pasado de caprichos y placeres instantáneos. Alejarse de él era alejarse de su pasado. Un pasado que nunca la había hecho feliz. Quizá había satisfecho sus necesidades y le había otorgado placeres; pero el placer no era felicidad. Estar con Byron y matar era placentero pero sólo duraba unas cuantas horas, a veces menos...si desde el principio se hubiera aferrado a Einsenheim todo hubiera sido más aburrido, quizá, pero en las noches, después del placer, él se quedaría junto a ella hasta el amanecer.

Sin decir nada más, Frida salió de la habitación en busca de Sorel. El único al que quería y deseaba verdaderamente.

* * *

Oficialmente Ginny ya había salido de Hogwarts. Decidió entrar a trabajar en El Profeta. Le ofrecieron una pasantía y un pequeño sueldo, mientras se preparaba profesionalmente. Asimismo, había accedido a escribir en el Quisquilloso, aunque hacía mucho que no veía a Luna...

-Nos alcanza para un pequeño departamento, mientras tú entras al Colegio de Aurores...

-¡¿De qué hablas¿Vas a mantenerme?-bufó Harry- Vamos, tienes diecisiete años. Debes volver con tus padres y buscar a otra persona...alguien que te merezca¿qué pasó con Neville?

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza. Desde que había encontrado a Harry no pensaba más en Neville. Tenía dos días de no ir al Cuartel ni ver a sus padres, seguro ellos pensaban que estaba con Harry –lo que era cierto- y que regresaría en cualquier momento.

-Quiero estar contigo-masculló Ginny. – Pero si deseas que me vaya únicamente debes decirlo.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba anocheciendo y las horas se le resbalaban mientras miraba por la ventana intentando no pensar en nada. Solamente se le ocurría una cosa...la más radical y triste que podía imaginar. Nada tenía sentido, ni Ginny durmiendo en su misma habitación, ni la esperanza, ni el futuro. No había futuro. Ni pasado. _Cuando no queda nada lo mejor es fusionarse con ese vacío y simplemente morir_, pensaba. Miró de nuevo la ventana, hacia abajo...estaban en uno de los pisos más altos. El doceavo, quizá. Si saltaba moría, eso era seguro... y si quedaba parapléjico Ginny le aplicaría la eutanasia. Ginny haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Ginny, Ginny, despierta-dijo acercándose a ella y zarandeándola.

-Ahora no, Harry, estoy cansada...-murmuró ella más dormida que despierta.

-Ginny, salta conmigo.

* * *

-Entonces... ¿no han visto a Ginny?

Hermione y Ron no sabían qué decir. La situación era incómoda. En primera porque había tensión entre ellos dos, y en segunda porque decirle a Neville que su novia se había perdido con su amor de toda la vida no eran buenas noticias ni algo que se decía con agrado.

-Tiene días desaparecida, Neville, pero te informaremos en cuanto volvamos a verla-dijo Hermione.

-¡No¿Cómo es que están tan tranquilos? Díganme adonde está.

-No, Neville, en serio no lo sabemos...

-Supe que Harry regresó¿está con él, cierto?

-Serás el primero con quién hablará a su regreso, Neville.

-Pero...

-¡Sí, seguro está con Potter¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-saltó Ron harto.

Neville se encogió de hombros y salió del Cuartel. El pelirrojo se hizo el occiso ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y de repente comenzó a reír, desconcertando a la castaña. Sin saber por qué, ella se unió a la risa de su amigo.

-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntó ella recuperando un poco la compostura.

-¿Por qué te ríes tú?

-Ron...

-Ya. Es que hace mucho que no me dirigías esa mirada. Me recuerda a cuando éramos estudiantes, yo hacía algo mal y te me quedabas viendo como esperando que arreglara las cosas pero...

-...Siempre las arreglaba yo por ti-terminó ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Hermione, han pasado muchas cosas...yo en verdad no quería que esto fuera así. Si ya no sientes nada por mí lo acepto y no volveré a molestarte, pero no me retires la palabra. Perdí a Harry pero no quiero perderte a ti.

La castaña se quedó un rato sin decir nada. En uno de esos silencios necesarios. Extrañaba a Ron, no solamente como novio sino también como amigo. Había construido una barrera para no resultar herida, pero resultó contradictorio. Ahora sufría más. ¿Y si hacía a un lado todo el orgullo, temor y prejuicio y se abandonaba a tratar de ser feliz?

-Verdaderamente, únicamente nos tenemos el uno al otro-suspiró Hermione-Y no sé si eso es triste o alegre pero comprenderlo me hace feliz.

-No entiendo muy bien cuando cambias y por qué lo haces-se sinceró el pelirrojo-Pero justamente es una de las cosas que me atraen de ti. Eres impredecible aunque todos piensen lo contrario.

Lo dicho por Ron indicó a Hermione que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No necesitaba a alguien que se adelantara a sus necesidades y que la tratara con delicadeza; necesitaba a alguien como Ron que la liberara un poco de su estrés y le mostrara que la vida no es un plan que no admite errores.

* * *

Draco me contó que después de que Frida salió él se quedó estupefacto sin saber qué hacer. Había imaginado tener que librar una batalla para recuperar a Luna pero todo se tornó demasiado confuso. Volviendo a la realidad y consciente de que no podía perder ni un segundo, fue hacia donde se encontraba Luna y tras desatarla y tratar de animarla la acostó en la cama. Tras unos minutos, y comprobar que respiraba, se asomó al patio del Cuartel, donde Byron y yo librábamos una batalla.

Frida, recargada en una columna suplicaba piedad por mí. En ese momento no comprendía por qué tanto alboroto y misericordia de su parte, únicamente estábamos peleando. Tanto Byron como yo teníamos heridas. Fue hasta que mi contrincante hizo salir una llamarada de su varita cuando comprendí lo que me sucedía.

No sé si Frida me lo transmitió por el pensamiento, si el humo penetró en mi cerebro...el caso es que yo supe que corría peligro si una de esas lenguas de fuego me tocaba. Byron me lo confirmó.

-Entendiste¿verdad, Sorel?-preguntó con una media sonrisa- Frida me lo reveló hace pocos días...fue tonta al decirlo. Ahora la tengo sometida. Hagamos un trato. Sírveme como servías en tiempos de Voldemort. Sé un espía con "los buenos" y no te pasará nada. No sirve que vayas en contra de tu naturaleza. No eres mortal ni mago, Sorel; eres un vampiro y nada cambiará eso. Te sentirás más útil aquí. Velo como un trabajo¡¿qué demonios haces ahora aparte de contar tus penas a un traidor de la sangre como Draco Malfoy?!

-Déjalo ir, Byron, él no es como nosotros-intervino Frida acercándose cada vez más al lugar de batalla.

-Vaya, de nuevo te da lástima el pobrecillo animalito herido¿lo curarás esta noche de la única forma que sabes para luego dejarlo ir y esperar que regrese a ti...?

-No. Esta vez iré con él-sentenció ella.

Tanto Byron como yo quedamos desconcertados. Él pareció contrariado durante un segundo pero poco después recuperó la compostura y su aire burlón. Por mi parte no pude hacer más que mirarla¡había esperado tanto escuchar eso! Y no me importaría esperar un milenio más.

-Einseheim, perdóname, todo este tiempo creí querer algo sin detenerme a pensar en...

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-la interrumpí bruscamente, aún sorprendido-Tenemos la eternidad-añadí suavizando el tono.

-Eso es lo que tú crees...

-¡CUIDADO, SOREL!

El dolor sigue siendo eterno, pero el suceso apenas duró unos segundos. Lo veo todo en un parpadeo. Draco cruzando el patio, Frida en el piso, Byron apuntando con la varita hacia ella...y yo no me recuerdo. No sé qué hice, dónde estaba, por qué no evité que ella se calcinara. ¡¿Por qué no evité que ella se desvaneciera?!

Mi primer impulso fue correr hacia las llamas para salvarla. Pero el fuego actuó demasiado rápido. Ella sólo era cenizas entre mis dedos, en mi ropa, con el viento como medio de transporte. La aspiré, por muy enfermo que suene, la esparcí en mi cuerpo como en un éxtasis y finalmente guardé un puñado de su presencia. Ella era polvo y yo también.

* * *

Harry tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana mientras Ginny intentaba detenerlo. El muchacho movía los brazos y tomaba impulso para saltar, pero se arrepentía al minuto y la abrazaba.

-Salta conmigo, salta conmigo-le rogaba-Aquí no podemos vivir. Aquí no podemos estar juntos.

-Harry, vamos a dormir. Mañana podremos pensar todo con claridad y...

Entonces el moreno empezaba a gritar y la pelirroja no hacía más que callarlo con sus besos y caricias, antes de que él volviera a su puesto de la ventana y amenazara con saltar. Estuvieron así cerca de dos horas.

Ginny estaba desesperada. Sentada en un rincón de la habitación, abrazando sus rodillas lloraba quedamente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para detener a Harry y su cabeza era un torbellino. Intentar buscar ayuda pero era en vano porque apenas cogía el teléfono de la habitación, se acercaba a la puerta o hacía ademán de desaparecer, Harry comenzaba a gritar y a retenerla, incluso lastimándola.

-Casi amanece, vamos, saltemos este nuevo día-volvió a rogar él.

-¿Por qué quieres morir, Harry?

-Porque no pertenezco a este mundo. Hice y me han hecho demasiado daño.

-¿Ni siquiera te quedarías por mí?

Silencio. Harry estaba ojeroso, fuera de sí y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ginny no ofrecía mejor aspecto: los ojos hinchados, el maquillaje corrido y el mentón tembloroso.

-Quiero estar contigo en la eternidad.

Fueron momentos estresantes para Ginny. Harry la tomó de la mano y la acercó a la ventana, sus manos la retenían de los hombros...bastaba un empujón y caía al vacío. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la pelirroja lo empujó y corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Trancó la puerta y se refugió en un rincón, temblando y rogando por qué alguien del hotel la salvara ahora que Harry tocaba frenéticamente la puerta. Un minuto, cinco, diez, quince...los golpeteos en la puerta pararon. Adivinaba con qué se encontraría al abrir la puerta...o mejor dicho, con quién _no_ se encontraría.

Sigilosamente entreabrió la puerta y asomó al cuarto. No había nadie. Harry había salido del cuarto o... ¡No¡No podía ser cierto! Aterrada y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas se asomó a la ventana. Tras ver a un corro de gente alrededor de "algo", desmayó. Cuando volvió a la realidad estuvo sin hablar durante días.

En verdad nunca volvió a la realidad.

* * *

Después de la muerte de Frida estuve casi una semana desconectado del Universo.

_-Einseheim, perdóname, todo este tiempo creí querer algo sin detenerme a pensar en..._

_-Ya habrá tiempo para eso-la interrumpí bruscamente, aún sorprendido-Tenemos la eternidad-añadí suavizando el tono. _

_-Eso es lo que tú crees... _

_-¡CUIDADO, SOREL! _

Día y noche veía a las llamas consumiéndola (consumiéndome). No era justo ¡teníamos la eternidad! Pero hasta ella, mi madre, mi creadora, mi amante, era mortal. Todos éramos mortales; incluso Byron. Y ese pensamiento me mantenía en vigilia.

Con ayuda de Draco y Luna –a la que no parecía haberle afectado mucho su secuestro- logré recuperar las ganas de vivir, si es que vivo, e intenté adaptarme a mi vida sin Frida. Nunca la extrañé ni deseé tanto. Guardaba sus cenizas en un cofre adornado con joyas preciosas y cada noche le hablaba y prometía venganza.

La furia me guió y todos los principios, valores y buenos sentimientos que tuve fueron reemplazados por la sed de destruir a Byron. Ningún mago podía hacerlo. Casi me alegraba de que fuera así.

Una noche, no recuerdo día exacto, me cubrí con una capa y caminé hasta el Cuartel General Mortífago con el único pensamiento de acabar con Byron Heathcliff. No lo veía desde aquel fatídico día y se había corrido el rumor de que yo me había vuelto a Francia. No tenía miedo de mí¿cómo tener miedo del tímido y sensible Sorel? Lo iba a encontrar sin defensa; lo iba a sorprender...

Casi nadie asistió al entierro de Harry Potter. Hermione y Ron (azuzado por su novia) junto con Lupin, Tonks y un sacerdote eran todo el cortejo fúnebre. Una lápida simple, gris y sin epitafio era el eterno hogar del cuerpo de Potter. Su nombre y fecha de nacimiento serían lo único que leerían las generaciones venideras en el sepulcro de aquel del que tanto escucharan.

Neville hubiese querido asistir, pero se encontraba bastante ocupado en San Mungo, con Ginny. La pelirroja no hablaba desde el día del incidente. La habían encontrado sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, abrazándose las rodillas con la mirada fija en un punto de alfombra del cuarto. No había podido hablar a pesar de que la zarandearon. Resolvieron enviarla a San Mungo y Ginny, totalmente retraída, como una autista, no opuso resistencia. Neville sabía que atenderla sería doloroso porque evocaría la situación de sus padres aunque la locura de la Weasley no estuviese confirmada. Pero no quería que nadie más se hiciera cargo de ella.

* * *

Después del secuestro de Luna, Draco comenzó a verla con otra mirada. Ya no sufría porque la rubia no sintiese nada por él. Se conformaba con tenerla de nuevo a su lado, como amigos y compañeros. Quizá con el tiempo...ahora no.

Por fin despejó sus dudas sobre si seguir siendo o no un Ilusionista. Resolvió que sí, al fin y al cabo era lo que lo alimentaba y de nuevo estaba metido en el Mundo Mágico. Un equilibrio entre ese mundo y el muggle era lo único que necesitaba. Y ya lo tenía.

¿Era feliz? No podía responder esa pregunta sinceramente. Lo que sí sabía era que lo que tenía no era aquello con que había fantaseado años atrás, pero eso no significaba que no podía ser feliz con lo que poseía. Ya lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

En esos momentos se sentía feliz, sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a su Teatro, con Luna a su lado, alimentando a las palomas y tratando de diferenciar entre ellas a un _Tanabou_.

Una vez en el Cuartel, aparecí una antorcha. Me dirigí hasta el cuarto de Byron...seguía siendo el mismo. Una chica dormía a su lado. Medité un momento sobre salvarla o no. Decidí que no había tiempo para eso. Después de encender la antorcha entré de golpe al cuarto. Apenas pudieron incorporarse cuando las llamas lamían su cuerpo. Se desintegraron ante mis ojos rápidamente. Algunos mortífagos fueron a mi encuentro por el alboroto y después de aparecer más antorchas las lancé a ellos. Los pocos que Byron había convertido en vampiros para tener un ejército más poderoso fueron los primeros en morir. Para los otros fue una muerte lenta, dolorosa... el humo comenzaba a ahogarme y las llamas irritaban mi pálida piel; pero quería seguir allí. Erguido como un jefe. Sorel, el vengador.

Tras asegurarme de que no había nadie alrededor recorrí el Cuartel quemando cuartos y mortífagos. El fuego se había convertido en mi amigo. Estuve allí hasta que sólo quedaban cenizas y polvo. Hasta el amanecer. Después comenzó a llover y ese mismo día regresé a Francia.

* * *

**Sólo queda el epílogo y aclaraciones. Si tienen dudas díganme antes de que esto termine oficialmente. **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ojalá les haya gustado. **


End file.
